E se
by Debora20
Summary: Essa fic se passa durante EdP e é praticamente tudo igual, só mudei a data do início do namoro de Harry e Ginny. Eles começam a namorar bem antes e têm um ano bem mais romântico.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Essa fic inicialmente era uma one-shot, mas eu acabei dando continuidade a ela. Por esse motivo eu tive que dividi-la em capítulos pra postar aqui, então acabou ficando um pouco bagunçada a formatação...

Reli essa fic faz alguns dias, e senti muita vontade de mudar várias coisas nela. Muitos diálogos que eu achei dramático demais, muitas cenas bobinhas demais, muita melação. Mas escrevi ela num momento meio boiola meu, então para aquele momento funcionou. Se eu fosse mudar ela, eu teria que reescrevê-la inteirinha, então deixei quieto.

Espero que não enjoem das cenas babacas e não se cansem dos inúmeros resumos de EdP que contém nela =S

Capítulo 1

_Não havia espaço algum entre eles. As mãos dele, cravadas na cintura dela, trazia a garota de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto ela puxava carinhosamente seus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. A posição em que eles estavam sentados abraçados no chão, não era nada confortável. A sala vazia, com uma quantidade significativa de poeira, era a única testemunha do casal e abafava gentilmente o som das respirações descontínuas e do barulho provocado pelo atrito dos lábios úmidos._

_Harry parou o beijo em busca de ar, mas não conseguiu manter a boca longe da de Ginny, então começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da garota. Com o intuito de melhorar a posição em que estavam ela ficou de joelhos e engatinhou, se encaixando no colo de Harry, sentada de frente para ele. O monstro no peito do garoto ronronou aprovadoramente._

Se alguém dissesse a Harry seis dias atrás que ele estaria beijando Ginny Weasley hoje, além de gostar muito da idéia, ele iria concluir que era um boato criado pelas garotas risonhas que tentavam esbarrar com ele debaixo dos visgos nos corredores, ou que fosse mais alguma das idéias mirabolantes de Luna Lovegood. Isso porque seis dias atrás Harry e Rony surpreenderam Dino e Ginny se agarrando num corredor vazio. Seu amigo ficou furioso e acabou brigando com a irmã, que gritou, à beira das lágrimas, que Harry havia dado uns amassos na Cho Chang. Isso não passou despercebido por Harry.

No início, o garoto tentou se convencer de que a raiva repentina que ele sentiu de Dino se devia ao fato de Harry gostar de Ginny como uma irmã. Porém após passar a noite toda sonhando estar no lugar de Dino, beijando a garota vorazmente, ele percebeu que não havia nada de fraterno no que ele sentia pela irmã de seu melhor amigo. E era essa a razão do mau humor de Harry: ele estava gostando de alguém cujo irmão é seu melhor amigo, alguém que namora seu colega de quarto. Era tudo muito frustrante.

No dia seguinte à terrível cena, Harry foi tão frio quanto Rony com Dino e Ginny. Hermione, que estava arrasada com o tratamento estúpido de Rony com ela – sem saber que o motivo dele estar tratando ela mal era o fato dela ter beijado Vítor Krum dois anos atrás – percebeu o modo diferente com que Harry estava tratando o casal.

- Você não acha que já basta o Rony não? – perguntou a garota, sentada à mesa do jantar, de frente para os amigos, ao observar o olhar raivoso que Harry lançava a Dino.

- Ahn? Q... Do que você está falando? – tornou Harry, numa tentativa inútil de parecer não saber do que se tratava. Rony, sentado ao seu lado, fingiu não ouvir Hermione, seguindo em frente com a decisão de ignorá-la.

- Bem – começou ela com a conhecida cara de quem sabe algo que os outros desconhecem – digo isso porque Ginny detestou a reação de Rony, que é irmão dela, imagina com você, que é só amigo.

- Ela tem é que parar de ficar se agarrando por aí com os outros – Rony pareceu não suportar mais fingir que não estava ali e Harry agradeceu mentalmente pela intromissão do amigo.

- Ela estava apenas beijando o namorado dela – retorquiu Hermione, olhando desaprovadoramente para o modo como Rony mordia a coxa de galinha. Harry apenas ouvia tudo em silêncio e descontava a raiva cortando o bife com exagerada força.

- Hã...beando o nhamoado...eis avam é se devor-ando... – ele engoliu o que tinha na boca – Pareciam dois testrálios chupando uma carne suculenta.

- Chega! – rugiu Harry, a comparação de Rony esgotou sua pouca calma. Vendo a cara de sabichona que Hermione o estava olhando, tratou de dar uma desculpa – Vocês dois vivem brigando, é insuportável! – e saiu, pisando como quem tenta ferir o chão, olhando com cara de poucos amigos para Ginny, que o olhava surpresa sentada ao lado de um Dino distraído com a comida.

Sentou em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória com seu trabalho inacabado de Herbologia em mãos. Depois de algum tempo, em que Harry não conseguiu fazer nada proveitoso, Rony chegou e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Cadê a Hermione? – perguntou Harry, correndo os olhos pela sala à procura da amiga.

- Ficou lá embaixo, conversando com a Ginny – respondeu Rony, olhando carrancudo para o fogo da lareira, como se este fosse culpado pela Hermione ter beijado Krum.

- Boa noite – murmurou Dino em meio a um bocejo, seguindo para as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Nem Harry nem Rony responderam, o primeiro ainda olhou feio em direção ao garoto.

- Harry, dá pra você me ajudar com uma azaração? – indagou Ginny, chegando de repente ao seu lado com uma sobrancelha curvada e uma Hermione risonha em seu encalço.

- Cl...claro. Que azaração é? – gaguejou Harry, se levantando rápido demais. Hermione deu um risinho e sentou no lugar dele. Rony apenas olhou calmamente para os dois.

- Vem – disse Ginny, o puxando pela mão – eu te mostro.

Passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e subiram dois andares. Ginny entrou numa sala e deu espaço para Harry passar. A sala com certeza não era usada. Tinha pó, sinal de que os elfos não limpavam, e as poucas mesas e cadeiras estavam todas amontoadas encostadas nas paredes.

- Os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano costumam vir aqui para treinar as aulas práticas para os N. e os N.I. – explicou a garota, fechando a porta e parando em pé no meio da sala. Harry notou como o uniforme da escola ficava perfeito nela. A saia preta e a camisa branca com a gravata vermelha e dourada eram agora adoráveis para Harry.

- Que azaração você quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou atenciosamente Harry, tentando desviar a atenção do uniforme da garota, já que ela pareceu ter notado.

- Azaração de Impedimento.

- Mas eu a ensinei nas aulas da A.D. – lembrou Harry, não com má vontade de ensinar a garota, longe disso, mas confuso.

- Mesmo assim – respondeu a garota sem titubear – eu esqueci como se faz. E eu aprendo tão bem com o Snape quanto ele aprendeu a lavar o cabelo. - Harry riu bobamente. Seu humor agora era dos melhores, ter toda a atenção de Ginny só para ele era o principal motivo.

A garota aprendeu rápido, Harry teve a sensação de que ela não havia esquecido nada.

- É você que ensina muito bem – respondeu ela sorrindo marotamente quando Harry a elogiou por ter lançado a azaração com perfeição contra ele. Os dois estavam sentados no chão agora, lado a lado.

- Valeu – o garoto sorriu agradecido – mas por que você não pediu pra Hermione te ensinar?

- Nossa, era só dizer que você não estava a fim de me ajudar – ela parecia chateada.

- Não! Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer não... – Harry se sentia um completo idiota – só perguntei por perguntar, de verdade – ele parecia muito preocupado em se explicar – eu te ajudo a hora que quiser, foi legal passar um tempo aqui com você – sentiu as bochechas corarem.

- Tudo bem então, eu deixo passar dessa vez – Harry adorou o jeito mandão com que ela falou isso – mas convenhamos, - um sorriso brincalhão moldou os lábios dela – tem vezes em que você escolhe super mal as palavras, o momento e o jeito pra falar hein?

- A Mione diz que eu tenho falta de tato – respondeu ele, com o corpo levemente inclinado para trás, as duas mãos apoiadas no chão atrás da cintura.

- Falta de tato? Você não tem tato nenhum! – debochou Ginny – Claro que não chega a ser um Rony, mas está no caminho...

Harry baixou a cabeça simulando um sorriso, mas o que veio em sua mente é que o Dino deve ter tato.

- Ei! – tornou a garota, descruzando as pernas e chutando de leve a canela dele – eu não disse que isso é ruim... Pelo menos não pra mim.

Harry a olhou e descobriu que ela o fitava intensamente. Ficaram alguns segundos assim, mas para ele pareceu mais tempo.

- O que você tem contra o Dino? Pensei que fossem amigos – ela falou tudo tão de repente que o sorriso de Harry morreu na hora.

Então foi pra isso que ela o chamou pra ajudá-la ao invés de chamar a Hermione, pra fazer ele e o Rony aceitarem o namoro dela. Ele se sentia um idiota, estava pensando que talvez Ginny tivesse voltado a gostar dele mais do que como um amigo. O jeito furioso como ela gritou que ele havia namorado a Cho demonstrava que ela jamais voltaria a sentir algo por ele além de amizade, concluiu.

- Pois pensou errado – o modo brusco como ele falou isso e o fato dele levantar raivoso para ir embora denunciou o quão irritado ele ficou com a pergunta dela.

- Não seja estúpido! Só te fiz uma pergunta – a face da garota estava na mesma tonalidade dos cabelos e ela também se pôs de pé.

- Desculpe, eu não quis te chatear – murmurou Harry, afinal, pensou ele, ela não tem culpa por não sentir mais nada por ele.

- Meça as palavras pra falar comigo Potter – ameaçou a garota, com as mãos na cintura – eu nunca te dei motivos pra me tratar assim, tão estúpido. – Harry sentiu um tom de mágoa na voz de Ginny, que agora rumava porta afora.

- Eu não fiz por querer! – gritou Harry para que ela ouvisse – Desculpa esse meu jeito burro, não quis te magoar.

Ginny girou nos calcanhares, fazendo seus cabelos rodarem e caírem em cascata pelas costas e ombros, bufou e encarou Harry.

- Tudo bem, vamos pro Salão Comunal antes que o Filch pegue a gente, já está tarde – ela estava visivelmente mais calma.

- Vamos com a capa da invisibilidade, não podemos arriscar pegar detenções, temos que treinar para o jogo de sábado – e também tinha o fato de Harry poder ficar bem próximo de Ginny embaixo da capa.

- Tá – ela sorriu – vamos.

Harry tirou a capa do bolso, sacudiu, chegou bem perto de Ginny e a cobriu, junto dele. Seguiram colados por todo o caminho até chegarem a salvo no Salão Comunal, onde poucas pessoas conversavam preguiçosamente, dentre elas Rony e Mione, ambos com caras amarradas.

- Vou deitar, estou super cansada. Obrigada de novo Harry. – ela sorriu para ele – Boa noite gente. – Mione também se despediu e subiu para os dormitórios femininos com Ginny.

- A Ginny disse alguma coisa? – quis saber Rony.

- Sobre o que? – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, por exemplo, os relacionamentos sabe...

- Que relacionamentos? – tornou Harry intrigado, sentando na poltrona ao lado de Rony.

- Ah...quero dizer...nós saberíamos se a Hermione mantivesse contato com o Krum, certo? Ela nos diria...

- Não tenho muita certeza se ela nos diria, ela deve tratar desses assuntos com a Ginny – o monstro no peito do garoto bufou decepcionado imaginando a ruiva contando à Mione, aos risinhos, o que ela fazia com Dino.

Ambos sentados, com as mãos atrás da cabeça apoiada no encosto da poltrona, Harry e Rony passaram os minutos seguintes absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry tinha certeza que o amigo estava refletindo sobre Mione e Krum e gostaria de poder ajudar, mas só de pensar em falar abertamente sobre esse tipo de assunto com Rony ele já se sentiu constrangido. Sentia-se também culpado por não conseguir manter seus próprios pensamentos longe de Ginny; estando Rony sentado ali ao seu lado era como se a culpa aumentasse. Imagens dele beijando a irmã do amigo não saíam de sua cabeça. Harry ansiava por beijá-la, abraçá-la, tocá-la e isso fazia com que o garoto sentisse como se estivesse traindo a confiança de Rony; até encarar os olhos azuis do amigo era complicado.

- Harry, bem que você podia ajudar a Ginny mais freqüentemente... – disse Rony de repente – _Eu prefiro que ela fique com você do que com o Dino._

Harry, boquiaberto, não conseguiu formular resposta alguma, principalmente ao notar que a frase dita por Rony era dúbia. O garoto imaginava se o amigo tinha notado o duplo sentido de sua frase; e se sim, ele se perguntava se Rony havia dito aquilo de propósito.

A cabeça de Harry ainda trabalhava exaustivamente tentando entender as palavras de Rony quando este passou por ele desejando boa noite, deu dois tapinhas camaradas em suas costas e foi dormir. Uma parte de Harry, a que se esforçava para ser sensata e ficar longe de Ginny, dizia que Rony estava apenas querendo que Harry desse aulas à Ginny para mantê-la longe das mãos de Dino. O monstro em seu peito mostrava as garras para esta parte, tentando afugentá-la para longe dos pensamentos do garoto.

A outra parte de Harry, a que dava vivas para Ginny tentando tomar a garota para si, dizia que Rony escolheu cuidadosamente aquelas palavras para comunicar a Harry, entre linhas, que ele prefere o amigo como cunhado. O já familiar monstro em seu peito sorria galanteador para essa parte, pegando-a pela mão e a conduzindo por cada poro de Harry, na tentativa de infectar o garoto com tais pensamentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Os dias seguintes seguiram do mesmo modo: Rony frio com Ginny e Dino e indiferente com Hermione; Mione magoada e ressentida com o comportamento do garoto; Harry tentando manter a paz entre os amigos, evitando Dino e ajudando Ginny com D.C.A.T.

Dar aulas à Ginny era o que Harry mais gostava. Eles se divertiam muito juntos e era nesses momentos que ele aproveitava para olhar ela à vontade, sem temer que alguém notasse, principalmente Hermione, que ultimamente observava intrigada o amigo quando na presença de Ginny.

O dia da partida contra a Sonserina se aproximava e Harry marcou o último treino antes do jogo. Através de uma Hermione bastante analisadora, o garoto ficou sabendo que Ginny e Dino andavam brigando por qualquer motivo, o que tornou seu humor radiante. Porém ao lembrar que o casal joga em seu time e o fato de Rony estar cada vez pior nos treinos, fez com que sua felicidade inabalável tomasse um banho frio. A única coisa que o alegrava ultimamente era o modo risonho e amigável com que Ginny o tratava, mesmo tendo brigado com o namorado.

Após um treino cansativo físico e psicologicamente, em que Rony não defendeu nada e ainda gritava com o time, Harry foi deitar desanimado e aflito diante da grande probabilidade de perder seu primeiro jogo, já no dia seguinte, como capitão.

Empenhado na tarefa de vencer a Sonserina, Harry fingiu misturar Felix Felicis no suco de abóbora de Rony na manhã da partida. Acreditando ser seu dia de sorte, Rony teve um desempenho excelente, resultando na vitória da Grifinória após Harry capturar o pomo. Entretanto, o plano de Harry que consistia em alegrar Rony e Mione com a vitória e assim eles pudessem se reconciliar foi por água abaixo quando os dois se desentenderam após Rony acusar Mione de não acreditar em suas habilidades como goleiro. E tudo desandou ainda mais quando Lilá Brown beijou Rony, que correspondeu entusiasticamente diante de uma Hermione perplexa, na festa de comemoração no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Depois da infame tentativa de consolar a amiga, Harry voltou para a festa e encontrou Ginny e Dino em meio a uma discussão. As orelhas da garota estavam da mesma tonalidade de seus cabelos enquanto ela gesticulava furiosamente para um Dino aborrecido. Harry, depois de um momento apreciando a cena sorrateiramente, esparramou-se na conhecida poltrona em frente à lareira, já que Mione provavelmente estava chorando em seu quarto, onde Harry não poderia ir, e Rony estava ocupado com a boca de Lilá.

Praticamente deitado na poltrona, com os olhos fechados, Harry não notou a aproximação de Ginny, nem quando ela sentou-se de frente pra ele cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho.

Foi só após vários minutos, em que a sala comunal explodia em comemoração, Harry descansava e Ginny o observava que o garoto resolveu ir tomar banho antes de almoçar. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com íris castanhas o encarando. Ginny sorriu docemente.

- É incrível como você consegue descansar tão tranquilamente com todo esse barulho. Sua expressão era tão serena que eu jurava que você estava dormindo.

Harry sorriu contente com a presença da garota.

- Rony e Mione brigaram de novo, eu precisava espairecer depois de presenciar a cena toda – respondeu o garoto, ajeitando e espreguiçando-se.

- É, parece que nossa vitória trouxe azar pros relacionamentos, eu também briguei com o Dino – o tom da garota era o de quem quer dar continuidade ao assunto, mas Harry não tinha certeza se queria oferecer o ombro pra ela chorar por outro.

- Hum... Sinto muito – ele confortou, sorrindo fechado.

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo, ele me irrita com os cuidados exagerados – respondeu a garota tranquilamente, encarando Harry.

- Mas você deve estar chateada por ter brigado com ele... – a frase escapou pelos lábios do garoto, antes que ele pudesse freá-la.

- Na verdade Harry, não estou não - a troca de olhares parecia perfurar os olhos um do outro e Harry sorriu feliz com a afirmação dela, que também sorriu em resposta mas desviou depressa o olhar, com as bochechas coradas até a última sarda. Ele ficou encantado com a visão, ela não corava na frente dele há anos.

- Eu vou tomar banho pra depois almoçar – disse Harry – te encontro aqui em quinze minutos?

- Claro, em quinze minutos está ótimo, também preciso de um banho – sorriu ela animadamente, se pondo de pé com clara disposição e aproximando-se de Harry, que continuava sentado – até daqui a pouco – abaixou-se e depositou os lábios mornos na bochecha do garoto, correndo logo em seguida escada acima para os dormitórios.

.

Este com certeza foi um melhores sábados para Harry, que passou o dia inteiro com Ginny. A garota sorria feliz como ele nunca havia visto antes, o que era contagiante. O desejo de Harry era beijá-la o tempo todo, mas se contentaria com outro inocente beijo na bochecha, que infelizmente não veio.

Após almoçarem, eles andaram pelos jardins do castelo discutindo quadribol. O Natal se aproximava e trazia consigo flocos de neve que se chocavam com a pele descoberta deles. Com as bochechas coradas pelo frio e umedecendo os lábios secos o tempo todo, Harry se divertia com a companhia de Ginny e se encantava com o modo divertido da garota. Era impossível para ele não adorá-la.

Jantaram animadamente, trocando intensos olhares e sorrisos bobos, como se soubessem de algo incrivelmente bom que os outros nem sequer imaginavam. Sem sinal nem de Rony, que provavelmente estava se agarrando com Lilá, nem de Mione, que se enfurnou no quarto o dia todo, os dois tiveram apenas um ao outro e não pareciam nada insatisfeitos.

Separaram-se após o jantar, quando Ginny subiu para confortar Mione e Harry ficou na sala comunal terminando seu trabalho de Herbologia.

Naquela noite, Harry dormiu muitíssimo bem, sonhando com a sensação do toque dos lábios de Ginny em sua pele.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

O domingo amanheceu frio e chuvoso, trazendo consigo um clima de desânimo para os alunos que tinham esperanças de passar o último dia de folga do fim de semana caminhando pelos jardins cobertos de gelo e fazendo guerras de neve.

Harry e Rony desceram para tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal, após levantarem do calor reconfortante de suas camas com os pêlos arrepiados, à procura de um casaco resistente ao clima. Encontraram Hermione, quase escondida pelo gorro e o cachecol, sentada à mesa tomando chocolate quente.

- Bom dia - disse Harry à garota, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Harry – respondeu ela com um sorriso, fazendo questão de salientar o nome do garoto para demonstrar que o cumprimento não se estendia a Rony.

Porém Rony não teve tempo nem de sentar e nem pra destratar Hermione, pois Lilá, usando todas as peças rosa de seu guarda-roupa, chegou cumprimentando-o com um agudo bom dia e um sonoro beijo livre de pudor. Hermione fez cara de nojo e voltou ao seu café, enquanto Harry acenava timidamente para um Rony que se afastava pro outro lado da mesa com a namorada pendurada ao pescoço. Perto dali, também sentados à mesa da Grifinória, Harry avistou Ginny e Dino, ambos desanimados comendo silenciosamente.

- Eles andam brigando tanto que eu aposto que o fim do namoro está próximo – murmurou Hermione, passando geléia na torrada tranquilamente.

- Bom, se as brigas são tão freqüentes, talvez seja melhor terminar mesmo – tornou Harry, tentando soar indiferente, enquanto se servia de chocolate quente.

- É, se não está dando certo é melhor terminar pra ficar livre e tentar com outra pessoa, alguém que goste de verdade...né, Harry? – respondeu a garota, olhando sugestivamente para o amigo, que apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e logo voltou à atenção para a cesta de pães.

Harry sabia que Mione desconfiava de seus sentimentos por Ginny, mas ele fazia o possível para não dar motivos para a garota ter certeza, já que imaginava que a reação da amiga seria inicialmente rir da situação e depois olhá-lo com pena, sugerindo em seguida um livro qualquer para distrair a cabeça.

A manhã passou depressa: Harry e Mione ficaram na sala comunal conversando e fazendo trabalhos, sem nenhum sinal de Rony; Harry sentia a falta do amigo, eles poderiam estar jogando xadrez no momento. Ele também estava um bocado aborrecido pelo fato de Ginny ter sumido desde o café da manhã, o que o fazia acreditar que ela estava em algum canto isolado do castelo, abraçada a Dino para se esquentar.

Por outro lado, Harry se esforçava para parecer animado por estar estudando com Mione na tentativa de alegrar a garota e fazê-la esquecer qualquer assunto relacionado a Rony. Ele imaginava como seria se os amigos estivessem juntos, aos beijos por aí. Será que ele seria excluído? Que se esqueceriam dele e ele tivesse que ficar sozinho o tempo todo enquanto seus melhores amigos namoravam? Concluiu, por fim, que no começo talvez eles quisessem mais privacidade, mas com o passar do tempo as coisas melhorariam e eles voltariam a serem unidos como sempre. Afinal, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ficar estudando em pleno domingo com uma Mione distante e um Rony ausente.

Foi apenas durante o almoço que Rony apareceu, com os lábios vermelhos e a face corada, ele se sentou de frente para Harry e Hermione, cumprimentando-os envergonhado. O clima tenso pairava na mesa e Harry tentava, sem sucesso, manter uma conversa saudável entre eles quando Ginny apareceu, sentando ao lado do irmão.

- Nossa, estou morrendo de fome – disse ela, jogando os longos cabelos para trás e abrindo o início do zíper de seu casaco preto – passei a manhã inteira na biblioteca. Como foi que vocês não ficaram malucos com esses malditos N.?

- Deve ser porque ano passado os N. eram uma diversão em comparação com a Umbridge – respondeu Harry, sorrindo satisfeito ao saber sobre a estudiosa da garota. Rony e Mione apenas ouviam em silêncio, beliscando a comida.

- É você tem razão, aquela sapa gorda roubou todo nosso ódio pra ela. – comentou Ginny sorridente, enchendo o prato – O que houve com você? – continuou ela, após um momento, observando Rony com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele.

- Sua boca está enorme, tá parecendo àquelas mandrágoras da Sprout...

- Só se as mandrágoras da Sprout andam se beijando como se fosse o último dia delas na Terra – alfinetou Hermione, finalmente erguendo os olhos do prato e fulminado Rony.

- É, talvez o Vitorzinho tenha passado pela estufa e mandado ver nas plantinhas – rosnou ele em resposta.

- Quer saber? Perdi a fome, tenho que ir à biblioteca – disse Mione, levantando-se bufando e marchando em direção as portas.

Harry e Ginny sorriram divertidos um pro outro enquanto Rony cutucava raivoso a comida.

- Harry, eu ia pedir pra Mione, mas como ela está, digamos... Indisponível, será que você pode me ajudar com um feitiço? – pediu Ginny, após o almoço, no momento em que eles saíam do Salão.

- Claro, que horas? – indagou ele, contente com o pedido.

- Agora, se você puder...

- Então vamos – tornou ele sorrindo e se despedindo de Rony, que subia desanimado para a sala comunal a fim de fazer um trabalho.

Harry e Ginny seguiram para a costumeira sala vazia que usavam para as aulas e começaram a praticar o feitiço Relaxo. Durante àquela hora e meia, o garoto se pegava distraído observando o modo gracioso com que Ginny gesticulava a varinha. Praticaram com bastante empenho; a energia gasta provocou calor e os dois se livraram dos casacos pesados, o que permitiu a Harry admirar a figura da ruiva, com os cabelos balançando como chamas de fogo, de saia preta pregueada, meias finas e sapatos também pretos e uma blusa azul escuro colada ao corpo.

- Ora Harry, agora me deixa descansar, você está sendo um professor exigente demais – reclamou Ginny, sentando-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas e os joelhos dobrados, quando Harry quis que ela praticasse o feitiço mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, vou te dar uma folga, mas só porque você já está realizando o feitiço perfeitamente – disse ele, sentando de frente pra ela com as pernas afastadas. O barulho da chuva batendo na janela ressoava sutilmente pela sala.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, com a Mione arisca como um explosivim, e o Dino sendo péssimo nesse feitiço, eu estaria perdida sem você – agradeceu ela.

Harry sentiu um embrulho no estômago e uma sensação amarga na boca ao pensar em quantas vezes Ginny pediu a ajuda de Dino ao invés da sua.

- Não que Dino tenha me ajudado muito – tornou ela, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Harry – na verdade, ele até me atrapalha um pouco, ocupando minha cabeça com tantas brigas.

Harry ficou desconfortável com a menção das brigas. Ele não saberia consolar a garota quanto a isso, então resolveu opinar francamente.

- Então talvez seja melhor terminar... – afirmou ele, encarando-a seriamente. Pela expressão da garota ele pode notar que ela não esperava por isso.

- Você acha? – questionou ela, com a voz serena.

- Acho. – respondeu ele, firme – Tenho certeza.

Ginny pareceu trêmula com a resposta, mas encarou Harry com a expressão dura.

- Você quer? – indagou ela num sussurro, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente e tocando a canela de Harry, estendida ao seu lado.

O garoto notou o esforço que ela fez para lhe perguntar isso, então resolveu não mentir.

- Quero – os olhos dela hipnotizavam os dele e sua boca entreabriu-se milimetricamente devido ao espanto com a resposta.

Ela estava próxima o suficiente para Harry inclinar-se e beijá-la, como há tanto desejava. Tentou pesar os prós e os contras para fazer o que é certo; e não é certo beijar a irmã comprometida do melhor amigo. Porém o modo como ela o olhava bagunçava seus pensamentos, e ele apenas soube que tinha de beijá-la. E foi o que fez.

Harry inclinou o tronco para frente, segurou a mão de Ginny, que repousava em sua canela, com uma mão e com a outra segurou o rosto da garota e tocou os lábios nos dela carinhosamente. Ela moldou os lábios de forma a abraçar os lábios dele, aceitando-o prontamente. Diante do gesto, Harry pediu passagem com a língua, que ela cedeu sem receio, e a beijou vagarosamente, experimentando seu gosto e sua textura. Buscando por mais, Harry levou as mãos até a cintura de Ginny, apertando-a firmemente. A garota levou as duas mãos para a nuca de Harry e enroscou-as em seus cabelos, puxando-o para si.

_Não havia espaço algum entre eles. As mãos dele, cravadas na cintura dela, trazia a garota de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto ela puxava carinhosamente seus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. A posição em que eles estavam sentados abraçados no chão, não era nada confortável. A sala vazia, com uma quantidade significativa de poeira, era a única testemunha do casal e abafava gentilmente o som das respirações descontínuas e do barulho provocado pelo atrito dos lábios úmidos._

_Harry parou o beijo em busca de ar, mas não conseguiu manter a boca longe da de Ginny, então começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da garota. Com o intuito de melhorar a posição em que estavam ela ficou de joelhos e engatinhou, se encaixando no colo de Harry, sentada de frente para ele. O monstro no peito do garoto ronronou aprovadoramente._

Harry beijou cada pedaço de pele descoberta com devoção. Com os braços ao redor de Ginny ele a mantinha grudada ao seu corpo enquanto a garota passava as mãos por seus cabelos, depositando beijinhos por sua cabeça e face. Ele não pensava em absolutamente nada, sua mente estava vazia e tudo parecia simples tendo Ginny sentada em seu colo, entregue a ele. O peso morno do corpo dela era extremamente reconfortante, e Harry gostaria de tê-la assim o tempo todo.

Ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Verde no castanho. Ali ele viu que estava tudo certo. Ginny acariciava as feições de Harry com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita, gravando cada detalhe, cada traço. Um sorriso emocionado brincou nos lábios da garota e escalou para seus olhos, gritando felicidade. Seus dedos alcançaram a cicatriz na testa do garoto e ela a contornou com o dedo, depositando em seguida um beijo sobre o raio. Harry sorriu e seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar quando Ginny segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou calidamente. Naquele momento ele soube que ela é dele. Sempre fora.

O beijo clamava por toques. Ginny desceu as mãos para o peito de Harry e passeou por seu tronco. O garoto deslizou lentamente as mãos das costas até as pernas dela, apertando-as contra seu corpo. Deitaram-se lentamente no chão, quebrando o beijo apenas quando ficou impossível não respirar. Os cabelos de Ginny, deitada em cima de Harry, caíam como uma cortina em torno de seus rostos, escondendo-os da opaca luz da sala e inebriando o garoto com o perfume floral. As respirações pesadas soavam em acordo com o ruído da chuva, compondo a melodia dos amantes, até que os baixos risos confidentes interromperam-na, mesclando-se com pequenos beijos trocados. Rolaram pelo chão, entre risos, beijos e poeira.

- Então você vai fazer aquilo que eu quero? – sussurrou Harry, por cima de Ginny, soprando o hálito quente na boca dela, referindo-se a terminar com Dino.

- Claro que vou – respondeu ela prontamente.

- E aí você vai estar livre para namorar outro...

- Sim...

- Você aceitaria namorar outro? – perguntou ele, deixando um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

- Depende de quem... Resolvi namorar só quem eu gosto de verdade, quem eu sempre gostei – disse ela, devolvendo o beijo no nariz dele.

- Eu quero ser esse alguém de quem você gosta... – murmurou Harry.

- Você é. Sempre foi. E acho que sempre será. – afirmou ela serenamente.

- Fica comigo?

- Isso é um pedido de namoro Harry? – indagou ela sapeca.

- É. Você aceita?

- Você ainda tem dúvida? – respondeu ela, beijando-o intensamente em seguida e recomeçando assim a sessão de beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Só deixaram a sala na hora do jantar, e porque a fome era grande. Andaram lado a lado, como amigos, em comum acordo de que seria melhor manter o relacionamento deles em segredo, até mesmo após Ginny terminar com Dino, pois seria humilhante para Dino e constrangedor para Harry e Ginny se eles saíssem de mãos dadas por aí assim que a garota rompesse o namoro.

Sentaram à mesa de frente para Mione, que estava sozinha lendo um livro enquanto comia. Rony, na outra ponta da mesa, acenou para eles enquanto Lilá tentava enfiar algum tipo de bolinho em sua boca.

- Olha lá, até parece que ele não sabe fazer isso sozinho, comer é a especialidade dele – debochou Ginny, servindo-se de sopa.

Hermione fechou o livro e deixou-o de lado, observando Harry e Ginny encherem os pratos em meio a cochichos risonhos.

- Vocês demoraram... Daria tempo pra treinar todos os feitiços pros N... – disse ela olhando de um pra outro, tentando decifrar algo.

Harry preferiu comer e ficar quieto, enganar Mione era algo que ele não tinha aprendido. Ginny sorriu misteriosamente para a amiga, seguido de uma piscadela. A garota arregalou os olhos e pareceu perplexa.

- Vocês... – começou ela.

- Psiu! – alertou Ginny – Aqui não, alguém pode ouvir. – sussurrou ela – A Mione meio que sabe Harry, depois te explico – respondeu ela a uma pergunta muda de Harry.

Após o jantar, durante o qual Hermione ficou sorrindo de forma sabichona para os amigos, Ginny se despediu, explicando que precisava resolver algo, e saiu, sorrindo para Harry. Na sala comunal encontraram Rony meio aflito, como que tentado se esconder. Acomodaram-se nas poltronas próximas a ele e ficaram uns bons minutos em silêncio. Harry sorria abobalhado, lembrando da maravilhosa tarde e pensando em Ginny, que neste momento deveria estar terminando com Dino. Agora que eles estavam juntos, tudo parecia mais fácil, inclusive contar a Rony sobre os dois.

- Uon-uon? -Lilá vinha na direção de Rony, que se encolhia na poltrona – Te procurei por toda parte – resmungou ela manhosa, sentando no colo do namorado.

- Dá licença Harry, vou vomitar. Boa noite – declarou Hermione, levantando e subindo para os dormitórios.

- Ela está doente? – perguntou Lilá a Harry, grudada no pescoço de um Rony sem-graça.

- Não – respondeu Harry mal educado, desgostoso pela garota ter lhe dirigido a palavra.

Ela apenas dá de ombros e passa a beijar e abraçar Rony escandalosamente. Neste momento, Dino entra na sala com a cara amarrada e sobe para os dormitórios. Pouco tempo depois, Ginny aparece e senta no braço da poltrona de Harry. Em frente a eles, Rony e Lilá se perdiam em meio a beijos e abraços.

- Que descarada... – diz Ginny a Harry, num to de voz normal já que o casal parecia distraído – Onde está a Mione?

- Subiu agora há pouco. E por falar nela, você contou que a gente está junto? – os dois olhavam com cara de nojo para a cena à frente.

- Nem precisei... Já faz algum tempo que ela vive me dando indiretas de que você gosta de mim. Foi ela quem sugeriu que eu te pedisse as aulas.

- Não sei por que eu ainda me surpreendo... – o barulho estalado dos beijos fazia Harry e Ginny torcerem a cara – E como foi com o Dino?

- Ah, no geral foi tudo bem. Ele está meio chateado, mas vai passar.

- Hum... – Lilá agora apertava as bochechas de Rony – Escuta, amanhã tem aquela festa do Slughorn...

- É, eu sei. Sei também que tem um monte de garotas no seu pé para que você as convide. Principalmente aquela bruaca descabelada da Romilda Vane. E como eu não posso ir com você pra não chamar atenção, sugiro que convide a Luna, ela vai adorar – Harry percebeu que Ginny disse isso num tom mandão bem parecido com o da Sra. Weasley.

- Até quando a gente vai ter que ficar fingindo? – perguntou ele, virando-se para a garota.

- Bom, amanhã é o último dia de aulas, aí a gente vai pra Toca. Imagino que quando a gente voltar já dê pra ficarmos como eles... – ela apontou com a cabeça o irmão e a namorada se agarrando – Eu to brincando Harry, não vou ficar sugando sua alma daquele jeito, muito menos em público – disse ela diante da cara assustada do garoto.

O dia seguinte fora um tanto conturbado; Hermione e Rony se desentenderam feio durante a aula de Transfiguração; Harry foi à festa de Slughorn com Luna, que acabou sendo uma companhia bem conveniente; e após a estranha aparição de Draco Malfoy na festa, seguida de sua saída com Snape, Harry os seguiu e acabou ouvindo uma estranha conversa, na qual pode ouvir insinuações de que Snape era um traidor que estava tentando ajudar Draco em alguma tarefa, e algo relacionado ao professor ter feito um Voto Perpétuo.

Harry ficou muito interessado na conversa, e era sobre ela que ele e Rony discutiam na' Toca, enquanto cortavam as couves de bruxela no dia seguinte. O garoto não teve tempo de discutir sobre o assunto com Mione, já que eles se despediram rapidamente, porém sabia que a opinião dela sobre o assunto provavelmente seria que Snape estava fingindo estar do lado de Draco apenas para descobrir o que ele tentava fazer; e o pior é que Lupin, o Sr. Weasley, Dumbledore e qualquer outra pessoa para quem ele contasse o que ouviu, pensariam o mesmo que sua amiga.

Ginny, num vestido azul de lã de mangas ¾ com meias brancas até os joelhos e sapatos pretos de boneca, enfeitava alegremente a casa, picotando papéis para colar nas paredes e enfeitando um gnomo fujão para colocá-lo no topo da árvore, passando-se por anjo; o anjo mais feio que Harry já vira na vida. Na frente de todos eles agiam como sempre, meros amigos. Porém, quando conseguiam raros momentos sozinhos, beijos eram roubados e sorrisos estampavam a cara do jovem casal, que se escondia pelos cantos da casa à procura de momentos a sós, nos quais namoravam escondidos trocando sorrisos e cochichos confidentes.

Na manhã de Natal, depois que cada um abriu seus presentes (o colar dourado, com os dizeres "Meu namorado", que Lilá mandou a Rony ficou em segredo) e o café da manhã foi devidamente servido, Harry e Ginny foram para os jardins da Toca com Rony. Seus pés afundavam na neve enquanto caminhavam distraidamente em volta da casa. Ginny seguia ao lado de Harry, relando sua mão na dele e lhe sorrindo secretamente sempre que Rony desviava o olhar. Vê-la alegre, brincando com os pequenos flocos brancos que caíam do céu, tornava este um bom Natal para Harry; só seria ótimo se ele pudesse beijá-la sempre que sentisse vontade. Rony falava sem parar, concentrado em seus pensamentos, o que permitiu ao casal ter um momento quase privado, entrelaçando dedos, sorrindo baixo, seguindo o garoto e concordando com tudo o que ele falava; Harry não prestava atenção, só distinguiu inúmeras vezes as palavras "Krum", "McLaggen", "tenho o direito", "é ridículo".

Acomodaram-se perto da lareira depois do passeio. Enquanto Rony se esparramou no sofá, Harry e Ginny sentaram no chão, o mais próximos possível, conversando sobre assuntos banais. A Sra. Weasley cuidava da casa com a ajuda de Fleur, que tagarelava num rápido francês, dando a Harry a impressão de que ela reclamava; os outros estavam todos fora, trabalhando. Passado certo tempo, o ronco alto de Rony soava pela casa. Percebendo isso, Ginny levantou silenciosamente, fez sinal para Harry segui-la e foi para as escadas. Na mesma hora Harry atendeu ao seu pedido, sabendo que aquele seria um dos raros momentos oportunos pra namorarem.

O quarto de Ginny era pequeno e aconchegante. Nas paredes havia um pôster da banda bruxa Esquisitonas e uma foto de Guga Jones, capitã do time de quadribol Harpias de Holyhead. A janela aberta, com uma escrivaninha em frente, dava vista para o jardim.

Assim que os dois entraram no quarto, Ginny fechou e trancou a porta, pegou uma das mãos de Harry e o puxou para o meio do quarto, beijando-o intensamente em meio a um sorriso maroto. Era sempre assim quando eles conseguiam ficar a sós, não perdiam tempo conversando, partiam logo para os beijos. O corpo de Ginny colado ao seu, enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam, fazia os pensamentos de Harry se tornarem turvos e distantes, ele apenas sentia. E como uns amassos não fariam mal a ninguém (Rony e Lilá que o digam), Harry decidiu aproveitar um pouco, portanto empurrou Ginny, que não mostrou resistência, delicadamente na cama e deitou-se por cima da garota.

Mãos percorriam todo e qualquer espaço que pudessem alcançar, beijos escapuliam dos lábios e percorriam toda a pele disponível, arrancando suspiros sôfregos. Era tão natural para Harry e Ginny estarem juntos e namorarem que seus carinhos fugiam do controle, era algo que se desenrolava naturalmente, sem esforços. Palavras eram inúteis e dispensáveis, eles se entendiam com olhares, gestos e sorrisos.

O calor dos corpos era tamanho que, quando deu por si, Harry se viu sem a camiseta e prestes a arrancar a de Ginny; aquele era o alerta de que estava indo longe demais, alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer hora. Também notando a que ponto chegou, Ginny parou de beijar o pescoço de Harry, que estava em cima dela, e apenas o abraçou, deitando a cabeça dele em seu peito e começando a enroscar os dedos nos fios negros. O garoto sentia o peito dela subir e descer mais rápido que o normal, o que demonstrou que a respiração da namorada estava tão acelerada quanto a sua. Rodeou a cintura dela com os braços e a manteve assim, grudada a ele por longos minutos, até que se acalmassem.

Seu coração batia rápido; parte por conta do calor do momento, parte devido ao seu sentimento por Ginny que parecia crescer, esticar e criar raízes em seu íntimo. Ergueu a cabeça, apoiou levemente o queixo no peito da garota e passou a fitá-la, desde os olhos castanhos sombreados por longos cílios e sobrancelhas avermelhadas, até as sardas claras desenhadas em suas bochechas coradas e nariz delicado e empinado, dando-a um ar sapeca e mandão; a boca pequena, de lábios cheios e rosados, ainda estava meio inchada por causa dos beijos e mordidelas de Harry. A visão deixava o garoto bobo e feliz por tê-la só pra ele.

- Eu adoro seus olhos – disse Ginny.

- Verdes como sapinhos cozidos... – lembrou Harry sorrindo divertido, não resistindo à provocação.

A garota escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a gargalhar, seu corpo todo chacoalhava, e Harry a admirava encantado pelo som do riso, sorrindo junto sem que pudesse evitar. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, secando as lágrimas de riso enquanto o namorado ainda a olhava.

- Como você ainda se lembra disso Harry? – perguntou ela, com a voz engrolada.

- Foi a primeira e única canção que você fez pra mim. Impossível esquecer... – respondeu ele galante.

- Não seja irônico Potter! – mandou ela risonha, dando um tapinha no ombro dele – Você só se lembra daquela música cafona porque foi hilária a cena em que o anão te derrubou, sentou nas suas pernas e começou a cantar... – ela voltou a rir com a lembrança e ele a acompanhou; realmente, aquilo foi marcante.

Harry rolou para o lado de Ginny na cama, ficando com a barriga para cima, o que lhe causou um pouco de constrangimento por estar com o tronco nu. Quando foi levantar para alcançar a camiseta, jogada no chão, a ruiva, se levantou e sentou-se em seu colo, com um ar divertido. Segurou as bochechas de Harry e as apertou, em seguida beijando-o de um modo completamente diferente: sua língua passeava rápido na boca do garoto, entrando e saindo como quem está experimentando uma fruta, dando fortes chupões em seus lábios. Era uma imitação perfeita de Lilá Brown, o que Harry achou bom e engraçado ao mesmo tempo.

- Pensei que você não fosse ficar sugando minha alma – disse ele quando Ginny parou de beijá-lo, fingindo estar bravo.

- Não seja bobinho, eu faço o que quiser com você – respondeu ela entrando na brincadeira, mordendo o queixo de Harry e se fazendo de Lilá mais uma vez.

Harry riu divertido enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga dela.

- Você fica linda quando ri... – elogiou-a verdadeiramente.

- E você fica lindo sem camisa... – ele percebeu que a intenção dela era fazê-lo corar, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar – Não seja tonto Harry, eu tenho seis irmãos, posso ver um cara sem camisa tranqüilamente.

- Não sou seu irmão – tornou ele, fingindo-se chateado pra ver qual seria sua recompensa.

- Pensa que me engana com essa cara de mini-pufe pidão – gracejou ela, beliscando de leve a barriga dele – Não precisa fazer drama pra que eu te beije, eu faço isso de graça querido – Harry riu gostosamente enquanto ela piscava um olho e voltava a beijá-lo no estilo Lilá.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

O almoço de Natal foi bem agradável; o Sr. Weasley, Fred e Jorge, Gui e Lupin apareceram para se unir à família. O que causou um ligeiro rebuliço foi a aparição de Percy com o Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour. De início eles alegaram que estavam passando pelas redondezas e Percy quis passar para cumprimentar a família (a Sra. Weasley ficou eufórica com a visita do filho, porém os restantes se mantiveram impassíveis). No entanto, quando o ministro, com uma desculpa esfarrapada, chamou Harry para lhe acompanhar até o jardim, a verdadeira razão da visita deles veio à tona. Em suma, o que ele queria era que o "Eleito" fingisse trabalhar para o Ministério, para que este parecesse estar ganhando a guerra contra Voldemort; Harry recusou prontamente a proposta, e ainda concordou com o ministro quando ele o acusou ser "por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore".

Harry começou a notar que as pessoas estavam olhando ele e Ginny de modo diferente na' Toca; Fred e Jorge faziam piadinhas sobre namoro perto dos dois e questionavam a irmã o tempo todo sobre seus assuntos pessoais; O Sr. Weasley sempre que se via sozinho com o casal, saía como se estivesse atrapalhando; Lupin, durante um jantar, disse à Ginny, sem mais nem menos, que ela lembrava Lílian; a Sra. Weasley sorria contente para os dois e sempre designava tarefas domésticas de modo que os deixassem juntos; Gui e Fleur apenas lançavam sorrisos ternos; e Rony começou à dar desculpas para sair de perto deles, deixando-os sozinhos com bastante freqüência.

- A gente deve estar imaginando coisas Harry, só pode! – concluiu Ginny, lavando a louça enquanto Harry secava – Ninguém viu a gente junto... E por mais que mamãe e papai gostem muito de você, não acho que eles gostariam muito de saber que nós ficamos nos agarrando no meu quarto!

- Fala baixo, vai que o Rony ouve! Ele está ali na sala tirando o pó... – Harry enxugava a louça reclamando intimamente por ainda não ter dezessete anos e por isso ter que fazer tudo sem magia.

- Tsc, Rony faz de tudo pra nos deixar a sós, duvido que ele venha aqui. – disse a garota, esfregando o prato – E eu também estou doida pra fazer dezessete anos de uma vez, portanto não reclame já que você faz primeiro!

- Mas eu nem falei nada! – exclamou Harry surpreso pela garota conhecê-lo tão bem.

- Olha, talvez eles estejam desconfiados de que a gente se gosta e estão tentado dar um empurrãozinho... – deduziu Ginny,ignorando o comentário do namorado e lhe passando dois pratos já lavados.

- É, você tem razão... É claro, só pode ser isso! – concordou Harry, guardando os pratos enxugados no armário - Mas mesmo assim, o Rony morre de ciúmes de você e agora vive me empurrando pro seu lado...

- Ah Harry, por favor! Vai me dizer que você não sabe que meu irmão prefere você pra ser meu namorado? – bufou a ruiva, ensaboando um copo e olhando para o garoto como quem tenta explicar algo óbvio – E outra, o Uon-Uon ficou bem mais maleável depois da Lilá...

- É, talvez... Mas o que a gente vai fazer? Deixar como está?

- Bom, sei lá... Quero dizer, eles não têm certeza de nada né... Se quiser deixar assim, dá pra deixar... – Harry sentiu um tom diferente na voz dela.

- Ginny... ei, olha aqui... – disse ele, parando ao lado dela em frente à pia – Você quer que eu conte?

- Não é bem isso... É só que com você é diferente, eu gosto de você de verdade, então eu gostaria de ter você como meu namorado, inclusive na frente da minha família... – murmurou ela, com a voz firme como sempre; Harry gostava cada vez mais do jeito da namorada.

- Bom, eu vou tentar arrancar alguma coisa do Rony, aí te conto pra resolvermos juntos o que fazer. Tudo bem? - o receio dele era ter Ginny exposta como sua namorada, correndo riscos por namorar alguém que Voldemort caça há anos.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu ela contente – E não se preocupe comigo, todos corremos riscos, qualquer um que esteja do seu lado corre riscos. – Harry ficava boquiaberto com o talento dela em lê-lo tão bem – E eu sei me cuidar. – completou, beijando-o em seguida. O garoto com certeza sabia que Ginny sabe se cuidar e detesta que a fiquem superprotegendo.

O barulho de alguma coisa chocando-se com o chão interrompeu o momento, e o casal virou rapidamente para o local de onde veio o som; a mãe da garota fingiu não ver o que eles estavam fazendo e se abaixou pra pegar a cesta de roupas.

- Ah como ando desastrada, toda essa confusão anda mexendo com minha coordenação. Me perdoem por assustá-los – disse a Sra. Weasley rapidamente, recolhendo as roupas e as jogando de qualquer jeito na cesta.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – ofereceu Harry, se abaixando e tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo enquanto alcançava uma camisa em baixo do armário.

- Não se preocupe Harry querido, eu faço isso. Já é de muita ajuda você ajudar Ginny com a louça. - o sorriso bondoso dela ainda estava ali, o que aliviou um pouco a tensão – Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo – dito isso ela sumiu escada acima, sempre sorrindo; Harry não sabia o que pensar, muito menos o sentido da frase dela.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela nos viu... Espero que todos reajam assim. – disse o garoto, sorrindo maroto para a namorada.

- Pois eu imagino que não será assim... – afirmou Ginny, secando as mãos no pano que Harry segurava; o sorriso fugiu dos lábios dele – Acho que Fred e Jorge farão piadas sacanas, sem nos deixar em paz; Rony vai sorrir e ficar de olho na gente o tempo todo; Gui vai ficar com ciúmes de mim, mas Fleur vai intervir; papai ficará emocionado e vai dizer que não teria melhor namorado pra sua filha. – "como se a gente estivesse se casando" bufou ela – Mas no geral, acredito que tudo ficará bem no fim das contas.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu para a sala. Seus pensamentos borbulhavam sem parar; notou que a partir do momento em que eles contassem a todos que estão juntos a coisa se tornaria séria, não seria mais um simples namoro, com beijos roubados e sem preocupações, tudo ficaria mais formal e ele se tornaria o namorado da Ginny, e não mais o amigo do Rony que vem passar as férias na casa deles. O garoto imaginava se os donos da casa permitiriam que ele ficasse ali; se eles continuariam tratando-o como um filho. Havia também o fato de que seria extremamente complicado se ele e Ginny viessem a terminar... Porém ele não se imaginava voltando a ser apenas amigo da ruiva; seu carinho, seu desejo por ela grande demais pra acabar, pensou.

- Vou tomar um banho pra relaxar... – comunicou Ginny, dando um tapa na cabeça de Rony, que estava agachado limpando a estante, e piscando pro namorado.

Rony resmungou algum palavrão inaudível e continuou sua tarefa; Harry sentou-se no sofá e ficou tentando imaginar como começar uma conversa sobre ele e Ginny.

- Hum... – ele limpou a garganta – tem falado com a Lilá?

- Quê? – Rony se virou com a testa franzida para Harry.

- Você tem, tipo... falado com sua namorada?

- Desde quando você se preocupa com meu namoro? Eu sei que você detesta a Lilá... – perguntou Rony, sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Ah... posso detestar ela, mas você continua meu amigo.

- Ihh, já vi que você está querendo alguma coisa! O que aconteceu? Nem pense em sair da Toca, a mamãe nos mata antes que Você-Sabe-Quem te ache!

- Não é isso! – disse Harry, zangado por não saber falar desses assuntos com seu melhor amigo – É que, bem... por-que-você-fica-arrumando-desculpas-pra-me-deixar-sozinho-com-a-Ginny? – ele cuspiu tudo isso muito rápido

- Ãh? Ah... vocês andam de risinhos e cochichos pra cima e pra baixo, pensei que quisessem ficar a sós... – Rony desviou o olhar de Harry, que bagunçava os cabelos nervosamente sem perceber.

- Você? Nos deixar a sós? Pensei que morresse de ciúmes dela...

- Então você confessa que existe alguma coisa entre vocês? – ele voltou o olhar para o amigo.

- Bem... É, acho que sim... – Harry temia a reação de Rony quando ele contasse que já estava namorando Ginny há alguns dias.

- Acha? Ninguém acha essas coisas, ou é ou não é!

- Tá! Tá bom, a gente tá junto! Desde domingo, antes de a gente vir pra cá... – resolveu falar tudo de uma vez.

- Hummm... Bom, pensei que fizesse mais tempo, vocês andam tão, digamos, "grudados"... Se bem que se levar em conta que a Ginny gosta de você desde sempre...

A calma com que o amigo disse isso deixou Harry embasbacado; baixou as mãos dos cabelos e fitou Rony como se ele fosse um ser inacreditável.

- Você sabia? – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar.

- Eu imaginava, na verdade todos aqui imaginam... Mamãe mandou a gente não atrapalhar se não ela nos deixaria sem comida e roupa lavada; e acredite em mim: ela faz. Certa vez Jorge escondeu uns papéis importantíssimos de Percy, teve de comer o que sobrava e andava fedendo, até que mamãe ficou com pena e resolveu deixar pra lá... – a cara amedrontada de Rony comprovava a história, principalmente por ele temer mais do que tudo ficar sem comida.

- Certo... E estão todos bem quanto a isso? – Harry, envergonhado, preferiu fitar os joelhos.

- Imagino que sim... Todos sempre souberam que Ginny gosta de você. Quando papai e mamãe ficaram sabendo, através de Fred e Jorge, que ela andou namorando uns garotos no colégio, eles detestaram o fato de não ser você. – Rony mexia no pano, que até a pouco usava para tirar o pó, como se tivesse algo escondido nele – É claro que no fundo gostaríamos que nossa irmãzinha não namorasse ninguém, – sua voz agora aumentou um pouco e se tornou mais rígida – mas você sabe muito bem como ela é...

- É, sei sim... – o garoto não sabia dizer se estava aliviado por ser o preferido pra namorar Ginny, ou se estava apavorado pelo fato de todos já estarem desconfiados de tudo.

- Você vai contar pra todo mundo?

- Bom, acredito que sim... É o certo, né? – ele arriscou olhar para o amigo, que o fitava seriamente.

- Sim, é o que deve fazer. Você é meu amigo, passa as férias aqui, meus pais adoram você, não é como Miguel nem Dino, você já é da família, não pode querer namorar Ginny escondido.

- Você tem razão... Eu vou contar. – Harry não sabia de onde veio a coragem, mas a idéia de poder namorar Ginny tranquilamente, sem medo de ser azarado por um dos irmãos dela, era tentadora.

- Então fique sabendo que é melhor não magoá-la. Sei que relacionamentos acabam, mas se isso acontecer com vocês, é melhor que seja de comum acordo, não machuque ela – o tom de alerta era facilmente reconhecido naquela frase.

- Eu nunca machucaria Ginny. – foi a única coisa que Harry teve absoluta certeza para poder falar.

- É... então tá... tudo bem... agora que está tudo resolvido... – totalmente sem graça e aliviado por dar fim ao assunto, Rony levantou, jogou o pano em cima de uma mesinha de canto e foi pra cozinha, alegando estar com sede; porém Harry sabia que o amigo deu essa desculpa pra poder ficar longe dele, e assim que se reencontrassem o assunto fosse diferente.

Esperar que todos cheguem, pensar nas palavras certas, aguardar o momento apropriado, tudo era difícil demais para Harry, que se encontrava deitado na sua cama, no quarto de Rony, encarando o teto. Aprender feitiços e ganhar batalhas parecia mais fácil, já que tem alguém para ensinar, há um método e só existem duas possibilidades no final: acertar ou errar e ganhar ou perder. Entretanto, contar à família da namorada sobre o namoro parecia algo assustador; poderiam não gostar, e aí então Harry poderia ser azarado, torturado, expulso da casa, ou tantas outras coisas que o garoto não se permitia pensar. Ele procurava pensar positivo, que será aceito e tudo continuará como sempre: ele sendo como da família.

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido pela entrada de Ginny no quarto; de cabelos molhados exalando fortemente o perfume floral, a garota entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e deitou toda risonha ao lado de Harry, distribuindo beijinhos pelo rosto e pescoço dele.

- Hummm... O cheiro do seu cabelo é tão bom... – confessou o garoto, abraçando a namorada de lado e cheirando suas madeixas.

- É cheiro de xampu Harry... – disse ela, achando graça no comentário dele.

- Você está toda cheirosa... e macia... – ele completou, a roçar os dedos pelo pequeno pedaço de pele descoberta das costas dela.

- Ainda bem que o banho continua funcionando pra limpar então... – sarcástica, ela segurava o riso.

- Depois eu que tenho falta de tato... Você realmente é irmã do Rony. – Harry tentava provocá-la, com palavras e gestos, já que distribuía beijos pelo pescoço da garota.

- Não tente me provocar Harry, eu garanto que você vai se arrepender... – a voz dela era firme, porém Harry notou que ela estava arrepiada.

- Estou pagando pra ver... Gininha – ele arrastou propositadamente a última palavra.

Ginny abocanhou os lábios do namorado, empurrou-o pra que ficasse deitado de costas na cama, subiu em cima e se sentou no pé da barriga dele, assim que terminou o beijo.

- Você vai pagar caro então... – ambos sorriam travessos.

A garota arrancou o suéter e a camiseta dele rapidamente, então voltou a deitar completamente por cima do namorado e começou a beijá-lo e arranhá-lo no peito com as unhas curtas. Harry sabia que aquilo tudo era perigoso, primeiro porque seria difícil parar, segundo porque alguém poderia surpreendê-los; mas ele sentia cada vez mais uma necessidade gritante em ter Ginny colada a ele, incluindo os lábios.

- Se eu ganhar isso toda vez que te provoco, pode ter certeza que vou ficar craque nisso! – disse Harry, com a voz falha devido à respiração rápida, quando Ginny afastou.

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo – os dois gargalharam com o modo simples e direto com que ela falou isso.

- Você é simplesmente adorável... – afirmou Harry, olhando de baixo e a segurando pela fina cintura.

Ginny sorriu pequeno, seus lábios abriram poucamente, dando pra ver o comecinho dos dentes, suas bochechas avermelharam suavemente e seus olhos de chocolate enrugaram nos cantinhos.

- Retiro o que eu disse, que você não tem tato algum. Às vezes você consegue ser bem gentil e charmoso...

- Isso é porque você me deslumbra, me encanta... – Harry disse o que ele realmente sentia, por isso suas palavras saíram firmes e sinceras, e mesmo assim ele sentiu que não conseguiu traduzir o efeito que Ginny lhe causava.

A garota, com a expressão séria, baixou-se, esparramando os longos cabelos no peito nu do namorado, causando cócegas, e pressionou docemente os lábios nos dele, fazendo em seguida um caminho de beijinhos por seu pescoço, peito, desceu até a barriga, mordeu levemente embaixo do umbigo e foi subindo de volta, sem parar os beijos. Quando seu rosto ficou de frente para o de Harry, bem próximos, ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele, além do verde esmeralda que ela tanto amava, e nada mais precisou ser dito; Harry soube que ela o amava, mas aquele não seria o momento certo para ela dizer tais palavras, ela esperaria até que ele pudesse dizê-las de volta, com toda a sinceridade que tivesse.

Uma vez entendidos, Harry beijou-a amorosamente, deitando-a novamente ao seu lado e infiltrando as mãos por baixo de sua camiseta, acariciando-lhe as costas afavelmente. Foi neste momento que a porta abriu e Fleur entrou distraidamente, com uma calça na mão; Harry e Ginny sentaram rapidamente, devido ao susto.

- Oh, perrdoem-mê! Non quis atrrapalharr, só vim trazerr este calce de Rony... – andando rapidamente, com os cabelos louros dançando nas costas, Fleur depositou a calça em cima da cama de Rony e voltou pra porta, mas antes de sair avisou – Tomem cuidade, está quase na horra de jantar, já devem estarr todos chega'. – com uma piscadela, ela saiu e fechou a porta.

- Bom, acho que depois dessa, nem tem mais clima de qualquer jeito... – comentou Ginny.

Rindo bobamente, saíram do quarto depois de alguns minutos, durante os quais Harry voltou a se vestir e eles trocaram mais alguns beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Decidido a abrir o jogo, Harry achou melhor falar com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley primeiro, se eles aceitassem bem o namoro, então seria tudo mais fácil. Contou à Ginny, enquanto colocavam os pratos e talheres na mesa, sua conversa com Rony; a garota apenas sorriu convencida e falou: "eu não te disse?".

Porém, com a demora da chegada do Sr. Weasley e de Gui, Harry voltou a ficar aflito, deixando a namorada impaciente.

- Harry, tanto faz você falar agora ou daqui uma hora, ou em qualquer hora! – esbravejou ela, enquanto fingiam jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

- Então quer dizer que vocês vão se entregar hoje? – Rony ia sentando no sofá, empurrando os dois com a bunda para poder se sentar bem no meio.

- Ah sai pra lá Uon-Uon! - exclamou Ginny, tentando empurrar o irmão; Harry apenas se afastou pro lado e olhava sem parar a porta, esperando que o dono da casa entrasse por ela a qualquer momento.

- Olha o jeito que fala comigo! – disse ele, num tom de aviso – Eu posso muito bem ir contar tudo pra mamãe antes que o Harry tome coragem... – ameaçou ele, tentando segurar as mãos da irmã.

- Contar o que pra mim crianças? – Molly vinha da cozinha, de avental e enxugando as mãos no pano de prato.

Todos paralisaram, olhando assustados para a senhora baixinha, gorducha, de cabelos vermelhos e sorriso bondoso. Harry olhou pra Ginny e viu que a garota tentava arranjar uma boa desculpa, mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, ele tomou coragem e decidiu contar tudo.

- Será que eu poderia falar com a Sra.? – ele perguntou, tentando miseravelmente soar firme.

A mulher abriu ainda mais o sorriso e olhou de Harry para Ginny.

- Claro que sim querido! Vem, vamos até a cozinha, preciso ver como estão aquelas costelas de carneiro... – e dizendo isso ela voltou porta adentro.

- Eu vou com você... – Ginny já se levantava.

- Espera um pouco aqui, me deixa começar... – ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase...

- Não. Eu quero ir junto, é melhor assim. Não sou criança pra vocês ficarem falando de mim pelas costas, como se eu não pudesse opinar em nada. – dito isso, a garota deu a mão para o namorado e seguiram juntos para a cozinha; Rony, arrependido por ter feito o escândalo, acenou amigavelmente para Harry, como quem tenta passar seu apoio.

Agachada em frente ao forno aberto, de costas para eles, espetando a carne com uma faca, encontrava-se distraidamente Molly Weasley. De mãos dadas o casal parou alguns passos atrás dela, esperando até que ela levantasse e virasse para eles; o que não demorou quase nada. Assim que avistou os dois, parados em pé, com caras apreensivas e baixou o olhar para suas mãos, ela apenas sorriu e deixou a faca e o pano de prato em cima da pia, então voltou-se para Harry e Ginny e os abraçou, deixando-os completamente sem jeito.

- Oh, que bom que finalmente se acertaram! Fico tão feliz por terem vindo me contar! – exclamou ela, notadamente animada, ao soltar o casal e olhá-los como se nunca os tivesse visto antes.

- Bom... obrigado Sra. Weasley – agradeceu Harry, com a mão livre nos cabelos, bastante encabulado.

- É, eu não imaginava que você levaria assim mamãe, numa boa – suspirou Ginny, aliviada, acariciando o braço da mãe com uma das mãos.

- Ah, eu e Arthur sempre soubemos que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde... É claro que gostaríamos que demorasse um pouco mais, – confessou ela – mas nós já tivemos a idade de vocês... – voltou a atenção para o forno – Ficamos sabendo que você teve uns namoradinhos na escola Ginny; e bem, você ainda tem quinze anos, se for pra namorar, é melhor que namore alguém que conhecemos, alguém de quem gostamos... – ela sorriu afetuosamente para Harry.

- Tudo bem, mas fique sabendo que Rony é apenas um ano mais velho do que eu e vive se agarrando com uma loira desentupidora de privada que você não conhece e, eu posso garantir, não gostaria de ter a infelicidade de conhecer. Portanto... Ai! – seu discurso foi interrompido pelo beliscão que Harry deu em sua cintura.

- Portanto agradecemos muito a confiança que tem em nós e espero que continue tudo bem, quero dizer, que eu possa continuar por aqui... eu realmente gosto da Toca... – murmurou Harry, interrompendo Ginny antes que ela estragasse tudo.

- Ora, não seja bobo querido! Você já é da família, não importa o que aconteça, nós nunca daremos as costas a você! – Molly beijou carinhosamente a bochecha de Harry – Obviamente isso não quer dizer que vocês podem ficar por aí, trancados nos quartos, se agarrando, vocês são muito novos, há tempo pra tudo e...

- Não! É claro que não, pode ficar tranqüila... – interrompeu Harry, temeroso com o rumo do assunto e com o fato de Ginny ter aberto a boca para discutir.

- Bom, se é assim... Aceito o namoro de vocês de coração! – sorrindo, a Sra. os abraçou e os beijou novamente, retirando em seguida a forma do forno e se distraindo com a comida, dando-lhes a chance de sair de fininho.

O modo positivo com que a Sra. Weasley recebeu a notícia só acalmou Harry temporariamente, pois quando o Sr. Weasley, Gui, Fred e Jorge chegaram, o garoto notou que a pior parte era agora: contar aos homens da casa que ele estava namorando a adorada caçula. Ginny sugeriu ao namorado que eles contassem primeiro ao pai dela, e depois todos dariam juntos a notícia para os irmãos; Harry nunca ficou tão feliz com o fato de Carlinhos trabalhar longe e Percy estar brigado com a família.

Entretanto, durante o jantar Harry teve certeza de que Molly já contara a novidade a Arthur (provavelmente quando eles estavam sozinhos na cozinha, momentos antes de se sentarem a mesa), pois o chefe da casa sorria divertido para ele e Ginny, não tão entusiasmado quanto Molly, mas visivelmente confortável com a situação. Essa foi a deixa para a garota ficar de cochichos e afagos com o namorado, o que deixou Harry bastante aflito já que ainda haviam três irmãos ciumentos, que desconheciam o namoro, olhando-os atentamente.

- Algum problema Ginny? – questionou Gui, quando a irmã inclinou-se pela terceira vez e cochichou no ouvido de Harry, que sentiu seu estômago revirar com a pergunta repentina.

- Non tem prrobléme nenhu' com sú irrmã Gui, non seje intrrometide... – respondeu Fleur, antes que Ginny pudesse abrir a boca; o rapaz pareceu atender prontamente o pedido da noiva e Rony sorriu embasbacado para a cunhada.

- Isso aí Fleur, vamos deixar os pombinhos em paz... – comentou Fred, pegando uma colher cheia de purê de batatas.

- Se não morreremos magrelos e fedidos – completou Jorge.

- Vocês dois sosseguem! – ordenou a Sra. Weasley.

Os filhos obedeceram à mãe, mas apenas por alguns poucos minutos, nos quais Harry procurava evitar Ginny, que segurava sua mão e falava o tempo todo em seu ouvido que os irmãos não tinham nada com a vida dela.

- Você está tão quieto Roniquinho... Saudades da Lilazinha? – perguntou Jorge, após limpar o prato pela segunda vez.

- Não enche... – mandou Rony, encarando o prato já vazio.

- Acredito que isso tenha sido um sim Jorge... – informou Fred; Fleur e Gui conversavam baixinho, sorrindo e alheios aos outros.

- Deve ser realmente ruim ficar longe da namorada, principalmente durante essas datas festivas. Ainda bem que nem todos passam por isso... Né, Harry? – o comentário de Ginny foi tão imprevisto que Harry sentiu um nó formar em sua garganta e torceu para que não fosse a comida que tivesse voltado.

- É, ainda bem... – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu falar.

- Harry, desembucha logo, você está me envergonhando... Enfrentou várias vezes Você-Sabe-Quem e agora está com medo de contar que você e ... – a frase de Rony foi interrompida pelo chute que levou de Ginny na canela.

- Contar o que? – perguntaram Fred e Jorge; Fleur e Gui finalmente voltaram a atenção para o restante.

Naqueles poucos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram, Harry, por incrível que pareça, se sentiu mais confiante depois das palavras de Rony, afinal ele e os irmãos de Ginny sempre se deram bem, não era algo tão terrível; e também há o detalhe da personalidade da ruiva: ela não se deixa intimidar pelos irmãos e, quando quer, sabe ser tão respeitada quanto a Sra. Weasley. Além do que, este é um momento sério na vida dele, e não seria legal que ele sentisse vergonha ao lembrar-se desse dia, por ter sido um covarde.

- Contar que eu e a Ginny estamos namorando – sua voz saiu tão firme e decidida que ele quase não a reconheceu; o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley o olhavam orgulhosos; Rony olhava de um para o outro na mesa; Ginny apertou sua mão e lhe sorriu confiante; Fred e Jorge sorriam sarcásticos e Gui tinha os olhos arregalados, enquanto Fleur exibia um sorriso ofuscante para Harry.

- Mas ela tem quinze anos! – exclamou Gui , se dirigindo ao pai; Harry empalideceu.

- Você tinha treze quando agarrou aquela morena bonitona de olhos azuis! – retrucou Ginny exasperada – Pensa que eu não ouço vocês comentando sobre garotas? – disse ela, diante da cara de desentendimento do irmão.

- É diferente... – começou ele sem jeito, enquanto Fleur o olhava raivosa; ninguém ousava responder Ginny.

- Diferente porque sou uma garota? Oras, vá pra p...

- Chega! – esbravejou a Sra. Weasley – Os dois estão namorando e eu e Arthur permitimos, não vemos problema nenhum! Harry é o melhor namorado que a nossa Ginny poderia ter! Agora calem todos a boca ou eu fico uma semana sem cozinhar! – ameaçou ela, pondo-se de pé para tirar a mesa.

- Eu vou vigiar eles, não se preocupem e fechem a boca, por Merlin! – disse Rony, apavorado com a ameaça da mãe.

- Acho que isso será difícil meu caro irmão, nosso cunhadinho tem aquela capa da invisibilidade... – começou Fred.

- Sem contar que ele consegue fugir de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus comensais há uns quinze anos, nós somos fichinha – completou Jorge, rindo alegremente com o irmão.

- Vocês ouviram a mãe de vocês, – pronunciou o Sr. Weasley, pela primeira vez – nós permitimos e até gostamos do namoro, ninguém melhor para a Ginny! É isso o que importa... E garotas de quinze anos têm namorados Gui, você sabe perfeitamente disso. Deixem que da irmã de vocês cuido eu. – dito isso, ele levantou-se e seguiu para a sala.

Durante toda a cena que se passou, Harry achou melhor ficar quieto, não seria apropriado abrir a boca durante uma discussão de família, mesmo que ele esteja envolvido no motivo da discussão. Gui pareceu esquecer completamente o namoro da irmã, já que estava ocupado demais com Fleur, que não gostou nada de saber sobre a tal morena bonitona. Rony comia o resto do pudim de carne e Fred e Jorge olhavam Harry com sorrisos malandros estampados na cara.

- Você foi bem espertinho hein Harry? Debaixo dos nossos narizes... – disse Jorge, aproveitando que a mãe estava na cozinha.

- Nossa única irmãzinha... – continuou Fred, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Ah, parem de ser retardados, tá na cara que vocês adoraram a idéia, me poupe! – reclamou Ginny, levantando para ajudar a mãe na cozinha, e dando um selinho em Harry, sem cerimônias.

- Urgh, não faça isso na minha frente, eu estou comendo – murmurou Rony, porém a garota não ouviu.

- Digamos que aliviaremos esta pra você Harry, porque você nos deu aquele dinheiro para investir na nossa loja... – comunicou Fred.

- E nunca nos cobrou nada por essa grande ajuda... – complementou Jorge.

- Não sejam idiotas, eu nunca cobraria nada por aquilo, muito menos que vocês livrem minha barra com a Ginny... – interveio Harry.

- Acredite em mim: não reclame. Estamos te dando carta branca, não queira devolvê-la – disse Fred, como se estivesse fazendo negócios com Harry.

- Aceite e fique de bico calado, cunhadinho – aconselhou Jorge.

- Cara, você tem sorte! – disse Rony, com a boca cheia – Nós somos bons demais com você porque é nosso amigo, mesmo que namore nossa irmã, isso não muda – concluiu ele, após engolir.

Harry apenas sorriu em resposta; realmente, fora bem melhor do que pensara, Ginny tinha razão. Agora que tudo já estava certo e ele jogava Snap Explosivo com os amigos, o garoto percebeu que seu medo não fazia sentido. Ele sempre se deu bem com os Weasley, não havia razão em imaginar que toda a amizade ficaria balançada por ele namorar a caçula da família, pelo contrário, a união deles seria fortalecida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

O resto dos dias na' Toca foram os melhores que Harry já passara; ele sempre gostou muito da casa e de todos que a freqüentam, o carinho com que a Sra. Weasley o tratava o fazia se sentir em casa, apesar dos tempos ruins, o clima era sempre agradável, familiar. E agora havia Ginny. Poder observá-la sem receios, beijá-la (mesmo que extremamente rápido e discretamente, diante de sua família), abraçá-la e mostrar a todos que ela é sua namorada, era de certo modo libertador, mesmo ele se sentindo mais ligado à família desde que o namoro veio à tona. Se fosse apenas pela vontade de Ginny eles agiriam como Gui e Fleur na frente de todos, no entanto, Harry achou melhor não abusar da boa vontade dos cunhados, que continuavam tratando-o como mais um irmão. Desta forma, o casal continuava a aproveitar qualquer momento a sós, sempre tomando muito cuidado, pois no calor do momento era difícil lembrar que alguém poderia flagrá-los.

Até alguns meses atrás, Harry acreditava que as melhores coisas em sua vida eram quadribol, ter Rony e Mione por perto, estar em Hogwarts ou na' Toca e os momentos calmos, em que ele podia agir como um garoto de dezesseis anos, sem ter de carregar os fardos do "Eleito". Entretanto, alguns meses atrás ele não tinha uma pele branca e alva para beijar e acariciar, não havia lábios macios sempre prontos pra receber os seus; também faltavam os longos cabelos cor de morango que pendiam graciosamente pelos ombros pequenos, e as mãos gentis que sempre lhe faziam carinhos, não tinha o corpo quente sempre à procura do seu, ou os olhos de chocolate sempre a fitá-lo amorosos e chamativos, não havia tamanha cumplicidade, nem momentos furtivos em que ele passava desfrutando-se dos prazeres em ter uma namorada, uma namorada que ele gostava cada dia mais. Há meses atrás, simplesmente não havia Ginny. E agora que ele à tinha, que o monstro em seu peito ronronava feliz e fazia manha sempre buscando mais, só o pensamento de perdê-la deixava-o desnorteado, vazio.

Voltaram a Hogwarts numa tarde alguns dias após o Ano-Novo; Hermione saudou apenas Harry e Ginny, cobrando-lhes detalhes minuciosos sobre o anúncio do namoro, enquanto Rony foi recebido por uma eufórica Lilá. As aulas voltariam já no dia seguinte, e Harry aguardava ansioso o próximo encontro com Dumbledore para contar-lhe sobre Snape e Malfoy.

Os alunos trouxeram frescas novidades das férias; muitos tinham parentes, amigos ou conhecidos prontos para narrar histórias sobre a situação do Ministério com relação a Você-Sabe-Quem e seus comensais, acidentes com cara de ataques, pessoas desaparecidas e diversas tragédias. Porém o assunto mais comentado, disparado na frente de qualquer outro, era o namoro de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley. Inúmeras garotas passaram a olhar enciumadas para a ruiva; Romilda Vane chegou a questioná-la se o namorado havia uma tatuagem de hipogrifo no peito, ao que Ginny respondeu que na verdade se tratava de um Rabo Córneo Húngaro. Sempre que andavam de mãos dadas pelo colégio, o casal atraía toda a atenção e burburinhos de conversas baixas os acompanhavam; Dino e Harry falavam apenas o básico para uma convivência sadia. E durante um milésimo de segundo Harry acreditou ter visto Dumbledore piscar-lhe um olho, durante o jantar, no momento em que ele e Ginny chegaram e se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória. Inclusive os professores pareceram achar o assunto interessante no primeiro dia de aula, porém apenas Slughorn e Hagrid tocaram diretamente no assunto; o primeiro parabenizou-os e os comparou sorridente a Lílian e Tiago Potter, divertindo-se com a teoria de que os Potter preferem as ruivas; o segundo abraçou emocionado o casal, enfatizando o quanto o tempo passa rápido e convidando-os para irem até sua cabana, comemorar a novidade à base de Uísque de Fogo (tanto Harry quanto Ginny adoraram a idéia e consideraram dar uma passadinha lá qualquer noite).

Outra novidade que animou os alunos do sexto ano foi a notícia de que começariam as aulas de Aparatação; Harry, que já havia aparatado acompanhado de Dumbledore, não ligou muito para as aulas, mas seus amigos o questionavam o tempo todo sobre com era. A aula que o garoto realmente aguardava era a do diretor, que não tardou em chegar. Porém ao contar-lhe sobre a conversa de Snape e Malfoy, Dumbledore agiu como sempre: enfatizou sua total confiança em Severo. As duas lembranças desta aula, conseguidas com muito esforço, eram, segundo o professor, importantíssimas. Na primeira foi possível constatar que o jovem Tom Riddle matou o pai e os avós e culpou o tio, Morfino Gaunt, modificando sua memória e roubando-lhe o anel de Servolo. Na segunda, que fora alterada, há o momento em que Tom, usando o anel roubado, pergunta ao professor Slughorn sobre Horcruxes; neste momento uma névoa invadiu a sala, comprovando a alteração da memória. Após discutirem o que presenciaram, Dumbledore deu a Harry a tarefa de convencer o professor de poções a lhe dar a verdadeira memória.

O garoto narrou tudo o que viu e ouviu, inclusive a tarefa, a Rony e Mione, separadamente já que eles ainda não se falavam. Quanto a Ginny, Harry não sabia o que fazer, contar ou não contar; temia que a namorada corresse riscos por saber coisas tão importantes, mas também não desejava mentir quando ela lhe perguntasse o que ele fazia quando ia ao escritório do diretor. E a pergunta veio alguns dias depois, enquanto namoravam de noitinha na sala comunal .

- Ginny... é complicado... – respondeu Harry, beijando a bochecha dela em seguida; ele estava sentado no sofá e a garota estava sentada de lado, no meio das suas pernas.

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar... – tornou ela, sem encará-lo.

- Não é que eu não queira, é que pode ser perigoso pra você saber de certas coisas... – explicou ele, abraçando-a.

- Rony e Hermione sabem... – lembrou ela, num tom queixoso.

- Eles sabem de tudo, desde o começo, não é justo excluí-los agora. Mas você eu ainda posso proteger.

- Não quero que me proteja, quero que me deixe ajudá-lo. Quero ser sua amiga também, como Mione, não só sua namorada – ela finalmente o encarou, o que fez Harry se sentir um crápula ao ver como ela estava chateada.

- Não faça isso, por favor... Não me convença, você sabe que consegue qualquer coisa de mim, não me obrigue a te contar. – pediu o garoto, boiando no mar de chocolate que lhe tragava suavemente – Eu só quero o seu bem, quero te manter longe disso, não é que não confie em você ou que considere Hermione mais minha amiga.

- Eu também só quero o seu bem, não é curiosidade ou frescura por você não me contar tudo. Só quero estar do seu lado, te ajudando.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto me ajuda... Quando a gente está junto eu esqueço todos os problemas, só tem você. – confessou Harry, acariciando a pele macia do rosto da namorada – Você é o que eu tenho de melhor, não posso arriscar te perder.

Ginny beijou-o intensamente, sem se importar com os poucos alunos conversando pela sala; todos espiaram o casal e trocaram sorrisinhos, exceto Dino, que preferiu não olhar uma segunda vez.

- Se você faz questão, então está tudo bem... Mas se for fazer algo perigoso, ou se precisar da minha ajuda, não pense duas vezes antes de falar comigo – avisou a ruiva.

- Combinado – sorriu ele em resposta, passando em seguida a beijar o pescoço morno e cheiroso da garota.

- Harry... tem gente olhando... – murmurou ela, com a voz fraca, parecendo não se importar tanto com a platéia.

- Tsc, que se dane... Já passei por pior... – sussurrou ele, com os lábios relando em baixo da orelha da namorada, arrepiando toda a pele dela – E outra, a gente quase não se vê, com todos esses trabalhos e você tendo que estudar pros N.; temos que aproveitar o tempo livre.

- É verdade, eu estou com tanta saudade, mesmo a gente se vendo todos os dias... – concordou ela, bagunçando os cabelos negros enquanto se contorcia com as carícias do garoto.

- Pode matar a saudade à vontade, juro que não vou reclamar – avisou Harry, sério, encarando-a.

- Eu sei muito bem que você não reclamaria... – respondeu Ginny em meio a risos e beijando-o novamente.

Já nem ligavam mais se tinha ou não gente na sala observando-os, só pensavam em matar a saudade e curtirem um ao outro antes de dormir, já que no dia seguinte seria complicado para se verem.

- Hum...

O casal parou calmamente o beijo antes de virar em direção ao barulho; Hermione estava em pé a alguns passos de distância, olhando para as mãos.

- Que foi? – perguntou Harry, tentando não soar irritado pela intromissão.

- Você não tinha ido dormir? – questionou Ginny, estranhando a aparição da amiga.

- Só subi pra deixar vocês sozinhos um pouco, – respondeu Mione, olhando de esguelha para as pessoas na sala – mas como você não subiu, logo imaginei que vocês se empolgaram... – ela rolou os olhos e, diante da cara perplexa dos amigos, completou – Então resolvi vir aqui lembrar vocês que o Uon-Uon pode aparecer a qualquer hora. Suponho que vocês não queiram briga...

- Tsc, o Rony está se agarrando com a Lilá por aí, ele não tem o direito de abrir a boca, e se abrir eu enfio a varinha dele...

- Hey, não quero nem saber! – interrompeu Hermione – Só vim avisar, já que quando estão, digamos, "envolvidos", vocês não pensam muito bem! – dito isso, virou as costas e subiu as escadas, murmurando algo inaudível.

- Eu acho que na verdade ela veio ver se o Rony já tinha chegado... Foi só falar nele que ela já ficou irritada e foi embora... – supôs Harry, poucos segundos depois.

- Você tem razão... – concordou Ginny, se ajeitando no colo do namorado – Esse meu irmão também é um tapado, ele nem gosta daquela garota estúpida...

- Bom, na verdade nós sabemos de quem ele gosta... – tornou Harry, distribuindo beijinhos pelo rosto da garota.

- Sim... Acho que só ele mesmo não sabe, ou fingi não saber... – deduziu Ginny, se aninhando mais nos braços do namorado.

- Mas ela faz igual, por isso não me intrometo...

- Um dia eles se entendem... –Ginny agora distribuía beijinhos pelo pescoço de Harry, esfregando o nariz na pele morna.

- Uhum...- o garoto mantinha os olhos fechados e se concentrava nos lábios macios tocando sua pele.

- Hum...

O casal, achando ser Hermione mais uma vez, virou-se irritado para o local de onde veio o som irritante; era Rony, meio sem graça e meio carrancudo.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – questionou ele, sentando numa poltrona bem ao lado dos dois.

- Caçando fadas mordentes... – ironizou Ginny, olhando feio para o irmão – É claro que a gente estava namorando, até você chegar e atrapalhar, é claro, Roniquinho...

- Olha aqui... – começou Rony, mas Harry interrompeu ao ver que começaria uma briga.

- Ei, chega! A gente está junto Rony, assim como você e a Lilá, então não chateia... – ele já tinha perdido a paciência devido a tantas interrupções.

Rony entortou o rosto numa careta, mas acabou ficando quieto, parecia estar cansado demais pra arranjar briga. Percebendo que não havia mais chances de ficar a sós com o namorado hoje, Ginny deu boa noite aos dois (em Harry ela deu um longo selinho enquanto Rony virava a cara, preferindo não ver) e subiu para os dormitórios. Passado algum tempo, em que Harry decidia se perguntava ou não qual era o problema do amigo, ele resolveu falar de uma vez.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – tentou ele.

- Quê?... ah... nada não, é só que eu to cansado mesmo...

- Cansado da Lilá? – arriscou Harry, olhando para os próprios pés para não ter que encarar o amigo durante uma conversa dessas.

- É, é por aí sim... Ela não cansa de me beijar. E ela é muito possessiva, grudenta... – respondeu Rony, tão ou mais sem jeito que o amigo.

- Mas você sabe que é bem fácil resolver isso... – aconselhou Harry.

- É, sei sim... – respondeu vagamente Rony.

Passaram mais alguns minutos apenas em silêncio, a pequena conversa parecia ter sido o suficiente para os dois; falar de assuntos pessoais nunca fora o forte nem de Harry e muito menos de Rony.

- É, acho que vou dormir também... – disse Harry, bocejando em seguida – Você vem?

- Vou... – respondeu Rony, já se levantando, seguido pelo amigo – É... a Hermione já foi dormir?

Harry deduziu que o amigo perguntou isso pra ter certeza de que Mione estava dormindo e não se agarrando com McLaggen.

- Já, faz tempo... Eu estava com a Ginny e como você estava com a Lilá, ela foi dormir pra não ficar sozinha. – Harry falou isso de propósito, querendo que Rony se sentisse culpado; e pela cara do amigo ele percebeu que obteve sucesso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Buscando realizar a tarefa que Dumbledore lhe passou, Harry decidiu seguir o conselho de Rony e ficar depois da aula de poções pra perguntar ao professor Slughorn sobre as horcruxes. Tentando agradar o professor antes de interrogá-lo, Harry trapaceou durante a aula: ao invés de criar um antídoto para o veneno em seu frasco, leu em seu livro de poções uma anotação do Príncipe Mestiço orientando a usar benzoar como uma forma de antídoto contra a maioria dos venenos; o garoto então pegou uma pedra de benzoar e a mostrou ao professor quando este veio conferir seu antídoto, o que o deixou eufórico. Hermione ficou furiosa com Harry por ele ter levado a melhor de novo com as dicas do livro velho e Rony ficou chateado com o amigo por não ter compartilhado a informação com ele; Harry, cansado das brigas, explicou que ele só fez aquilo para ganhar pontos com o professor, o que acabou não adiantando de nada já que, ao final da aula, Slughorn se escandalizou quando Harry mencionou as horcruxes, afirmou, bastante atormentado, que ele não sabia nada sobre o assunto. Apenas Ginny ficou do lado de Harry, mesmo sem saber o que de tão grave ele perguntou ao professor.

- Não fica assim, ele te adora, tenho certeza que uma hora ele te conta o que você quer saber – consolou Ginny, sentada no chão empoeirado da velha sala vazia em que eles costumavam praticar feitiços, e que agora havia se tornado o único local onde eles podiam ficar realmente a sós.

A garota estava com as costas encostadas na parede e Harry, deitado no chão, recostava a cabeça em suas pernas enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos.

- Eu já te disse que não é bem assim Ginny... O que eu preciso saber é muito importante, nem pra Dumbledore ele contou a verdade! – Harry se sentia cada vez mais contrariado por não ter idéia de como conseguir a memória verdadeira de Slughorn, e isso o deixava irritado – Não é fácil como você faz parecer...

- Pois então eu não digo mais nada, não sei o que nem como você deve fazer o que tem de fazer, seja lá que droga for isso – o tom da garota foi calmo e sarcástico, o que foi pior do que se ela tivesse gritado; os carinhos cessaram.

- Não me diga que você vai ficar brava comigo, já basta o Rony e a Hermione! – rugiu Harry, sentando e virando de frente pra namorada - Eu não agüento mais a cara deles... É como se eu tivesse traído a confiança deles pra me dar bem e não pra... – ele estacou e segurou os cabelos com as duas mãos, baixando a cabeça.

- Mas é melhor você dar um jeito de fazer as pazes com eles, já que podem te ajudar bem melhor do que eu Potter – retrucou Ginny, se pondo em pé visivelmente revoltada.

- Não me deixa pior do que eu já estou! – retrucou Harry – Vai me deixar também Ginevra? – berrou ele, quando a garota ia em direção a porta.

- Desde quando você me chama assim? – gritou Ginny, se voltando para o namorado com as mãos na cintura.

- Desde que você me chama pelo sobrenome! – cuspiu ele, furioso.

Eles apenas se encararam por alguns segundos, mas pareceu mais tempo.

- Quando você estiver mais calmo e controlado, aí a gente se fala – disse Ginny, virando-se novamente para a porta.

- Quer dizer que você não se importa com as partes podres em mim? Só me quer quando eu estiver calmo e controlado? Sem me preocupar com todos os problemas e... – faltou muito pouco para Harry deixar escapar que é o Eleito e que tudo o que ele vinha fazendo era pra tentar derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

Porém não seria preciso ele se refrear, já que Ginny fez isso por ele, segundos depois, ao partir pra cima dele com a expressão dura e magoada, socando-o bem no peito, com um murro só e não com soquinhos leves como as outras garotas.

- Como você pode dizer isso? – começou Ginny, com a voz perigosamente calma – Eu sei muito bem pelo que você passa, antes de ser sua namoradinha eu era só a irmã idiota e apaixonada do seu melhor amigo. – encarar os olhos castanhos doía mais do que o local onde ele havia sido socado – Eu sempre soube pelo que você passou e ainda tem de passar... Não sou burra, sei que esses seus encontros com Dumbledore e toda essa história de não me contar as coisas pra me proteger, só pode significar que tem a ver com Você-Sabe-Quem...

Harry tentou tocá-la, mas ela recuou um passo; também tentou se desculpar, dizer que aquilo saiu sem pensar, porém ela voltou a falar, como se ao começar, estivesse sendo difícil parar, e precisasse desabafar tudo.

- Eu tentei gostar de outro... Alguém menos complicado, que os problemas fossem idiotas e fáceis de resolver... alguém que gostasse de mim, já que há pouco tempo atrás você nem me olhava! – o tom de mágoa se tornou claro na voz de Ginny – Eu tentei não gostar do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, tentei não gostar dos cabelos bagunçados, ou dos olhos verdes ou do sorriso que me deixa idiota... Mas eu sempre pensava em você, em como seria estar com você... Nem os beijos de Miguel nem os de Dino matavam minha vontade de te beijar...

- Ginny... – tentou Harry, desesperado pra que ela parasse de falar; ele nunca sentiu tanto em magoar alguém, as palavras dela estavam o torturando.

Ela não chorava, apenas encarava impassível o verde dos olhos dele.

- Eu não queria gostar de você... é complicado demais... eu gosto tanto de você e nem sei o que vai acontecer, o que você tem que fazer...

- Não fala assim, por favor... Me desculpa, você sabe como eu sou burro! – Harry se aproximou dela, que não se afastou – Eu só disse aquilo porque eu estava bravo, não é sua culpa, eu sei disso... você sabe que eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de coisa...

Ginny continuava séria, apenas olhando-o; Harry preferia que ela gritasse e o esmurrasse.

- Me perdoa... por tudo... – implorou Harry, segurando a garota pela cintura – Eu só est...

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou Ginny.

Harry sentiu o estômago dele revirar, seus olhos vidraram o mar de chocolate e um nó se formou em sua garganta; sua vontade era poder dizer "eu também te amo", mas ele soube que não era certo dizer isso sem total certeza. É claro que ele gostava demais de Ginny, mas ele não sabia o que era o amor por uma garota pra tentar comparar, ele não sabia se era aquilo que ele estava sentindo. Inexplicavelmente ele viu nos olhos da garota que ela não esperava por uma resposta, ela apenas desabafou, como se precisasse por aquelas palavras pra fora.

Então, sem dizer mais nada, Ginny ficou na ponta dos pés, segurou o rosto de Harry e tocou seus lábios nos dele furiosamente. O garoto retribuiu fervorosamente, agarrando a namorada e pedindo espaço com a língua; sua vontade por Ginny era tão grande que reverteu em desespero: os dois se beijavam doentilmente, tentando colar os corpos cada vez mais. A briga pareceu ser um aperitivo de como seria se eles terminassem; o resultado foi desesperador: a sensação de perder tudo o que ele tinha com ela, fez com que o monstro em seu peito, até então manhoso e dormente, acordasse, urrasse e devorasse seu peito de dentro pra fora, rasgando seu corpo com as garras pontudas e afiadas.

Harry puxou o corpo pequeno e leve de Ginny pra si e ela aproveitou o impulso pra prender as pernas em volta da cintura dele, que caminhou para o canto mais afastado da sala, perto da parede ao fundo escondida pelas cadeiras empilhadas, e se ajoelhou no chão, sempre segurando a garota grudada ao seu corpo. Estavam com blusas e calças devido ao clima meio frio que ainda fazia, portanto Ginny sentiu necessidade de arrancar o casaco e a camiseta de Harry para poder ter a pele de seu peito a sua disposição; afinal não era a primeira vez que ela o via sem camisa. Em meio aos beijos, intercalados com respirações sôfregas, era pele no tecido, o peito nu em contato com a lã do casaco, era um barreira... Harry eliminou-a, porém só fez a vontade de se livrar da camiseta dela aumentar, o que Ginny fez por ele. Agora era pele na pele, apenas um pequeno obstáculo de tecido marrom escuro e pequeno no caminho. Os beijos, que antes escapuliam dos lábios cheios da garota e iam até seu pescoço, no máximo, agora foram mais ousados e chegaram ao colo macio, banhado de pequeninas sardas adoráveis; o caminho até a barriga era tão curto que parecia estupidez não traçá-lo. Quando sentiram que as calças eram empecilhos, olharam-se nos olhos, buscando respostas as perguntas mudas. Ginny sorriu, mostrando a Harry que a pele de suas pernas não lhe era proibida; o garoto sorriu agradecido e levou as mãos ao cós da calça da ruiva, tirando-a minutos depois junto aos sapatos e meias, então parou para observar. A pele branca e arrepiada ficava ainda mais bela em contraste com o tecido marrom escuro das pequenas peças que ainda sobravam. O desejo que ele sentiu ao vê-la assim, sorrindo à sua disposição, destruiu qualquer prudência, fazendo com que seu corpo voltasse a deitar sobre o dela e suas mãos percorressem todo e qualquer espaço sem receio.

Ginny também tirou as calças de Harry e permitiu que ele removesse o pequeno pedaço de pano superior de seu corpo, de forma que quando ele se deitou por cima dela novamente, não havia barreira nenhuma desta vez, e a pele do garoto a esquentou mais do que qualquer casaco. Entre beijos, toques e lamúrias os dois se perdiam buscando alívio; era tudo novo, tudo diferente, era preciso a prática para chegarem a perfeição, mas apenas o fato de ter um ao outro já compensava qualquer lapso de experiência. A vontade, o desejo o carinho um pelo outro os guiavam, não tinham limites para demonstrarem o quanto se gostavam. Os dois pedaços de pano que os separavam, um de Harry e outro de Ginny, foram descartados, não havia mais nada entre eles e o que o garoto pode fazer foi arrumar desajeitadamente as roupas abandonadas para que o chão frio e empoeirado não entrasse em contato com a pele morna da namorada, que se deitou por sobre o colchão improvisado e recebeu Harry como ela sempre fazia: naturalmente e sem medos, como se o fato dele estar ali fosse o bastante para sanar quaisquer dúvidas; era Harry, apenas ele, o resto ela conseguia, o resto era fácil.

Harry apenas queria, desejava, buscava, precisava... Chegaram a tal ponto que não seria possível voltar, apenas seguir em frente; e foi o que ele fez, tomou-a para si de modo que seus corpos se uniram completamente. Pelos olhos de chocolate ele pode ver que a dor veio, mas ela quis que ele seguisse; ele seguiu e viu que a dor se foi, indo embora e dando lugar ao prazer, que chegou e ficou, sem nenhuma intenção de partir. Em poucos momentos seus olhos perderam o contato, apenas quando era possível que seus lábios,nos quais sorrisos brincavam, se abraçassem, transmitindo toda a confiança e cumplicidade. Dançavam calorosamente, se explorando, se conhecendo, degustando...

Quando o alívio finalmente chegou, deixando pra trás corpos exaustos e satisfeitos, eles relaxaram, ainda completamente conectados e sorriram tranquilamente, serenos. Harry distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto de Ginny, terminando em seus lábios gentilmente. Cuidadosamente ele se ergueu de cima dela, ficou de joelhos e a puxou pra si, buscando pelas roupas da garota enquanto ela contornava o peito dele com o dedo indicador; peça por peça, Harry a trocou, depositando beijos antes de cobrir cada parte, causando risos alegres soarem pelo cômodo. Então ele também se vestiu, pegou na mão da namorada e a fitou mais uma vez, tentando descobrir se ele havia sido perdoado e se estava tudo bem com ela; o ar alegre, calmo e doce que Ginny exalava respondia que tudo estava bem, mais do que bem. As palavras estragariam o momento, não havia o que falar, tudo fora dito em gestos, em carinhos. Harry desejou que este primeiro momento íntimo e bonito entre eles tivesse ocorrido num lugar melhor, mas assim que este pensamento invadiu sua cabeça, logo já saiu, pois se tratando de Ginny, ele sabia que ela não ligava pra isso, na verdade nem ele; tudo o que importava era que eles tinham se amado ao extremo, tudo o que ele queria era descansar e acordar no outro dia pronto para recebê-la, exibindo toda a alegria que o inundava por dentro. Deste modo, o casal caminhou leve e tranqüilo até seus dormitórios, como se aquela briga pertencesse a um passado distante e fosse algo irrelevante. Despediram-se com um sorriso sincero e um beijo apaixonado, sem se importarem com Slughorn, horcruxes, ou Voldemort; tudo poderia esperar enquanto eles estivessem juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

O relacionamento de Harry e Ginny se tornou mais sólido depois do momento íntimo que tiveram. Tudo ficou mais romântico e animado após descobrirem os prazeres de se estar com quem gosta; até mais calmo e relaxado o garoto estava, enquanto seu sentimento pela namorada expandia cada vez mais, tomando conta de seu coração, que estava à mercê da garota.

Durante a semana que seguiu, o casal trocava beijos e carinhos mais ousados raramente, já que era muito pouco o tempo que lhes sobrava a sós. O frio mantinha todos os alunos abrigados dentro do castelo, o que deixava os jardins e todo o espaço do lado de fora vazios; e foi exatamente disso que Harry resolveu tirar proveito.

- Eu simplesmente adorei sua idéia... – comentou Ginny, em meio a risos, enquanto caminhava de costas, guiada por Harry (que lhe devorava o pescoço) pra dentro dos vestiários, perto do campo de quadribol.

- Uhum... – fora mais um gemido do que uma resposta – Não é só porque aqueles alunos do primeiro ano estavam bem no corredor da nossa sala particular que a gente ia desistir de se ver... – disse Harry, com um sorriso malandro desenhando seus lábios; o pescoço da garota estava vermelho e marcado por seus lábios e dentes.

- Você só quer me ver? – perguntou Ginny, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um tom divertido.

- Com certeza não... – respondeu Harry, fechando a porta atrás de si e seguindo até os bancos, levando a ruiva consigo agarrada ao seu peito – Você quer que eu diga tudo o que eu quero? – ele indagou, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas e quadril da namorada, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Deixa pra lá, prefiro que você me mostre. Não quero perder tempo papeando... – tornou Ginny, séria, arrancando gargalhadas do garoto.

Blusas e casacos foram abandonados no banco, seguidos pelos sapatos, meias, calças e camisetas; por fim as peças íntimas foram retiradas do caminho, sem nunca parar os risinhos. O frio chegou até as peles nuas, porém o calor provocado pelo atrito dos corpos o espantou, inundando aquele vestiário frio e solitário com a doce presença do amor...

Com o passar do tempo o professor de poções voltou a ser afetuoso com Harry, mesmo que procurasse o evitar e não fizesse mais as reuniões do Clube do Slugue. Hermione, pela primeira vez, não encontrou ajuda na biblioteca quando foi pesquisar sobre as horcruxes; esse fato a deixou tão frustrada que ela esqueceu estar brava com o amigo.

Fevereiro chegou e trouxe consigo frio e umidade, a grama estava encharcada pelas freqüentes chuvas. Para não atrapalhar as aulas, a primeira aula de Aparatação foi marcada pra um sábado de manhã, dentro do Salão Principal por conta do clima. Todos os alunos encontraram dificuldade para aparatar, o que já era esperado; focalizar os três Ds (Destinação, Determinação e Deliberação) não era nada fácil, ao invés de desaparecerem do lugar onde estavam parados e surgirem dentro dos arcos as suas frentes, os alunos cambaleavam, alguns caíam, outro atravessava o arco com piruetas e outra era estrunchada. Harry, diferente dos colegas, não se importou por não ter conseguido, já que preferia voar e também porque estava mais preocupado em descobrir o que Malfoy andava aprontando; coisa que não conseguiu.

Nas duas semanas que passaram Harry continuou vigiando Draco, sem nenhum êxito. Por conta dos N., Ginny não tinha muito tempo livre, e o pouco que tinha sempre gastava com o namorado...

- Eu larguei os livros, será que dá pra você largar esse mapa? – brigou a garota, sentada na cama de Harry, que estava agachado no chão olhando o pedaço velho de pergaminho.

- Só um minutinho... – pediu Harry, tentando encontrar o pontinho Malfoy.

- Tsc, te esperei até cansar lá embaixo e agora que vim te buscar você ainda fica aí? – reclamou Ginny, com os braços cruzados e as pernas balançando impacientemente.

- Deixa só eu conferir uma coisa... ele não pode ter sumido, que droga... – o final da frase foi quase um sussurro, como se ele estivesse falando com si próprio.

- Mas daqui a pouco um dos garotos pode chegar e eu vou ter que sair...

- Neville não dá nada, Simas está jogando Snap Explosivo com Dino lá embaixo e o Rony provavelmente está agarrando a Lilá... – argumentou Harry, sem tirar os olhos do Mapa do Maroto.

- Exatamente! E você continua aí sem me dar atenção e dando uma de babá do Draco!

- Eu já te disse... Tenho certeza que ele está fazendo alguma coisa proibida...

- Mesmo que esteja, você não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu e você também fazemos bastante coisa proibida... – disse Ginny, logo se aborrecendo quando não houve resposta – Quer saber? – rugiu ela, se levantando - To indo! Vou ver se a Mione me ajuda co...

A frase morreu em seus lábios por conta da pressão que os lábios de Harry causou; o corpo da garota foi empurrado pra baixo e ela caiu deitada na cama, com a boca ainda colada na do namorado.

- Desculpa... Já até guardei o mapa... Não vai... – pediu Harry, distribuindo beijinhos pelo queixo da ruiva.

- Desculpo, mas que isso não se repita – respondeu Ginny, dando um tapinha nas costas do garoto.

Harry riu satisfeito e tomou os lábios da namorada mais uma vez, partindo em seguida para seu pescoço.

- Alguém pode chegar Harry... Para... – Ginny estava sendo contraditória, já que abraçava e puxava Harry para si, sem demonstrar nenhuma resistência.

- Hum hum...

O casal se separou abruptamente e encontrou Simas Finnigan parado à porta.

- O que foi? – indagou Harry, sem educação; desde que ele e Ginny começaram a namorar, Simas tem sido frio com ele, como que para apoiar Dino.

- Deixa Harry... – interveio Ginny, depois que Simas abriu a boca pra falar mas desistiu, ficando vermelho e seguindo para o seu malão - Vem, vamos lá pra baixo com a Mione... – ela chamou, se levantando e oferecendo a mão para o namorado, que a aceitou e a seguiu quarto afora.

Harry não queria briga, ele gostava de Simas e Dino e lamentava ter ficado distante dos colegas; já pensou em conversar com Dino, mas Rony aconselhou a não fazê-lo, disse que poderia estragar mais ainda se ferisse o orgulho do garoto. Portanto decidiu esperar, talvez quando o colega arranjasse outra namorada as coisas melhorariam.

O mês de março foi chegando e tudo continuou igual: a chuva continuava, as aulas de Aparatação seguiram sem muito sucesso, Harry e Ginny namoravam escondidos sempre que possível, Hermione e Rony ainda estavam afastados, Lilá era a mesma namorada escandalosa,... O que mudou foi o passeio a Hogsmeade, que fora cancelado; Rony ficou furioso, já que era no dia de seu aniversário. Porém isso não foi ruim nem de longe, se comparado com o que veio a seguir...

No primeiro dia de março, achando ser um de seus presentes de aniversário, Rony comeu os caldeirões de chocolate que Romilda Vane dera a Harry antes do Natal; os doces estavam incrementados com uma poção do amor. Rony começou a dizer que amava Romilda e chegou a dar um soco em Harry quando este o caçoou. O resultado teria sido cômico se o final não fosse trágico...

Com o propósito de ajudar o amigo, Harry levou Rony até a sala de Slughorn, acreditando que o professor pudesse preparar alguma poção que anulasse o efeito da outra; e de fato ele preparou, fazendo o sorriso bobo de Rony morrer nos lábios assim que a tomou. Com o intuito de oferecer um tônico para o garoto e também comemorar seu aniversário, o professor de Poções abriu uma garrafa de hidromel envelhecido em barril de carvalho, com a qual iria presentear Dumbledore, e serviu um copo da bebida para cada aluno. No entanto, Rony a entornou primeiro, e segundos depois tremia e babava espuma, com os olhos saltados das órbitas. Paralisado pelo choque, Horácio Slughorn nada fez; o que restou a Harry, num momento de desespero, vasculhar o estojo de poções do professor até encontrar a conhecida pedra, com aspecto de rim murcho, e metê-la na boca do amigo, salvando-o de uma morte inesperada.

Rony acabou ficando bem; levaram-no para a ala hospitalar, na qual ele dormiu diante de Fred, Jorge, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Harry e Hagrid (o ruivo chegou até a murmurar o nome de Mione num certo momento). Após passar o dia todo esperando para ver o amigo, explicar todo o acontecimento e ser agradecido efusivamente pelos pais de Rony, Harry se retirou com Hermione e Hagrid, a fim de deixar a família a sós. Todos já haviam discutido o que ocorreu na sala do professor de poções, cada um expôs sua teoria, Harry não conseguia tirar o assunto da cabeça e gelava só de pensar na tragédia que seria se não houvesse uma pedra de benzoar no estojo de Slughorn; apenas outro assunto competia por espaço na cabeça do garoto: Hagrid deixou escapar que ouviu Dumbledore e Snape discutindo, o que deixou Harry ressentido com o diretor, já que ele sempre afirmava ter completa confiança no professor e no entanto eles discutiam nos jardins da escola.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, Harry sentou-se junto à lareira depois que Hermione se despediu e fora dormir. Após algum tempo ele foi interrompido bruscamente por Córmaco McLaggen, que queria falar sobre quadribol; conseguiu se livrar do garoto e, quando já ia se levantar para ir dormir, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se afastou e Ginny entrou na sala, seguindo em direção ao namorado assim que o viu. Percebendo ser o único ali diante do casal, McLaggen resolveu subir para os dormitórios, para completo alívio e satisfação de Harry.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Ginny, se sentando no meio das pernas do namorado.

- Encher o saco! Mal Rony foi envenenado e ele já quer tomar o lugar de goleiro do time... e o pior é que vai ter que ser ele mesmo. – respondeu Harry, abraçando a garota e a beijando no pescoço.

- Tsc, não esquenta. É só até o Rony ficar legal... – tornou Ginny, se virando e ficando de joelhos, de frente para Harry – Graças a você vai ficar tudo bem.

Harry não sabia o que dizer nessas ocasiões, ficava completamente sem graça e preferia não reforçar o fato de que fora apenas sorte para não criar conflito; e, diante o sorriso da namorada, só lhe restou beijá-la para fugir do assunto.

- Sempre modesto... – comentou Ginny sorrindo ao fim do beijo, notando que este fora dado como forma de escape.

A garota fitava Harry como sempre fazia, intensamente, fazendo-o se perder no castanho que tanto adorava e esquecer quaisquer problemas.

- Eu te amo tanto... – confessou Ginny, ainda encarando Harry, que sentiu a garganta travar com um nó – E não precisa fazer essa cara, eu sei que você gosta de mim, leve o tempo que quiser pra falar isso em voz alta! – ela disse isso enquanto apertava a bochecha do garoto, numa imitação impecável de uma daquelas senhoras irritantes que apertam as bochechas das crianças, e logo em seguida começou a rir e a beijá-lo por toda a face.

- Você está doida? – indagou Harry, surpreso com o jeito da namorada, que agora ria alto e subia em seu colo, de frente pra ele – Você está bem? – preocupou-se ele, desconfiando que Ginny agia assim devido ao que ocorreu com Rony; porém a resposta dela foi apenas "uhum", seguido de uma gargalhada.

Depois do dia conturbado e das preocupações que não o deixavam em paz, Harry se viu gostando do comportamento de Ginny, ela sempre o divertia e trazia pra ele o lado bom de tudo. Abraçou a garota e a puxou para si, beijando toda a pele branca exposta e a acompanhando nas risadas.

Agora que tudo estava bem e que Rony dormia saudável na ala hospitalar, a calma os aquiesceu, o alívio se espalhou e qualquer momento parecia ser dos melhores. Simplesmente era preciso relaxar, toda a tensão que passaram em menos de vinte e quatro horas esgotou qualquer raciocínio coerente e não era preciso motivo para rir, só era preciso ter um ao outro e nenhum perigo eminente.

A notícia sobre Rony se espalhou rapidamente pelo castelo, entretanto, como não havia ocorrido nada grave e o garoto descansava tranqüilamente aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, todos acabaram se preocupando mais com o próximo jogo de quadribol; os alunos da Grifinória estavam ansiosos pra ver Zacarias Smith pagar pelos comentários ofensivos do jogo anterior, no qual ele foi o narrador.

Harry agora tinha um tormento a mais. Além de McLaggen ficar na sua cola querendo discutir quadribol, e ele vigiar Malfoy sem sucesso algum, já que o sonserino continuava desaparecendo do Mapa do Maroto freqüentemente; agora havia também Lilá Brown. A garota pegou a mania de perturbar-lo sempre que possível com perguntas melosas sobre Rony, já que este fingia dormir sempre que a namorada o visitava. Ginny começou a se enfezar com a atitude da garota, avisou a Harry que se ele não a repreendesse, ela própria o faria, afirmando que não seria nada agradável. Ciente do gênio nada amigável de sua namorada, Harry cortou Lilá durante uma dessas conversas, torcendo pra que isso fosse o suficiente para que a garota se afastasse.

O dia da partida Lufa-Lufa versus Grifinória chegou, o que Harry não imaginava era o que o esperava. A caminho do campo o garoto deu de cara com Malfoy, acompanhado por duas garotas; Harry só não o seguiu por que já estava atrasado para a partida, porém foi preciso muita força de vontade para seguir pelo lado contrário ao de Draco, sem poder descobrir o que o garoto pretendia fazer ali dentro do castelo vazio enquanto todos os alunos assistiam ao jogo.

Ginny, acompanhada do restante do time, aguardava o capitão da Grifinória ansiosamente. Feita as recomendações e tendo os capitães dado as mãos, todos os jogadores levantaram vôo e a partida foi iniciada. Para surpresa de Harry, a nova narradora era Luna Lovegood, que não via nada de interessante pra narrar sobre a disputa e acabava por fazer comentários lunáticos. Tudo ia bem de certo modo, o placar estava praticamente empatado, o grande problema era Córmaco, que se achava no direito de berrar com seus companheiros de equipe, deixando Harry furioso. A gota d'água foi quando o goleiro tomou o bastão de um dos batedores do próprio time, a fim de demonstrar como se joga. Tomado pela fúria Harry voou em direção a McLaggen no exato momento em que este bradava o bastão, errando completamente o alvo. A seguir Harry sentiu apenas uma dor alucinante e ouviu gritos distantes, enquanto sentia cair...

Apenas quando recuperou os sentidos, na ala hospitalar, junto de Rony, Harry ficou sabendo que Córmaco, o goleiro de seu próprio time, o acertara em cheio na cabeça, causando-lhe uma fratura no crânio. A raiva que Harry sentiu do garoto só não era maior do que a frustração que ele sentiu por não saber o que Malfoy andou fazendo. E, assim que a noite chegou e Rony e Madame Pomfrey já dormiam, Harry teve uma idéia pra conseguir vigiar Malfoy; chamou por Monstro, que veio acompanhado por Dobby e Pirraça. Os elfos rolavam brigando pelo chão, enquanto o fantasma ria e atiçava a briga, tacando giz no meio da confusão. Harry lançou um Abaffiato em direção a porta da sala da Madame Pomfrey, se livrou de Pirraça atacando-o com um Travalíngua e, com a ajuda de Rony (que acordara assustado com o tumulto), apartou a briga das duas pequenas criaturas.

Com o silêncio restaurado, Harry pode finalmente por seu plano em prática: pediu a Monstro que seguisse Malfoy e ficasse atento a todos os movimentos do garoto; sem ter outra saída, o elfo aceitou, tendo como ajudante um Dobby pronto para ajudar Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Harry e Rony deixaram a ala hospitalar, ambos curados. Hermione e Ginny os acompanharam até o Salão Comunal para tomarem café antes das aulas.

- Hermione tem razão, poderia ter sido muito grave se não tivessem segurado o Harry... – disse Ginny a Rony, caminhando de mãos dadas com o namorado – Ria do que aconteceu e eu te viro do avesso com todas as azarações que eu conheço, coisa que eu tentei fazer com o Dino ontem, mas a Mione veio me segurar... – ameaçou a ruiva, olhando acusatoriamente para a amiga.

- O que? Vocês brigaram? – indagou Harry, nada contente em imaginar a própria namorada discutindo com o ex.

- Não foi nada sério Harry, nem esquenta. O Dino só deu risada, nada demais... A Ginny que estava preocupada com você e acabou descontando em que achou graça. – respondeu Hermione, depois de ajudar uma garotinha assustada no corredor vazio do sétimo andar – Você se assustaria com o tratamento que ela deu pro Córmaco, até os jogadores quase ficaram com pena... – completou a garota; Ginny sorriu orgulhosa para Harry e eles começaram a conversar sobre o tal tratamento.

Rony entortou a cara só de ouvir o nome de McLaggen ser pronunciado pelos lábios de Mione, mas preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário, já que a garota voltara a falar normalmente com ele.

O grupo foi interrompido primeiro por Luna, que viera trazer um bilhete de Dumbledore para Harry; ele, Rony e Mione souberam na hora que era outro aviso pra mais uma aula, enquanto Luna se distraiu guardando coisas na mochila e Ginny, que estava bem ao lado de Harry, viu apenas algumas palavras quando o namorado abriu o bilhete sem cerimônias. Logo depois cruzaram com Lilá Brown, que deteve Rony a fim de discutir sobre o namoro.

- Então você vai ter que encontrar o Dumbledore hoje de novo? – perguntou Ginny, sentada a mesa da Grfinória, ao lado do namorado; Mione, de frente para os amigos, pareceu não ouvir ou não se importar com a conversa do casal, já que olhava disfarçadamente, sorrindo escondido de vez em quando, para Rony e Lilá, sentados a alguns metros de distância.

- É... Mas se não demorar muito lá a gente pode se ver depois... – respondeu Harry, passando geléia no pão e rindo intimamente do comportamento de Mione.

- Certo... É que eu não ia estudar hoje, já que adiantei todas as matérias pros N. enquanto você estava na ala hospitalar, pra gente poder ficar junto... – tornou Ginny, misturando vagarosamente o copo de suco de abóbora.

- Droga... Será que, caso demore lá, não dá pra você estudar hoje e tirar amanhã a noite como folga? – sugeriu Harry, verdadeiramente chateado por não poder ficar com a garota; em seu íntimo ele temeu que Ginny se chateasse com ele devido a tantos mistérios e problemas, e acabasse o namoro.

- Claro que dá, na verdade acho melhor fazer isso mesmo, aí amanhã a gente tem mais tempo – Ginny pareceu realmente empolgada e compreensiva, o que tirou o peso das costas de Harry.

- Humm... Gosto da idéia de termos mais tempo, assim podemos fazer o que quisermos, e sem pressa... – Harry olhava sugestivamente pra Ginny, piscando marotamente em seguida.

A ruiva gargalhou, atraindo pela primeira vez a atenção de Mione e mais algumas pessoas da mesa; Harry sorria contente pelo som do riso dela.

- Você anda saidinho demais! – exclamou Ginny, assim que seu riso cessou e as pessoas se distraíram com outras coisas que não fosse o casal risonho.

- Estou com saudade, pensei que você também estivesse... – fez manha o garoto, tentando forjar um olhar inocente.

- É claro que eu estou com saudade de você... – afirmou Ginny, afagando o rosto do namorado e beijando-o sem pudores.

Apenas quando o fôlego acabou eles se separaram, só então notando que acabaram atraindo um bocado de olhares, inclusive os de Rony e Mione; o primeiro parecia envergonhado e emburrado por presenciar tal cena, a segunda parecia não se importar, chegando até a gostar do fato do casal ter distraído a atenção de Rony. Harry também sentiu o olhar de Dino e, ao cruzar seu olhar com o dele, percebeu não sentir mais nenhum tipo de pena ou solidariedade, afinal era burrice demais criar desavença agora que Ginny já era dele faz tempo; com isso em mente, Harry acenou com a cabeça para Dino, que, mesmo estando um tanto surpreso, respondeu da mesma forma, educadamente.

O dia passou rápido e, quando a noite chegou, Harry teve de deixar as garotas na sala comunal para ir ao escritório do diretor.

- Valeu Mione! – agradeceu Harry à amiga, que estava corrigindo seu trabalho de Herbologia; a garota estava centrada e cansada demais para responder – Hey Ginny... – chamou ele, descendo do sofá para o chão e se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Hum? – resmungou Ginny, mordiscando um dos dedos com os quais segurava a pena e relendo seu resumo de História da Magia.

- Eu já to indo... – informou Harry, passando o nariz pela bochecha direita da namorada, na tentativa de ganhar sua atenção.

Vendo que não obteve resultado, Harry afastou o rosto para poder olhá-la; Ginny mantinha toda a atenção voltada para o pergaminho em sua mão direita, apoiada em uma das pernas cruzadas. O cenho franzido denunciava que a garota estava tentando entender ou decidir algo em meio àquele texto enorme. As sardas, que se moviam junto com a pele conforme ela mexia a boca e os dentes da frente raspavam a pele branca do dedo indicador, atraíram as íris verdes de Harry, que as tocou para em seguida beijá-las.

Ginny baixou a mão e sorriu fechando os olhos, largando o pergaminho e a pena no chão e se inclinado para o lado de Harry, aconchegando-se no peito do garoto.

- Até que enfim consegui sua atenção... – disse Harry, alisando o braço da namorada.

- Desculpa, preciso entender aquela porcaria... – respondeu Ginny, em meio a um bocejo – Eu fiz um verdadeiro resumo, mas aí a Mione resolveu dar uma olhada e pronto! Virou aquele texto sem fim pra eu ler e reler até o dia da prova... – cochichou ela, para que a amiga, sentada na poltrona bem ao lado, não pudesse ouvir o comentário.

- É, sei bem como é... – cochichou Harry em resposta – Eu tenho que ir, tá em cima da hora já... – tornou ele, voltando ao tom de voz normal.

- Sorte sua! Tenho certeza que vai fazer alguma coisa mais interessante do que eu... – lamentou Ginny, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o pergaminho jazido ao chão.

- Digamos que sim... – Harry preferia não ter que ficar vendo partes da vida de Voldemort, ficar na sala comunal abraçado a Ginny era incomparavelmente melhor, mesmo que tivessem de ficar estudando – Bom, to indo então...

Ginny se afastou e beijou o namorado carinhosamente, sorrindo ao final do beijo e depositando um beijinho na ponta do nariz dele. Harry se levantou, acenou para Mione e deu um último selinho em Ginny, antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato, forçando seus pensamentos a largarem a ruiva e se concentrarem nas aulas de Dumbledore.

Antes de darem início à aula, o diretor cobrou de Harry a memória de Slughorn que lhe foi pedida como tarefa; constrangido e com certo arrependimento por não ter se esforçado mais, o garoto contou que ainda não obteve a lembrança, ao que Dumbledore chamou sua atenção mais uma vez para a tamanha importância que esta tarefa tinha. Após um momento relativamente desconfortável, os dois deixaram o assunto de lado, combinando que Harry se esforçaria mais e realizaria a tarefa sem demoras.

Dumbledore narrou a Harry os últimos momentos de Voldemort em Hogwarts, inclusive que, logo ao se formar (com excelentes notas), o Lorde das Trevas quis se tornar professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, coisa que não conseguiu. Surpreendendo a todos os que pensavam que Tom Riddle seguiria algum emprego importante por conta de seu exemplar histórico escolar, o rapaz decidiu por trabalhar na loja Borgin & Burkes; seu cargo consistia em convencer as pessoas a cederem seus tesouros aos sócios, para venda. Muitos dizem que ele era talentosíssimo nesse aspecto.

A primeira lembrança que Dumbledore mostrou a Harry era de uma elfo bastante velha, empregada de Hepzibá Smith, uma velha bruxa riquíssima e descendente de Helga Hufflepuff. A cena que o garoto viu na penseira consistia no dia em que Tom Riddle, jovem e já trabalhando na Borgin & Burkes, fora à casa de Hepzibá negociar uma armadura feita por duendes. Encantada pela beleza e simpatia do atencioso rapaz, a velha mostrou-lhe seus mais preciosos tesouros: uma tacinha de ouro, herdada de Helga, e o medalhão de Slytherin, comprado com o próprio Burke, que por sua vez o comprou de uma mulher esfarrapada; notadamente o comerciante não imaginava que a tal mulher era na verdade a mãe de Tom. Harry notou um brilho diferente nos olhos de Voldemort quando este viu os tesouros, até certa possessividade foi perceptível quando ele segurou o medalhão.

Ao fim da memória, o diretor contou a Harry que dois dias após aquele encontro que presenciaram, Hepzibá Smith morreu; Hóquei, a elfo doméstica, foi quem levou a culpa, acusada de ter envenenado o chocolate de sua senhora, por engano. Entretanto, era claro que fora Voldemort quem matou a bruxa, roubando-lhe então seus dois preciosos tesouros.

A outra lembrança era do próprio Dumbledore, e ali mesmo no escritório... Resumia-se a uma visita de Voldemort, dez anos após matar Hepzibá, pedindo, pela segunda vez, o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. No entanto, Dumbledore frisou que esta não era a verdadeira intenção do Lorde, mesmo que após este dia não durou mais nenhum professor no cargo de Defesa contras as Artes das Trevas. O verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Voldemort voltou ao castelo só seria discutido por Harry e o diretor depois que o garoto conseguisse a memória de Horácio Slughorn.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Os dias foram passando e, por mais que se empenhasse, Harry não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de convencer Slughorn a lhe fornecer a memória necessária; o garoto chegou inclusive a vasculhar o livro de poções do Príncipe Mestiço, porém não encontrou nada, pelo menos nada a ver com sua preocupação, já que só encontrou um feitiço chamado Sectumsempra, indicado para inimigos.

- Se você parar de folhear esse livro e tentar voltar a ser um dos alunos queridos dele, tenho certeza de que será mais proveitoso... – declarou Ginny, brincando com Arnaldo, seu mini-pufe.

- E eu acho que você tem andado muito com a Mione – retrucou Harry, mal-humorado, se referindo ao fato de a amiga ter dado o mesmo conselho que a namorada.

O casal, de frente um pro outro, estava sentado no chão dos jardins do castelo. Por conta da aproximação do verão, o frio já se fora, levando consigo as intensas chuvas; agora o clima era ameno, permitindo aos alunos se livrarem dos pesados casacos, dos cachecóis, luvas e toucas.

- Você devia ouvir a gente... – insistiu Ginny, espreguiçando as pernas e se apoiando ao chão com uma mão; pequeninos tufos de grama foram arrancados pelas solas de seus sapatos. Arnaldo, seguro em sua outra mão, começou a subir pelo seu braço, buscando conforto em seu ombro.

Harry não respondeu, não estava a fim de briga, muito menos com Ginny. Ergueu os olhos do livro de poções e pousou-os na garota; ela estava a menos de um metro de distância dele. Ajeitou as costas, apoiadas numa espessa árvore e passou a observá-la.

Os cabelos vermelhos, presos num frouxo rabo de cavalo, dançavam suavemente, conforme ela movia a cabeça, brincando distraidamente com Arnaldo. Uma pequena mecha escapou, escorregando lentamente pela cabeça, até chegar à bochecha, pincelada com pequenas sardas; Harry teve vontade de envolver aquela mecha com um dedo e prendê-la atrás da orelha de Ginny.

Um sorriso leve brincava nos lábios levemente rosados dela. As pernas, cobertas pelo fino tecido claro da calça jeans, estavam esticadas, os pés quase tocavam as pernas de Harry, que estavam dobradas e cruzadas. O leve casaco xadrez, num tom avermelhado, estava com os botões abertos, mostrando parcialmente a simples camiseta preta que, Harry notou com um leve toque de inveja, tocava a pele branca e macia da garota.

As mãos pequenas se ocupavam com o mini-pufe, que agora corria por sua barriga provavelmente fazendo cócegas, já que ela ria divertida. Os olhos de chocolate percorriam qualquer centímetro ali perto, exceto Harry, que nem lembrava mais a razão pra estar segurando aquele livro idiota ao invés de ganhar a atenção da namorada, que no momento estava sendo monopolizada pelo bichinho.

Jogando o livro de qualquer jeito pro lado, Harry se pôs de joelhos, finalmente atraindo os olhos intrigados da ruiva, e engatinhou até ficar com uma perna de cada lado das pernas de Ginny, que sorriu sapeca, deixando, num momento de distração, Arnaldo finalmente se acomodar em seu ombro esquerdo. Harry abaixou o tronco e apoiou uma mão de cada lado da cintura de Ginny,deixando seus rostos bastante próximos. A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha, num gesto de desafio e petulância.

Se segurando para não rir, Harry beijou cada bochecha dela calmamente; ele adorava os traços delicados e ao mesmo tempo marcantes de Ginny, o corpo pequeno e tão delicado quanto o rosto contrastavam com o gênio forte e impetuoso, que havia conquistado Harry. Quando ele afastou o rosto, percebeu que ela continuava com a mesma expressão, então lentamente Harry encostou os lábios nos dela, sem fechar os olhos; Ginny também manteve os olhos abertos e, apesar de ser bastante difícil e desconfortável fitar algo tão próximo como os olhos castanhos estavam, Harry continuou encarando-a, admirando a imensidão que o tragava para através daquelas íris penetrantes.

Num impulso rápido, porém cauteloso, Harry empurrou o corpo de Ginny para o chão com seu próprio corpo, amortecendo com ambas as mãos o impacto do corpo da garota com a grama fofa. Ginny sorriu largamente, enquanto Harry beijava-lhe os lábios e conseqüentemente os dentes; a garota segurou com as duas mãos alguns fios dos cabelos escuros da nuca do namorado, coçando carinhosamente o couro cabeludo com as unhas curtas e começando a retribuir os beijos singelos. O perfume floral alcançou Harry e ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Eu te amo – disse Harry sorrindo maroto, encarando Ginny; sentir o calor do corpo dela em contato com o seu, saber que aquela é a sua garota e ter certeza de que queria as coisas assim para sempre, fez aquelas três palavras imergirem em seus pensamentos e fluírem para sua boca, escapando consentidas pelos seus lábios.

A princípio, Ginny ficou séria e calada, apenas olhando de um para o outro olho de Harry, que continuava com o mesmo sorriso talhado na expressão serena; porém esta reação da garota durou apenas alguns segundos, já que ao se recuperar da inesperada declaração ela sorriu abertamente, mordiscando em seguida o lábio inferior.

- Eu sabia... – afirmou ela, brincando com a gola da camisa do namorado.

- Tsc, sabia nada sua convencida! Ficou até surpresa quando eu disse... – retrucou Harry, depositando um beijo na garganta dela logo depois.

- É só que você disse muito de repente... – argumentou Ginny.

- Tudo bem, da próxima vez eu aviso antes... – respondeu Harry sarcasticamente, recebendo em troca um tapinha no braço; o casal riu contente e acabou não resistindo em grudarem os lábios novamente.

- Droga! Cadê o Arnaldo? – gritou Ginny, após alguns minutos, interrompendo os beijos e empurrando um Harry assustado para o lado; no entanto ela não precisou nem levantar, pois o mini-pufe roxo estava parado quietinho a alguns centímetros dali, pelo jeito dormindo num espaço de grama bem mais quieto que o ombro da dona.

- Nossa, que cuidado você tem comigo... – reclamou Harry manhosamente, deitado com o tronco levemente erguido, sustentado pelos cotovelos apoiados no chão.

- Não seja melodramático... – respondeu Ginny em tom de brincadeira, rolando para o lado e beijando o ouvido de Harry, causando propositadamente um barulho incomodante; o garoto resmungou uma imprecação,mas a beijou sorrindo, puxando-a para cima de si; aquela seria uma das tardes da qual eles sempre se lembrariam com carinho.

As horas pareciam correr, arrastando os dias e engolindo o tempo; os alunos tentavam conciliar as aulas com o lazer, mas os de quinto e sétimo ano encontravam certa dificuldade já que os N. se aproximavam, abalando seus nervos. O teste de aparatação foi marcado, o que deixou Rony bastante aflito, pois ele não conseguira aparatar nenhuma vez ainda; Mione estava mais tranqüila de certo modo, já que conseguira aparatar duas vezes; já Harry não ligava, pois completaria dezessete anos só dali quatro meses, então não poderia realizar o teste. Rony e Mione voltaram completamente à amizade antiga; o ruivo queria terminar com Lilá, mas não sabia como fazer isso, então o namoro ainda continuava.

Monstro e Dobby trouxeram notícias de Draco para Harry: ao seguirem o garoto descobriram que ele freqüenta o corredor do sétimo andar em companhia de diferentes amigos. Na hora Harry se tocou que Malfoy deve utilizar a Sala Precisa, por isso desaparece do Mapa do Maroto, e que os diferentes amigos eram na verdade Crabbe e Goyle, disfarçados pela poção Polissuco.

Depois da nova informação, Harry montava guarda do lado de fora da Sala Precisa, tentando fazer com que a parede lisa materializasse uma porta de acesso à sala na qual Draco se encontrava. Entretanto o garoto não obteve resultado algum.

- Harry, esquece isso! Você já tentou de todas as maneiras entrar lá, desista... – ralhou Ginny, sentada num sofá, ao lado do namorado, na sala comunal enquanto lia um pesado livro de História da Magia; o garoto ia levantando pra pegar a capa da invisibilidade e seguir para o sétimo andar.

Harry preferiu não responder, ele já argumentara o máximo possível. Voltou a sentar e ficou encarando os próprios pés com a cara emburrada; não notou o risinho debochado de Rony e o olhar divertido de Mione.

- É, parece que alguém colocou o Harry na linha... – zombou Rony, sentado ao chão, com as costas apoiadas na poltrona em que Mione estava sentada.

Harry fuzilou o amigo com os olhos; o que veio a sua cabeça foi comentar que Rony não conseguia nem se livrar da namorada chata e nem se resolver com Hermione, mas preferiu ficar quieto, não era sensato dar qualquer motivo para que os amigos se desentendessem novamente. Entretanto sentiu-se vingado quando Mione deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

- Ai! Por que você me bateu? – reclamou Rony, virando o pescoço para a amiga, com uma mão na cabeça.

- Deve ser pra você se tocar e parar de ser intrometido Roniquinho... – interpelou Ginny, com cara de poucos amigos; Harry riu sem humor.

Talvez notando que fez o namorado parecer idiota, Ginny se esticou um pouquinho e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry, que sorriu e retribuiu com outro beijo nos lábios dela; isso pareceu ofender Rony mais do que a resposta mal criada da irmã.

- Quando é que você vai se acostumar hein? Já faz tanto tempo que a gente está junto! – resmungou Ginny ao ver a cara feia do irmão.

- É só não fazerem na minha frente.

- Então vira a cara oras... – Harry não resistiu à fala; sua frustração por não conseguir descobrir o que Draco fazia e seu fracasso em conseguir a memória de Slughorn tornou seu humor ácido.

- Olha aqui! Não é porq... – Rony foi interrompido por Mione.

- Chega! Eu quero estudar! Será que dá pros dois se revoltarem em outro lugar?

Ninguém abriu a boca pelos minutos que se seguiram.

- Bom, eu vou dormir. Boa noite gente... – despediu-se Mione, uma hora e meia depois, levantando e se espreguiçando.

Todos resmungaram respostas no mesmo tom cansado.

- Vocês não vão dormir não? – indagou Rony, alguns minutos mais tarde; Harry riu internamente, sabia que o amigo não queria ir dormir e deixá-los a sós.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu Ginny – E agora vai logo dormir porque eu quero ficar a sós com o meu namorado... – Rony abriu a boca pra argumentar, mas a garota foi mais rápida – Se você não for a gente vai namorar do mesmo jeito... É você quem escolhe ficar ou ir logo pra sua cama.

Após um minuto de silêncio, algumas precações baixas e um "boa noite" bastante grosseiro, Rony subiu as escadas para os dormitórios pisando firme.

- Eu te adoro... – agradeceu Harry, tombando por cima da namorada e lhe beijando por todo o pescoço; Ginny sorriu e o abraçou, ajeitando-se de forma que os dois pudessem deitar, ficando com as pernas penduradas pra fora do braço do sofá.

Passado algum tempo os beijos apaixonados pareciam pouco, e as carícias começaram a acompanhá-los, esquentando a pele do casal.

- Harry... – a voz de Ginny era apenas um resmungo; também notando o quão longe estavam indo, o garoto parou de beijar a barriga branca e morna da namorada e ajeitou a blusa dela no lugar, depositando um beijo no queixo dela para depois descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

- O que você acha da gente ir dormir lá naquela sala vazia de novo? – sugeriu Harry, ainda deitado sobre Ginny; antes ele não ficava completamente por cima dela, temia machucá-la com seu peso, porém ela afirmou gostar de sentir o peso dele sobre seu corpo...

- Não sei não... É que eu estou cansada, e a gente fez amor ante ontem... – respondeu ela, num tom meio baixo e envergonhado, acariciando os cabelos bagunçados do namorado; ele riu pelo fato dela sentir vergonha de mencionar em voz alta o que eles fizeram na noite retrasada.

- Mas a gente não precisa fazer nada... – afirmou Harry sinceramente; sua intenção realmente não era fazer nada além de dar alguns beijos inocentes e dormir – Você fala como se a gente fizesse amor o tempo todo, como se eu só pensasse nisso quando estamos sozinhos...

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, não estou reclamando, gosto de tudo o que a gente faz, pra mim está tudo muito bem...

Harry ergueu a cabeça e apoiou o queixo no peito da garota, para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Pra mim também está tudo muito bem... – disse ele, sorrindo pequeno – Eu só quero ficar com você o máximo que der, não importa fazendo o que.

- Eu nunca falo não pra você – finalizou Ginny sorrindo e depositando um beijo terno nos lábios de Harry; os dois levantaram e cada um foi para o seu quarto, tomar banho e buscar roupas e cobertas para se acomodarem na sala vazia, porém não mais suja, já que eles a haviam limpado certa vez. Cinco minutos mais tarde se encontraram novamente ao pé da escada, Harry com a capa da invisibilidade; deram as mãos, se esconderam com a capa e seguiram para a sala silenciosamente. Chegando lá, colocaram roupas mais confortáveis, esticaram as cobertas no chão, e deitaram de frente um pro outro. O cabelo molhado de Ginny exalava mais fortemente o perfume floral, atraindo o rosto de Harry, que cheirou-os fascinado antes de beijar apaixonadamente a sua garota, para, após certo tempo, puxá-la para o seu peito e dormir serenamente.

No dia seguinte, enquanto Rony e Mione foram fazer o teste de aparatação, Harry deixou Ginny estudando com Luna na biblioteca e correu para o sétimo andar, parando em frente ao local onde ele sabia ser a Sala Precisa e recomeçando seu repertório de frases na tentativa de fazer com que a sala abrisse, revelando o local onde Draco estava. Mais uma vez ele não conseguiu e, enfurecido, chutou a parede. Enquanto pulava de dor, se surpreendeu com a chegada de Tonks, parecendo doente. A auror disse apenas que viera ver Dumbledore, porém o diretor havia viajando; sem mais, ela foi embora, deixando Harry intrigado.

Rony e Mione chegaram, anunciando que ambos haviam passado no teste, e Harry contou sobre o estranho encontro com Tonks. Mais tarde, durante o jantar, Rony participava de uma conversa acalorada com Dino e Simas sobre seus desempenhos na aparatação; Harry desconfiava que o amigo estivesse mais interessado em se fingir de ocupado pra Lilá.

- Oi galera! – cumprimentou Ginny, sentando ao lado de Harry e lhe dando um selinho; todos a cumprimentaram, até mesmo Dino, desviando o olhar na hora do beijo – E aí, como foram os testes? – perguntou ela, enquanto comia do prato do namorado.

Rony narrou mais uma vez como foi sua aprovação, cuidando de contar sobre Hermione também.

- Bom, a Mione ter passado não é exatamente uma novidade... – comentou Ginny – O que me surpreendeu foi você ter passado maninho.

- Eu tinha certeza de que ele passaria. – interpelou Harry, ao ver o amigo ficar vermelho – Ele só estava nervoso...

Harry sabia que Ginny tem o humor muito parecido com o de Fred e Jorge, a garota nunca desperdiçava a oportunidade de chatear Rony.

- Harry, cansei de tanto estudar hoje, não posso nem ver um livro na minha frente! – reclamou Ginny alguns instantes depois – O que a gente vai fazer hoje?

- Várias coisas... – respondeu Harry, baixinho pra que ninguém ouvisse, sorrindo propositadamente malandro depois; Ginny gargalhou enquanto colocava mais comida no prato deles.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: O que está centralizado e em itálico são trechos da música God Put a Smile Upon Your Face, do Coldplay.

Super recomendo essa música, principalmente pra esse capítulo.

Capítulo 12

Agora o céu já anunciava a grande proximidade do verão; azul e sem nuvens escuras, clareava os jardins e alimentava a disposição dos alunos para aproveitarem o tempo livre a céu aberto.

Harry, Rony e Mione receberam um bilhete de Hagrid anunciando a morte de Aragogue e convidando-os para o enterro da aranha, mais tarde em sua casa; Rony não mostrou nenhuma vontade em ir e Hermione não achou sensato ir à casa do amigo pela noite. Os dois acabaram convencendo Harry, que de início pretendia comparecer ao enterro; Ginny, exausta pelos estudos, se limitou a concordar com o irmão e a amiga.

- Eu sei que você tá com dó de deixar o Hagrid sozinho durante o enterro, mas você pode realmente se prejudicar Harry. – disse Ginny, num tom de voz cansado – E eu tenho certeza de que ele vai entender... Amanhã de dia a gente vai lá dar os pêsames pra ele.

- É, você tem razão... – convenceu-se Harry, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da ruiva; ele estava sentado ao chão da sala comunal, as costas apoiadas na poltrona e Ginny no meio de suas pernas, com as costas em seu peito. Era de tarde, na hora do almoço, e havia poucas pessoas na sala.

- Eu sei que você se sente mal por isso, você é bom demais, sempre se preocupa com os sentimentos dos outros; o que eu acho muito bonito. Mas não fique chateado, amanhã você dá um abraço no Hagrid e explica porque não foi, vai ficar tudo bem.

E agora era sempre assim, Harry tinha Ginny pra lhe segurar a mão e poder conversar sobre qualquer assunto, exceto aqueles que ofereciam risco pra ela. Ele sentia um arroubo de gratidão pela namorada, ela sempre estava lá pra ele, com um sorriso doce nos lábios e com os olhos castanhos vivos esquadrinhando seu rosto, enxergando o que só ela podia ver. Conviver com Ginny era mais fácil e prazeroso do que Harry pensara; é óbvio que nunca passou por sua cabeça a palavra casamento, seria cedo demais pra isso, mas ele já não se via mais sem a sua garota ao lado.

- Te amo... – sussurrou ele, no ouvido de Ginny; seus braços se apertaram ainda mais em torno da cintura dela.

- Também te amo... – tornou ela, virando o rosto e o beijando carinhosamente.

Porem Harry acabou indo para a casa de Hagrid naquela noite... Durante a tarde ele, Rony e Hermione resolveram usar a poção Felix Felicis para conseguir a memória de Slughorn; deste modo, após o jantar os três subiram ao dormitório dos garotos e lá Harry tomou a poção, para logo em seguida ter a certeza de que deveria ir à casa de Hagrid. E assim ele o fez, descobrindo logo em seguida que sua intuição estava certa, já que encontrou Horácio Slughorn e, após um enterro digno para Aragogue e uma despedida a base de vinho, o garoto finalmente conseguiu cumprir sua tarefa, obtendo a requerida lembrança.

Ao voltar para o castelo Harry ficou sabendo que Dumbledore acabara de chegar, então resolveu ir na mesma hora contar a novidade ao diretor. O que veio a seguir foi o ponto mais importante das aulas de Harry: a explicação sobre as Horcruxes, nome dado aos locais (seja um objeto, um animal, etc.) no qual um bruxo oculta um pedaço da própria alma, tornando-se imortal. A lembrança que o garoto penou tanto pra conseguir comprovava que o jovem Tom Riddle obteve informações com Slughorn sobre elas, tornando-se imortal ao dividir a alma em sete partes. Durante o resto da aula, Harry e Dumbledore discutiram os planos de Voldemort: quais eram suas horcruxes, onde ele as escondeu, se sabia que algumas foram destruídas (o diário que possuiu Ginny em seu primeiro ano e que Harry destruíra e o anel de Servolo Gaunt, destruído por Dumbledore), etc.

No dia seguinte Harry relatou tudo a Rony e Mione, que ficaram extremamente impressionados com toda a história. O ruivo contou ao amigo que ele e Lilá terminaram noite passada, e que ele não estava nem um pouco abalado, na verdade estava até aliviado por não ter tido que terminar o namoro, já que fora a garota quem terminou com ele ao vê-lo sair do dormitório dos garotos em companhia de Mione (ela não pode ver Harry, encoberto pela capa da invisibilidade).

Cátia Bell voltou a Hogwarts, porém não lembrava quem a enfeitiçou nem nada do que fizera. Com a volta da garota, Harry teve de dizer a Dino que ele estava fora do time; o garoto não pareceu muito feliz com a notícia, mas não reclamou nada a Harry. Ginny, perdida em estudos, deu vivas por Cátia ter voltado e Rony se recuperado, ela acreditava que agora a equipe iria pra frente.

- Você vai ver, a gente vai acabar com a Corvinal! – exclamou Ginny, bastante animada.

Havia cobertas e lençóis amarrotados e espalhados desordenadamente pelo chão. A única luz que clareava parcialmente a sala vinha da Lua, acompanhada por diversas estrelas, tornando o céu bonito e com uma perfeição digna de aplausos, parecia ter sido desenhado cuidadosamente. Deitado nu ao chão, as mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos distraídos pela visão proporcionada pela janela desprovida de cortina, estava Harry, com Ginny por cima de si, cobrindo-o confortavelmente; o corpo nu da ruiva permitia que a pele quente entrasse em contato com a de Harry.

- Tomara, aquela partida com a Lufa-Lufa foi suficientemente vergonhosa... – respondeu Harry, apreciando a mão de Ginny, depositada em seu ombro direito, descrevendo círculos em sua pele com o indicador.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. Ginny mantinha a cabeça no peito de Harry, sua bochecha direta sendo levemente amassada enquanto o tórax dele subia e descia serenamente por conta da respiração. Harry baixou os olhos e notou que a pele da namorada ganhava um tom ainda mais branco, quase translúcido, quando banhada pelo luar; era adorável poder vê-la deste modo, exposta a ele, apenas a ele.

Os cabelos de fogo escorriam serpentinamente pelas costas dela, com poucos fios relando a pele dele. Um dos ombros da garota estava mais a mostra, revelando a pele sarapintada; Harry teve vontade de dar uma mordidela ali. Ele tirou um dos braços de trás da cabeça e delicadamente começou a acariciar os longos fios ruivos, apreciando a tonalidade atrativa.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça, mas voltou a recostá-la no mesmo local, só que desta vez suportada pelo queixo ao invés da bochecha, avermelhada por ter servido de apoio. Os olhos castanhos impetuosos, misteriosos, entregues, cravaram nos verdes, encantando-os. Harry sentia como se um abismo o sugasse, e ele se entregava sem medo de ser tragado, se fosse levado, iria de bom grado mergulhar no mar de chocolate a sua frente.

Perdido nos olhos de Ginny, Harry a sentiuela tocar seu lábio superior com a ponta do dedo indicador, deslizando lentamente e lhe provocando cócegas, mas ele não ousou se mexer, temia que ela saísse daquela posição. Então a garota continuou contornando seu lábio, assim como fez com o outro, e depois com seu nariz, partindo por último para seus cabelos, sem antes deixar de endireitar-lhe os óculos. Ela sorriu pequeno e arrastou os dedos pelos cabelos desgrenhados dele.

- Adoro seu cabelo... – murmurou Ginny, voltando os olhos para a imensidão verde dos de Harry – É uma zona só... – brincou ela carinhosa.

- Culpa sua, você me descabelou agora a pouco... – um sorriso sugestivo acompanhou a acusação de Harry.

A pele fina das bochechas da garota ganhou uma tonalidade vermelha e ela as escondeu por detrás das pequenas mãos, o som de seu riso reverberando pela sala, um tanto envergonhado e outro tanto divertido; Harry a olhava fascinado.

_Where do I go to fall from grace / Sempre que eu fico melancólico_

_God put a smile upon your face, yeah / Deus coloca um sorriso em seu rosto_

Tentou afastar as mãos dela da frente do rosto, mas acabou desistindo, sorrindo embasbacado e levando a mão até a lateral da cintura dela, afagando-a. Com a outra mão alcançou um travesseiro abandonado próximo dali e o ajeitou embaixo da cabeça, utilizando a mão, antes ocupada, para afagar o outro lado da cintura dela.

Como uma criança travessa, Ginny passou a espiar Harry pelos vãos dos dedos; ele sorriu divertido e esperou pelas intenções dela. Esticando-se ligeiramente, ela deu um pequeno beijo nele, através da fresta entre as duas mãos; Harry apertou a fina cintura e puxou o lábio inferior da garota entre seus dentes, fungando nas mãos dela em seguida. Ginny sorriu alegre e levou as mãos aos ombros do namorado, revelando as feições delicadas de seu rosto.

- Oi... – cumprimentou Harry.

- Oi... – tornou Ginny, para depois dar três rápidos selinhos no garoto, rindo zombeteira.

- Você é irresistível... – Harry traduziu seu pensamento em palavras, prestando um exame detalhado no rosto de Ginny, principalmente na boca avermelhada entreaberta.

- Nunca quis que você resistisse. – tornou Ginny seriamente, atraindo os olhos de Harry para os seus; ali ele viu a sinceridade daquela frase e, com o coração acelerado e o desejo latente, ele a beijou furiosamente. Com as duas mãos firmes na cintura dela, Harry virou Ginny para o lado e se pôs por cima. Por conta do movimento eles se aproximaram mais ainda da janela, ao que a claridade da Lua os abrangeu de forma mais ampla.

Ansiando ver o corpo dela por este ângulo, com essa nova iluminação, Harry se apoiou nos joelhos e nas palmas das mãos e ficou extasiado com a imagem. A pele branca refletia a luz vinda do céu, recebendo-a como se fossem amigas de longa data; os fios espalhados desordenadamente refulgiam um vermelho vivo, contrastando majestosamente com o tom claríssimo da pele. O corpo pequeno e magro sustentava seios pequenos, delicados, com o colo presenteado com pequeninas sardas e charmosas pintas; a barriga lisa subia e descia, denunciando a respiração entrecortada de Ginny.

_God gave you style and gave you grace / Deus te deu estilo e graça_

_And put a smile upon you face, oh yeah / E colocou um sorriso em seu rosto_

E foi apenas quando seus olhos voltaram para os dela que o garoto percebeu o constrangimento gravado em suas feições.

- Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi... – garantiu Harry honestamente; poderia até existir coisas mais belas, mas, pensou ele, é como dizem: "a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê".

Ginny sorriu tímida e esticou os abraços, chamando Harry com um aceno das mãos, ao que ele não tardou em atendê-la...

Harry abriu preguiçosamente os olhos e os manteve cerrados ao darem de encontro com a luz do Sol, que entrava sorrateiramente na sala, tornando difícil olhar em direção a grande janela. Ainda sonolento, o garoto não se moveu, apenas coçou os olhos com as costas das mãos; olhou pra baixo e viu seu peito coberto por fios vermelhos desgrenhados. Sorriu pequeno e cuidadosamente arrastou os cabelos para trás da cabeça da garota, recostada em seu peito, encontrando o rosto sereno de Ginny, dormindo calmamente. Seu desejo era ficar ali, e apenas isso, aproveitando o momento, mas ele infelizmente sabia que as aulas começariam dali a pouco e eles deveriam descer pra tomar café antes que alguém notasse a falta deles.

- Ginny... hey, acorda... – sussurrou Harry, acariciando as costas desnudas da ruiva.

De início, os olhos castanhos piscaram incomodados com a luz, porém lenta e gradativamente eles conseguiram se manter abertos, buscando por Harry. Ginny ergueu a cabeça e lá estava ele, com os cantos da boca levemente torcidos num vestígio de sorriso; Harry estava sem os óculos e a imagem de Ginny só não estava muito distorcida porque ela estava bastante próxima.

- Você tá me enxergando direito? – perguntou Ginny, num tom risonho; sua voz possuía um timbre um tanto rouco por conta do desuso durante a noite.

- Não chego a ser cego, sabe, querida... – respondeu Harry com nítido sarcasmo; o timbre rouco também era distinguido em sua voz.

Ginny sorriu abertamente, incapaz de produzir mais ações por conta do corpo mole pelo sono; esticou o braço e alcançou os óculos de Harry, largado ao chão em algum momento da noite passada. A garota então ajeitou os cabelos do namorado e lhe colocou os óculos.

- Bem melhor... Parecia que tinha uma nuvem na sua cabeça... – brincou Harry, conseguindo arrancar mais um sorriso da namorada.

Ginny se espreguiçou manhosamente, relando as pernas nas de Harry; os pêlos das pernas dele pinicavam a pele lisa dela. A garota deu um selinho no namorado e levantou a fim de procurar as roupas pelo chão frio. Ainda deitado, Harry levou as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou observando-a.

Graciosamente, Ginny, de costas para seu observador, vestiu a calcinha e passou as alças do sutiã pelos braços, levando as mãos as costas para abotoar o feixe. Ao se virar pra procurar o resto de suas roupas, avistou as duas íris verdes examinado-a minuciosamente.

- Harry! Levanta logo daí, a gente vai se atrasar! – exclamou Ginny, com um resquício de vergonha se exibindo na pele vermelha de suas bochechas.

- Você está com vergonha de mim... – o tom de Harry não era o de uma pergunta; ele parecia divertido e interessado.

- Tsc, estou nada... – negou Ginny, andando em torno do garoto com a cabeça baixa, aparentando procurar as roupas – Vai, levanta pra gente descer rápido ou você vai ter que responder ao Rony onde você estava...

- Você está fugindo do assunto... – tornou Harry, parecendo se divertir com a conversa – Depois de tudo, você ainda tem vergonha de mim?

- A culpa é sua, fica me olhando toda hora!

- Não posso mais olhar?

Ginny virou pra Harry e botou as mãos na cintura, respirando fundo.

- Olhou? – questionou ela, com a voz controlada; Harry escondeu o riso e olhou-a, depois acenou com a cabeça – Tá contente agora? – mais um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça – Então descola sua bunda do assoalho e se veste, antes que eu me aborreça...

Com um ar de riso, Harry levantou-se, buscando pela cueca. Encontrou e a vestiu, junto à calça. Pensou que sua brincadeira inofensiva tinha chateado Ginny, mas enquanto abotoava a calça notou um sorriso brincando nos lábios dela, que já vestia a camiseta. Cauteloso, Harry se aproximou dela, que sorriu divertida, lhe dando carta branca; então ele a beijou aliviado.

Poucos minutos depois eles deixavam a sala, de mãos dadas e com a expressão tranqüila e divertida, atraindo os olhares dos poucos alunos já despertos que passavam pelos corredores.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

O mês de maio ia passando, com seus dias cada vez mais mornos e agradáveis, o que era propício para a partida Grifinória versus Corvinal que se aproximava. A agitação pré-jogo já era notada nos alunos, tanto jogadores quanto torcedores, o que causava a mesma tensão de sempre entre as casas rivais. Harry, como capitão, estava bastante ansioso, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto sua equipe melhor. Ginny divertia o time com suas brincadeiras e imitações, dissolvendo o nó na garganta que todos os jogadores adquiriram nos dias que antecederam a partida.

Certo dia Harry se viu descendo sozinho da sala comunal para jantar; Rony tinha ido vomitar mais uma vez por conta do nervosismo e Mione e Ginny ainda estavam na biblioteca. Por força do hábito, Harry resolveu passar pelo corredor do sétimo andar, sem tirar os olhos do mapa pra ver se avistava Malfoy; encontrou o pontinho indicando o sonserino no banheiro logo abaixo, na companhia da Murta-Que-Geme.

Após trombar com uma armadura, Harry saiu correndo escada abaixo, parando em frente a porta do banheiro em que Draco estava. Abriu uma fresta na porta e encontrou o garoto parado em frente ao espelho, com as duas mãos apoiadas na pia e chorando, murmurando coisas do tipo "ninguém pode me ajudar, não posso fazer isso, se não der certo ele vai me matar...". Inesperadamente, Malfoy ergueu a cabeça e então visualizou Harry pelo espelho; na mesma hora o loiro virou-se, empunhando a varinha. Como reflexo Harry também pegou sua varinha, e os dois começaram um duelo. Ao que Draco começou a gritar Crucio, Harry foi mais rápido e exclamou Sectumsempra; na mesma hora esguichou sangue do rosto e peito do loiro, que caiu ao chão do banheiro respirando com enorme dificuldade, as mãos apalpando o peito. Harry se ajoelhou ao seu lado, desesperado, enquanto Murta urrava "CRIME! CRIME NO BANHEIRO!".

A porta escancarou e Snape adentrou o banheiro, empurrando Harry para o lado e agachando diante o corpo de Draco, que agonizava no piso molhado; o professor tocou as feridas de Draco com a varinha e começou a murmurar um feitiço. Horrorizado, Harry apenas assistia, incapaz de se mover. Poucos minutos depois, Snape saía do banheiro amparando Draco; o professor levaria o garoto a ala hospitalar e voltaria pra falar com Harry, que continuou imóvel e perplexo.

Certo tempo depois Snape voltou e, após perguntar a Harry como ele sabia aquele feitiço e o garoto responder que viu num livro da biblioteca, o professor mandou o aluno lhe trazer a mochila com todos seus livros. Harry soube que Snape viu seus pensamentos e provavelmente queria dar uma olhada em seu livro de poções, então foi ao encontro de Rony e pegou emprestado o livro do amigo antes de ir à sala comunal buscar sua mochila.

Antes de voltar ao banheiro, Harry foi correndo ao corredor do sétimo andar e parou de fronte a parede de pedra, caminhando três vezes a sua frente enquanto pensava: "preciso de um lugar para esconder o meu livro...". Uma porta materializou-se na parede e Harry a abriu, ficando assombrado com a imagem ao entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si; o lugar em que ele estava era enorme e parecia uma catedral com altas e enormes janelas, com inúmeras prateleiras e corredores sem fim, tudo acumulado com os mais diferentes objetos, milhares deles, provavelmente também escondidos por outras pessoas. O garoto andou um pouco e encontrou um lugar bom para esconder o livro do Príncipe Mestiço: um armário velho com a porta emperrada que parecia ter sido queimado com algum ácido.

Assim feito, Harry saiu esbaforido pelo corredor, descendo a escada e finalmente chegando ao banheiro. Entregou a mochila na mão de Snape e evitou olhá-lo nos olhos. Desconfiado, o professor pegou o livro de poções do garoto e encontrou o nome "Roonil Wazlib" (a assinatura que Rony fizera com a pena de correção já falha de Fred e Jorge); Harry mentiu dizendo que este era seu apelido. Contrafeito, Snape impôs ao garoto detenções todos os sábados, às dez horas da manhã, até o fim do trimestre. Harry tentou argumentar que sábado teria a partida de quadribol, entretanto isso só deixou o professor mais satisfeito.

Ao contar todo o ocorrido pra Rony, Mione e Ginny (o que não foi realmente preciso, já que a Murta-Que-Geme cuidou de espalhar a notícia pelo castelo), Harry teve de ouvir todo o discurso da amiga, que não perdeu a chance de culpar o livro de poções do Príncipe. Não é que o garoto achasse que Mione estava errada, mas a sua consciência pesada já era o bastante pra puni-lo, não precisava que alguém lhe dissesse isso. Ginny defendeu o namorado, argumentando que foi muito bom ele saber um feitiço pra se defender da Maldição Imperdoável que Malfoy lançou nele; a ruiva acabou brigando com Hermione por conta disso, deixando Rony e Harry sem jeito.

- Estão todos me olhando feio... – Harry indicou com a cabeça os jogadores de seu time de quadribol; ele e Ginny estavam sentados num sofá na sala comunal, algum tempo após a discussão das garotas - Eu sei que estou errado, mas é um saco ficar agüentando todo mundo me julgando como se eu não me importasse com o jogo, ou todo o resto.

- Não esquenta, depois que a gente vencer a Corvinal eles não vão nem lembrar o que você fez – consolou Ginny, apertando a mão do namorado e acariciando o braço dele.

- Isso considerando que a gente ganhe... A Cho joga muito bem, voc... – Harry parou de falar no exato momento em que Ginny se afastou bruscamente.

- Caramba Harry, como você é idiota! – vociferou a garota, na ponta do sofá, afastada do namorado; os poucos alunos que restavam na sala olharam interessados, inclusive Dino e Rony, que terminava um trabalho de DCAT na poltrona bem em frente ao casal.

- Q...que? Do que você está falando? Por que me tratou assim? – perguntou Harry, completamente confuso.

Ginny olhou feio pros curiosos, que se apressaram em arranjar algo pra fazer, e virou novamente pra Harry, com os olhos castanhos tremeluzindo de raiva.

- Você ainda pergunta? – indagou ela com escárnio – Eu sou a única que fiquei aqui te dando um apoio e você me vem elogiar sua ex-namorada? – o tom dela era bem mais baixo, porém ameaçador.

- Eu só estava comentando! Você sabe que ela joga bem, eu só tava querendo te ajudar, te deixar preparada pro jogo...

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! Já percebi que você acredita que ela joga melhor do que eu, mas não se preocupe, eu não acho! E tenho certeza de que sou capaz de pegar aquela droga de pomo!

Ginny ia levantando, mas Harry segurou seu pulso firmemente.

- Escuta aqui! Eu não disse que ela joga melhor do que você, é só que enquanto ela treinava pra ser apanhadora, você treinava pra ser artilheira, e agora tudo mudou de repente! Não bota palavras na minha boca... – a intenção de Harry era apenas se explicar, mas sua voz saiu áspera por ele estar irritado com a reação de Ginny; Rony se dividia entre fingir que não via nada ou dar uma de irmão mais velho que defende a irmã.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar sozinha! – respondeu Ginny com a voz firme e fria, porém Harry notou que os olhos dela estavam úmidos.

Após se desvencilhar da mão de Harry, a garota subiu apressadamente as escadas pros dormitórios, sem olhar pra trás. Indignado com sua má sorte do dia e revoltado pela briga sem sentido, Harry se esparramou no sofá, com a cara emburrada e desejando que alguém lhe batesse para que ele tivesse a oportunidade de revidar e abrandar sua raiva.

Harry fingia prestar atenção no tapete, mas notou a inquietação de Rony, que provavelmente tentava decidir se falava ou não com o amigo. Parecendo finalmente tomar uma decisão certo tempo depois, o ruivo levantou e lentamente se dirigiu ao sofá à sua frente, sentando-se ao lado de Harry, que não moveu um músculo sequer.

- O que aconteceu? – começou Rony, cauteloso; Harry continuava com os olhos fixo no tapete, como se este pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta ou dica útil a qualquer momento.

- Nós brigamos...

- É, isso eu pude ver, sabe... – tornou Rony, cutucando as peles soltas dos cantos das unhas – Só não sei o motivo.

Harry bufou inconformado com o motivo, em sua opinião, ridículo.

- A gente tava conversando sobre o jogo de sábado, aí eu fui querer dar dicas pra ela, então comentei que a Cho joga bem...

- E...?

- E pronto! Ela ficou furiosa! – exasperou-se Harry, ainda sem encontrar motivo pra namorada ter ficado daquele jeito.

Rony ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, provavelmente pensando em uma resposta ou pelo menos um consolo pra oferecer; tinha de admitir que neste caso ele achava correto ficar ao lado do amigo ao invés do da irmã.

- Francamente, não sei o que dizer. – confessou Rony, amargurado; Harry se ajeitou e olhou para o amigo – Tenho certeza de que a Mione vai ter a resposta amanhã... – continuou ele, balançando a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de dar o melhor conselho do mundo – Já sei! A Ginny está brava porque você não lembrou o aniversário de namoro de vocês... – dessa vez Rony gritou empolgado, balançando o dedo pra Harry na tentativa de demonstrar sua competência.

- Que aniversário? – escandalizou-se Harry; não havia passado um ano, ele tinha certeza...

- De dias, semanas, meses... sei lá! Você que tem que saber...

- Mas a gente nunca comemorou nada, por que ela ficaria brava agora? – perguntou Harry, realmente interessado na teoria.

- Vai ver ela estava esperando você dizer alguma coisa... – respondeu Rony, sabiamente – As garotas gostam de comemorar o namoro sabe... A Lilá me beijava pra comemorar cada hora de namoro... – lembrou o ruivo, com as feições retorcidas numa expressão que não pertencia a uma boa lembrança.

- Não sei não, a Ginny não faz esse tipo... – raciocinou; Rony não disse mais nada, aparentemente aquilo foi o seu máximo, e Harry ficou bastante grato ao amigo, não deveria ser fácil consolar o cara que acabou de brigar com sua irmã. Sem ter mais o que falar, ambos ficaram quietos, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Harry, frustrado, coçou os cabelos e desejou nunca ter mencionado o nome da ex-namorada. Entretanto concordava com Rony, se havia alguém que poderia lhe ajudar e explicar a atitude de Ginny, esse alguém era Hermione. E como a garota já estava dormindo há algum tempo, Harry decidiu ir deitar, só lhe restando esperar que a noite passasse rápido e o Sol nascesse depressa pra que a amiga acordasse e, como sempre, lhe desse as respostas certas.

Por ter pegado no sono muito tempo após se deitar, Harry foi acordado por Rony no dia seguinte, cansado e mal-humorado. Desceram para o café da manhã e ao chegarem ao Salão Principal avistaram Mione e Ginny, sentadas à mesa da Grifinória, conversando aos cochichos, como se a pequena discussão entre elas ontem a noite nunca tivesse existido; Harry notou que elas pararam de falar assim que os viram. Após murmurarem um bom-dia falsamente animado, eles se sentaram; Mione e Ginny estavam sentadas lado a lado, o que restou a Harry sentar ao lado do amigo, em frente à namorada, que sempre desviava os olhos quando ele tentava se comunicar.

O café da manhã foi o mais tenso da vida de Harry, ele quase chegou a preferir comer o mísero um quarto de grapefruit na casa dos Dursley. O tempo todo ele tentava chamar a atenção de Ginny, mas ela agia como se ele não estivesse ali, o ignorava friamente, deixando Rony e Mione completamente sem graça. Por diversas vezes Harry notou a amiga lhe lançar olhares piedosos, porém isso só o deixava mais indignado, já que ele estava se sentindo completamente injustiçado; sua vontade era gritar e perguntar o que de tão grave ele fez, já que ele nem sequer sabia pelo que se desculpar.

Ginny foi pra sua aula sem nem olhar pra Harry, que, cuspindo fogo, foi pra aula de Feitiços com Rony e Mione. Durante a aula, após lançar um Abaffiato nos colegas, o garoto pode finalmente perguntar a amiga o que de errado ele fez pra namorada; ele nem se deu ao trabalho de contar sobre a briga, tinha certeza de que Ginny já o fizera.

- Nossa, e eu achando que a Ginny tinha exagerado... – murmurou Mione, mais pra si mesma, após alguns minutos em que ela olhava incrédula para o amigo – Não é óbvio Harry?

- Se fosse óbvio eu não teria que te perguntar! – rugiu Harry, desesperado; Rony sacudia a varinha mas mantinha toda a atenção voltada para a conversa dos amigos.

- Mas é claro que ela está brava porque você elogiou a Cho na frente dela, oras! – tornou Mione, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e os olhos saltados sombreados pelas sobrancelhas arqueadas, numa nítida expressão de impaciência.

- Eu não elogiei, a gente estava conversando e...

- Você elogiou sim! – interrompeu Hermione – Você disse que ela joga muito bem, e até onde eu sei Harry, isso é um elogio!

- Ele é o capitão do time, a obrigação dele é alertar os jogadores, avisar quem joga bem... – interveio Rony enquanto Harry sacudia a cabeça positivamente - Eu não acho que ele tenha feito de propósito...

- Eu não esperava que você achasse algo diferente disso Rony... – respondeu Hermione – Vocês dois não sabem e pelo visto nunca vão saber o quão errado Harry está!

O que a amiga disse pareceu mexer com Harry... Será que Ginny o perdoaria? Será que ele havia feito algo tão grave que a garota terminaria com ele? Ele não conseguia achar resposta pra essas perguntas e sua indignação se transformou em medo de perdê-la. A única coisa que ele sabia é que não queria de jeito nenhum terminar, ele seria capaz de se desculpar por qualquer coisa se fosse preciso...

A cara pensativa e o jeito cabisbaixo de Harry pareceram despertar a solidariedade de Mione...

- Não se preocupe, também não foi tão grave assim... – disse ela, com a voz mansa, olhando ternamente pro amigo – Eu sei que você não fez de propósito, e eu expliquei isso pra Ginny! Você e o Rony não sabem que certas coisas que para vocês não é nada, para nós é realmente importante, e acabam nos magoando... – completou a garota, acariciando as costas de Harry.

- "Nos magoando?" – repetiu Rony, olhando pra Mione com o cenho franzido; as bochechas da garota ganharam uma tonalidade vermelha, e ela evitou encarar os olhos azuis que a fitavam.

Harry notou o clima estranho que surgiu no ar e preferiu não se meter, continuou sacudindo a varinha e treinando feitiços aleatoriamente.

- A questão é que a Ginny não gosta de ouvir você falando sobre a Cho, por mais que eu já tenha dito pra ela que isso não tem nada a ver e que você gosta muito dela... – Hermione voltou ao assunto alguns minutos depois, parecendo ter esquecido o momento de tensão; Rony continuou praticando os feitiços e Harry notou um sorrisinho no rosto do amigo – O que você vai ter que fazer é ter paciência e mostrar pra ela que você disse aquilo na inocência, que você nem sequer se lembra da Cho e que na verdade você acredita que ela nem jogue muito bem...

- Mas ela joga... – disseram Rony e Harry, em uníssono.

Hermione deixou a varinha sobre a mesa e deu um tapa na nuca de cada um ao mesmo tempo.

- Não me façam ficar aqui falando à toa, vê se aprendem a pelo menos deixarem de serem dois trasgos! – vociferou ela, enquanto os garotos esfregavam a cabeça.

- Tá, desculpa... – pediu Harry, temendo que a amiga não o ajudasse mais; Rony estava contente demais pra ligar pro tapa – Então é isso? Mas eu só disse que a Cho joga bem como apanhadora, a Ginny é artilheira e apanhadora e joga melhor do que a Cho! Ontem ela nem me deixou terminar...

- Mas o motivo dela estar chateada não é só porque ela pensou que você acha que a Cho joga melhor, ela está mais magoada é pelo fato de você elogiar sua ex-namorada na frente dela! – levaram alguns segundos pra Harry e Rony entenderem essa frase - Você não tem idéia de como a Ginny se sente em relação a Cho, afinal ela foi sua primeira namorada e você gostava dela, enquanto a Ginny gostava de você...

As coisas pareciam mais claras agora na cabeça de Harry. Mione, como sempre, tinha razão. E durante o resto da aula, em que Harry praticava os feitiços sem perceber e Mione ajudava Rony com um feitiço (o ruivo nunca pareceu tão contente em participar da aula), Harry pensava no quão estúpido ele foi com Ginny. Assim que tivesse a chance ele se desculparia com a garota e mostraria que era só dela que ele gostava.

Entretanto, os planos de Harry para se desculpar não contavam com o pouco tempo que lhe sobrava pra falar com Ginny, a garota parecia ter evaporado e, como faltava menos de uma semana pro jogo, Harry começou a se preocupar quando chegou à mesa da Grifinória pra jantar, no dia seguinte a briga, e mais uma vez a garota não estava lá.

- Ela só está estudando Harry, e, claro, tá aproveitando pra ficar um pouco longe de você, pra que a discussão de vocês esfrie e vocês possam conversar de cabeça fria – explicou Mione, assim que Harry queixou-se pela falta da ruiva.

- Mas desde ontem, naquele café da manhã super agradável, que ela não aparece... – intrometeu-se Rony, esticando o braço pra alcançar a jarra de suco – Já faz bastante tempo, acho que ela ainda tá bem brava... Ai!

Hermione chutara a canela de Rony e o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Não se preocupe Harry, tenho certeza de que assim que vocês se encontrarem e você se explicar, tudo vai ficar bem... – consolou Mione, enquanto Rony, abaixado, massageava a canela.

Porém, para enorme desespero de Harry, ele só encontrou Ginny no dia seguinte, um dia antes da partida. A garota estava saindo da biblioteca, acompanhada por Luna.

- Olá Harry! – ela o cumprimentou alegremente, enquanto Ginny se limitou a dar um meio sorriso – Você deve ter vindo conversar com a Ginny, toda vez que pessoas que se gostam brigam, fica essa atmosfera estranha no ar, papai diz que é por causa dos Aye-Ayes vermelhos... – disse ela, olhando distraidamente para o alto das cabeças dos amigos.

Harry e Ginny olharam meio divertidos e meio constrangidos um pro outro.

- Bom - continuou Luna, se afastando dos amigos – eu já vou indo, vocês estão com as caras péssimas... É melhor se acertarem logo, antes que os Aye-Ayes resolvam se intrometer, eu já ouvi falar que não é nada agradável... – dito isso ela se afastou, sorrindo sonhadoramente.

- Eu tentei falar com você antes, mas você sempre sumia... – começou Harry, andando com as mãos no bolso, ao lado de Ginny; os dois caminhavam inconscientemente em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Andei estudando bastante – explicou Ginny. – Mas isso não importa mais, agora que você já me achou... – o tom de voz da garota, que carregava dois livros grossos junto ao peito, era decidido.

- É, não importa... – de alguma forma, agora que estava cara a cara com a namorada, as palavras travavam na garganta de Harry, e numa vã tentativa de espantar o nervosismo o garoto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

- É só falar Harry, não precisa arrancar os cabelos – disse Ginny. – Nós dois sabemos sobre o que você veio falar...

- Bem, e-eu não sei bem como começar, eu quero te pedir desculpas – Harry arriscou olhá-la, a garota fitava distraidamente o chão enquanto caminhava, sua expressão era indecifrável.

Ginny manteve silêncio, indicando que ela esperava que Harry continuasse.

- Eu nunca quis que a gente brigasse, eu não falei nada por mal, não era minha intenção te magoar – ele despejava as palavras sem pensar se elas estavam fazendo sentido ou não. – Quando eu falei sobre a Cho eu só falei por falar, nós estávamos conversando sobre a partida de amanhã e eu simplesmente queria que a gente discutisse boas jogadas, já que é você quem vai me substituir.

Ginny continuou calada e Harry, quase explodindo de ansiedade, se perguntava se havia dito tudo o que pensou em dizer; quando a conversa ainda estava em sua mente, ela parecia bem mais longa do que agora.

- Eu nunca duvidei da sua capacidade em me substituir, pelo contrário, eu acho que você é a melhor pra isso – eles já estavam em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e Ginny murmurou a senha – Me desculpa Ginny... – pediu Harry, sem imaginar o que mais poderia dizer; a garota o olhou pela primeira vez naqueles minutos e ele percebeu o quanto sentia falta daqueles olhos castanhos tão sinceros.

Como já era noite e os alunos, aflitos por conta do jogo de amanhã, preferiam dormir a conversar, a sala estava praticamente vazia; Ginny caminhou até o pé da escada que conduzia aos dormitórios e virou para Harry, ao seu lado.

- Eu entendo que você não fez por mal, acredito em tudo o que você disse – Ginny mantinha a expressão serena e a voz calma. – Assumo que eu exagerei um pouco, fui até um pouco dramática se pensar bem – um sorriso divertido brotou nos lábios dela e Harry se viu sorrindo junto. – O problema é que eu detesto ouvir você falar nela, parece que foi ontem que você babava por ela! – a ruiva franziu o rosto expressando nojo e mexeu nervosamente uma das pernas.

Harry sabia que o gênio tempestuoso de Ginny não permitia que a palavra ciúmes escapulisse por entre seus lábios.

- Não foi ontem, faz quase um ano já, e é claro que eu não sinto mais nada por ela, espero que você saiba disso...

- No fundo eu sei, mas não pude evitar ficar chateada quando ouvi você elogiando ela...

- Não foi minha intenção elogiar, e eu te garanto que nunca mais farei isso, valeu a lição... – o coração de Harry já batia mais calmo e o monstro em seu peito, que havia ficado bastante revoltado devido à briga, agora ronronava pra chamar a atenção da garota a sua frente.

- E no final das contas eu admito que a Mione está certa, como sempre...

- Sobre o quê? – questionou Harry, curioso.

- Ela disse que nós somos dois idiotas e que é por isso que a gente combina tanto...

Rindo satisfeito e também concordando com a amiga, Harry abraçou Ginny e a beijou saudoso. Mesmo com os livros entre eles, a garota correspondeu placidamente. Quando a proposta de seguirem para a tão familiar sala vazia surgiu nos pensamentos de Harry, Rony apareceu no topo da escada, com uma mão na boca e as feições contorcidas.

- Harry – engrolou ele – acho que to pior!

Ginny olhou raivosa para o irmão e quando ela ia abrir a boca para provavelmente xingá-lo, Harry a interrompeu.

- É só você voltar pro banheiro e vomitar que passa...

- Mas eu to tonto e está todo mundo dormindo lá no quarto...

- Se vira Roniquinho, a gente tem mais o que fazer... – mandou Ginny.

- Harry, a partida é amanhã e eu estou vomitando sem parar, você quer que o goleiro do seu time esteja indisposto pra jogar? – apelou Rony, massageando o estômago.

Harry travou o maxilar e sentiu vontade de jogar o amigo escada abaixo, porém ele, como capitão do time, não podia simplesmente largar Rony ali e ir se reconciliar com a namorada. Portanto, após alguns segundos de silêncio em que Ginny o olhava inquiridora, Harry decidiu, muito contrafeito, subir e ajudar o amigo. Assim que ele e a ruiva, furiosa, alcançaram Rony na escada, Ginny deu com os livros nas costas do irmão; o estalo foi tão alto que chamou a atenção dos poucos alunos presentes na sala.

Já no dormitório masculino, após tomar banho e esperar que Rony voltasse a vomitar, Harry sentou-se em sua cama, com o cenho franzido, e observou Rony deitado calmamente na cama.

- Você não estava passando mal? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, b-bem... acho que já passou, sabe... – gaguejou Rony, ligeiramente vermelho.

Harry levou alguns segundos para compreender a situação, então levantou abruptamente e partiu pra cima de Rony com socos na altura da barriga e peito do amigo.

- Você tava fingindo! – rosnou ele – Você só queria atrapalhar... – quem ouviu o complemento da frase soube que Harry sabia diversos palavrões.

- Para Harry! – berrou Rony, pondo as mãos na frente dos socos.

Dino, Simas e Neville levantaram assustados e com as caras amassadas.

- Não é nada demais – respondeu Harry às perguntas preocupadas dos colegas de quarto; ele havia parado de socar o amigo. Reclamando baixinho, os três voltaram pra cama. – Você é inacreditável...

- Só sou precavido, afinal vocês estavam se reconciliando e isso é muito perigoso...

- Perigoso? A gente estava se entendendo Rony! – exclamou Harry, se deitando em sua cama.

- Exatamente, ela é minha irmã e eu não gosto de pensar na euforia de vocês ao voltarem numa boa...

Harry entendeu aonde o amigo queria chegar. Uma reconciliação sempre era, digamos, animada. Porém entender não diminuiu sua raiva, então ele atirou um livro, que estava caído no chão ao lado da sua cama, bem na cabeça de Rony, que só teve tempo de erguer a mão para se defender.

Após algumas trocas de ofensas, cada um virou para um lado e se ajeitou por baixo da manta fina. Mesmo após a interrupção e discussão com Rony, Harry dormiu contente aquela noite, afinal ele tinha a sua garota de volta, como tinha de ser.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

No dia seguinte, ao seguir pelo caminho contrário ao do restante dos alunos que rumavam excitadíssimos para o campo de quadribol, Harry se sentiu arrasado e desgostoso com sua má sorte. De ombros caídos e completamente desanimado, ele chegou até a sala de Snape, que o aguardava com um sorriso desdenhoso retorcendo os lábios. O garoto teve de limpar e organizar os arquivos que armazenavam as detenções de diversos alunos que passaram por Hogwarts. Snape, de propósito, ordenou que Harry começasse pelo arquivo no qual estavam guardadas as detenções de Tiago e Sirius.

Enquanto realizava o trabalho chato e monótono, Harry ficou imaginando o que estaria acontecendo lá fora. Dalí onde ele estava, nas masmorras, não era possível ouvir som algum vindo dos jardins do castelo, o que o deixava ainda mais aflito. O professor, sentado à sua mesa, parecia estar se divertindo bastante em deter o garoto ali consigo.

O estômago de Harry roncou e, ao olhar para o relógio, ele notou já ser meio-dia e meia. Porém foi apenas a uma hora e dez minutos que Snape o dispensou, não esquecendo de frisar que o garoto deveria voltar no sábado seguinte. Temeroso e ansioso pelo resultado da partida, Harry saiu da sala do professor e avançou pelo castelo, não escutando ruído algum pelo caminho até a sala comunal; o jogo com certeza já havia acabado e o time estava na Torre da Grifinória, seja comemorando ou lamentando.

Quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou, o silêncio do corredor explodiu em berros e vivas, Harry foi agarrado por diversas mãos que o puxaram para dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony gritava: "Nós ganhamos Harry! Vencemos! Vencemos!". Com o coração disparado pela adrenalina, Harry, eufórico, correu os olhos pela sala à procura de Ginny. A garota vinha ao seu encontro, os cabelos chacoalhando nas costas, os olhos vivos e intensos cintilavam, combinando com sua "expressão dura e intensa". Ela atirou os braços em torno do pescoço de Harry e ele a beijou, rodeando-a pela cintura e a erguendo alguns centímetros do chão. Distraídos pela calorosa comemoração do casal, os alunos substituíram os gritos de vivas por risinhos. Diante do quase silêncio, Harry descolou os lábios de Ginny e eles olharam em volta; devido ao olhar desafiador da ruiva, todos disfarçaram, voltando à comemoração. Rony apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e os fitou, mas seu humor estava inabalável, então deu as costas e correu em direção ao time, carregando a taça consigo.

Aproveitando a chance, Harry agarrou Ginny pela mão e eles saíram da sala, deixando todo o alvoroço para trás. Assim que se viram sozinhos, iniciaram um beijo confuso e intenso, sem notar o olhar da mulher no retrato.

- Ei, seus dois assanhados! – gritou a Mulher Gorda – Aqui não é lugar pra isso! – Ginny sorriu divertida e puxou Harry, que ria marotamente, em direção as escadas – Seus desavergonhados caiam fora! Se eu contar pra McGonagall vocês...

Porém o casal não ouviu o que aconteceria se a vice-diretora ficasse sabendo do "incidente", já que corriam desembalados escada acima, em direção a sala vazia de sempre. Quando chegaram ao corredor da sala, Harry virou Ginny bruscamente em sua direção, tomando-lhe os lábios em meio a um sorriso divertido. A garota correspondeu à altura, segurando, com ambas as mãos, tufos do cabelo da nuca do namorado. Tropeçando e rindo sem parar em meio aos beijos roubados, o casal chegou à porta; Ginny tinha as costas apoiadas na madeira e Harry colava seu corpo ao dela. Com a mão que não estava ocupada em acariciar as costas da garota, Harry girou a maçaneta e empurrou levemente a namorada pra dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si assim que entraram. Com os lábios colados e as mãos percorrendo todo e qualquer espaço, os dois mantinham os olhos fechados desde o momento em que invadiram o cômodo silencioso, porém não vazio... Um estalo alto indicando que algo caíra ao chão chamou-lhes a atenção, então se separaram assustados procurando a origem do barulho.

Sentadas no chão, formando uma rodinha, havia três garotas que Harry conhecia apenas de vista, mas sabia que estavam no quinto ano e eram da Lufa-Lufa. Em pé, a alguns passos das outras, havia outra garota também do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa, um livro grosso caído aos seus pés. Todas elas estavam vermelhas e imóveis, encarando o casal, boquiabertas. Harry sentiu a pele das bochechas e do pescoço esquentar, porém havia uma estranha vontade de rir coçando a sua garganta. Olhou pra Ginny e notou que ela fitava as meninas com um ar impaciente. Alguns longos segundos se passaram, naquela completa tensão, então Ginny finalmente cortou o embaraçoso silêncio.

- Ah, qual é? Não me façam essas caras de santas! – exclamou ela, deixando Harry atônito – O que é que vocês fazem aqui enquanto está todo mundo comentando sobre o jogo?

- N-nós estávamos estudando?... – murmurou timidamente uma garota loira, sentada no chão, com as maçãs do rosto cobertas por sardas.

- Francamente! – bufou Ginny; quando ela ia voltar a falar, Harry, mais constrangido do que nunca, puxou-a pelo braço e, após um tímido aceno para as garotas, ele abriu a porta e saiu arrastando a namorada com ele.

- Deixa Ginny, elas assustaram, a gente entrou de repente e...

- E nada! – reclamou Ginny, andando ao lado de Harry.

- Eu queria sair logo de lá, mas você ficou parada!

- Lógico que fiquei! – Harry olhou-a intrigado – Eu tava esperando elas saírem oras!

A estranha vontade de rir venceu e gargalhadas escapuliam da boca de Harry. No início Ginny apenas sorriu, mas o som divertido do riso de Harry a contagiou, e logo ela o acompanhava em altas gargalhadas enquanto desciam as escadas.

Inconscientemente, eles chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada, que estava deserto.

- Caramba, deve estar todo mundo nas salas comunais ainda... – comentou Ginny – Pensei que já tivessem descido pro almoço...

- Nesse caso, o que você acha da gente ir dar uma olhada lá no vestiário? – sugeriu Harry, com as bochechas coradas.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia na verdade... – respondeu Ginny, olhando para o chão enquanto eles passavam pela porta de entrada do castelo.

Caminharam de mãos dadas por todo o gramado, o Sol reluzindo nos cabelos vermelhos de Ginny. Harry respirou fundo e pensou em tudo o que já havia ocorrido naquele ano; concluiu que fora o mais tranqüilo, divertido e feliz de todos. Ele pôde ser apenas mais um garoto de dezesseis anos apaixonado pela namorada, todo o peso que costuma carregar nos ombros foi trancado no fundo de sua mente e ele só se permitia vasculhá-lo durante as aulas de Dumbledore. É, pensou, seria fácil se acostumar com isso. Sorriu esperançoso e beijou a bochecha de Ginny. A garota apertou sua mão e o olhou como se soubesse sobre o que ele estava pensando, transmitindo seu apoio. Harry nunca saberia explicar o que ele sentia por ela, estava acima de gratidão, amor.

Harry parou abruptamente e Ginny o olhou com o cenho franzido. Ele então posicionou as mãos na cintura dela e, sem falar ou expressar nada, beijou-a possessivamente, erguendo-a pela cintura. A garota rodeou a cintura do namorado com as pernas e, nesta posição, ele caminhou mais alguns poucos metros, chegando ao vestiário.

Assim que a porta fechou Harry colocou Ginny no chão e, após fitá-la ternamente, começou a tirar a camiseta da garota, que o ajudou erguendo os braços. O tecido amarelo claro do sutiã deixava a pele dela ainda mais pálida. Harry depositou um beijo no vão dos seios dela. Sorrindo travessa, Ginny tirou a camiseta de Harry, descendo as mãos pequenas pelos braços dele depois. Simultaneamente eles tiraram os tênis e as meias, para depois Harry desabotoar a calça dela, deslizando o tecido pesado pelas pernas macias. Ele depositou outro beijo, desta vez numa pinta acima do joelho esquerdo de Ginny. A garota sorriu e o puxou pra cima, tirando-lhe a calça jeans em seguida.

Os beijos eram urgentes, cheios de necessidade e desejo. Apreciando cada sensação, Harry passou as mãos pelo corpo dela, memorizando a textura e os arrepios da pele branca. Ginny arrastou as unhas pelas costas de Harry, que acabou cansando da demora pra amá-la. Rapidamente, ele terminou de despi-la, sempre decorando todos os detalhes. Beijando-a devotadamente, ele a conduziu até a parede mais próxima. Assim que a pele morna das costas de Ginny entrou em contato com a superfície fria atrás de si, a garota soltou um baixo gemido, ao que Harry mordeu-lhe suavemente os lábios. Com as mãos em torno do pescoço do namorado, Ginny ergueu uma perna, que Harry sustentou com uma das mãos. Gentilmente, ele se pôs dentro dela.

De início os lábios não se separaram, apenas produziam gemidos e lamúrias entre os beijos. Quando respirar se tornou uma tarefa difícil, Harry afastou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para mirar os olhos castanhos. Com uma mão mantendo a coxa de Ginny firme ao seu lado, Harry se movia ritmicamente. A mão livre ele levou até a face dela. Afastou alguns fios vermelhos que teimavam em grudar na bochecha por conta do suor. Ginny o abraçava sem deixar espaço entre eles. Harry segurou o rosto dela e eles mantiveram o olhar. Não precisavam dizer mais nada, aquilo substituía qualquer palavra. Os movimentos aceleraram, tornando as maçãs do rosto de Ginny ainda mais vermelhas; apaixonado, Harry as beijou. Ginny segurou os cabelos da nuca de Harry com uma das mãos e puxou cuidadosamente a cabeça dele pra trás, encarando-o de forma intensa e entregue. Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que os dois demonstravam todo o amor. Eles se entendiam. Se amavam. Nada mais era preciso.

Com os olhos hipnotizados um pelo outro, eles mantinham movimentos rápidos, acompanhados de respirações sôfregas que produziam gemidos roucos. Sorriram cúmplices, deleitando-se com as sensações que seus corpos produziam um no outro. Quando a liberdade finalmente chegou para ambos e Harry se despejou morno dentro de Ginny, eles ainda se olhavam, rendendo-se ao amor quente que os consumia naquela sala vazia. As respirações foram acalmando. Sorrisos cansados e satisfeitos brincaram nos lábios deles. Harry deu três selinhos na sua garota, mais um beijinho na testa suada dela. Ginny bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos dele e beijou-lhe, afagando suas costas.

Encontrar as roupas e se vestir foi um processo lento, os dois trocavam beijos o tempo todo e o cansaço não permitia rapidez em seus movimentos. Além do que, Harry gostava de vestir Ginny, pois ele aproveitava o momento para beijar cada pedaço de pele exposta da garota.

- Estou morrendo de fome! – exclamou Harry assim que seu estômago roncou; eles já haviam se trocado e estavam apenas se ajeitando antes de voltarem pro castelo.

Ginny riu divertida, chacoalhando levemente os ombros, então se aproximou de Harry e, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, ela o beijou pela inúmera vez naquele dia.

Em meio a brincadeiras, cócegas e piadas sem sentido, o casal fez todo o percurso de volta, chegando ao Salão Principal com sorrisos condizentes com a felicidade que os dominava. Ninguém notou que a felicidade deles estava relacionada a algo a mais do que o quadribol, a não ser Hermione, que lançou olhares suspeitos para os amigos assim que eles sentaram à mesa da Grifinória.

- Onde é que vocês estavam? Tava todo mundo procurando o capitão do time lá na sala comunal.

Harry engoliu seco com a pergunta de Rony.

- A gente estava lá no campo de quadribol, eu fui contar detalhadamente a partida pro Harry – respondeu Ginny, com uma confiança capaz de convencer até ela mesma, menos a garota de olhos castanhos atentos que a fitava.

- E por que você não pode contar lá na sala mesmo? – perguntou Mione, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Porque estava muito tumultuado lá – insistiu Ginny, sem desviar o olhar da amiga. – Mas por que vocês estão tão preocupados? Não tinha nada mais interessante pra vocês dois fazerem? – provocou ela, olhando sugestivamente para o casal a sua frente.

Harry, sorrindo orgulhoso da namorada, não saberia dizer se era Rony ou Mione quem estava mais vermelho.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

O fim do ano letivo já se aproximava, trazendo um clima de euforia por conta das férias, misturado com apreensão e em alguns casos até medo por conta das provas e notas finais; Mione fazia resumos e corrigia os deveres de Ginny, enquanto Harry ajudava a namorada em DCAT. Entretanto as aulas deles não rendiam muito, já que acabavam fazendo qualquer coisa, menos praticar feitiços...

A falta de tempo prejudicava o namoro e eles ainda tinham de driblar Rony e agora Mione, que insistia que a ruiva devia estudar mais, para poderem aproveitar a sós as pouquíssimas horas que lhes sobravam.

Certo dia Hermione contou a Harry que, após certa procura na biblioteca, ela acreditava que o Príncipe Mestiço na verdade era uma garota chamada Eileen Prince. Incrédulo e sem paciência, Harry discordou da amiga, afirmando ter absoluta certeza de que o Príncipe era mesmo um garoto. Porém isso não desanimou Mione, que na mesma hora voltou à biblioteca a fim de realizar mais pesquisas.

Apenas alguns minutos após a garota sair, Jaquito Peakes entregou a Harry um pergaminho de Dumbledore, no qual o diretor pedia ao garoto que fosse neste exato momento ao seu escritório. Entusiasmado com a possibilidade de o diretor ter encontrado uma Horcruxe, Harry se despediu de Rony e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, trombando com Ginny que ia entrando.

- Ei, aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou a garota, equilibrando os livros e papéis nos braços.

- Tenho que ir ver o Dumbledore... – respondeu Harry – Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso – ele já ia tomando os livros.

- Não – recusou Ginny, dando um tapinha na mão do namorado pra que ele largasse o livro - pode ir, eu me viro. Você sabe muito bem que eu detesto que fiquem cheios de cuidados pra cima de mim...

- Sei bem, nem discuto mais...

Harry deu um beijo rápido em Ginny e seguiu caminho.

Antes que pudesse chegar à sala do diretor Harry encontrou a professora Trelawney, revoltada porque fora enxotada da Sala Precisa por alguém que comemorava algo. Dentre as muitas conversas sem sentidos da professora, o garoto só prestou atenção em uma em quanto caminhavam juntos até a o escritório de Dumbledore; Sibila contou distraidamente que fora Snape quem ouvira sua entrevista de emprego com o diretor anos atrás. Imediatamente Harry deduziu que o comensal que ouvira e repassara a profecia sobre ele e o Lord das Trevas fora Severo Snape.

Angustiado e tomado pela raiva momentânea, Harry deixou a professora pra trás e correu o resto do caminho, porém ao finalmente encontrar Dumbledore, este lhe informou que encontrara uma Horcruxe e o estava convidando para buscá-la e destruí-la. Houve certa discussão entre os dois quanto ao assunto Snape; Harry, enfurecido, bradava contra seu professor. Entretanto, a pequena discussão terminou como sempre: Dumbledore afirmando sua total confiança em Severo e pedindo a Harry que esquecesse o assunto.

Dumbledore fez Harry prometer que obedeceria qualquer que fosse sua ordem e mandou o garoto buscar a capa da invisibilidade antes de partirem. Quando chegou à Torre da Grifinória, Harry pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade, o Mapa do Maroto e a Poção Felix Felicis, entregando os dois últimos a Rony e Mione, que estavam na sala comunal. Harry pediu que os amigos vigiassem Draco e Snape,dividissem a poção com Ginny e reunissem a AD. Mesmo com as reações assombradas e preocupadas dos amigos, Harry se foi, satisfeito pelo fato de a namorada estar tomando banho e assim ele não ter que se explicar e se despedir.

Dumbledore e Harry, coberto pela capa, foram até Hogsmeade e lá desaparataram para uma rocha escura de frente para o mar. Após bastante trabalho e empenho, eles conseguiram entrar na rocha que há anos atrás Tom Riddle assustou as crianças do orfanato. Com um barco que já estava lá, os dois chegaram até uma espécie de ilha no meio da caverna, na qual havia uma bacia contendo um líquido verde, certamente escondendo a Horcruxe. Após tentar de todas as maneiras possíveis esvaziar a bacia, Dumbledore deduziu que aquele líquido deveria ser tomado, e foi o que ele fez. Entretanto Harry constatou, minutos depois, que aquilo era alguma espécie de veneno, já que o diretor começou a se contorcer e delirar. Obedecendo a ordem que Dumbledore lhe dera para que o fizesse tomar todo o líquido verde, Harry terminou de dar a tal poção na boca do diretor. Assim que terminou, o garoto nem pode notar o medalhão no fundo da bacia, já que Dumbledore lhe pediu água e, sem conseguir de outra maneira, Harry tentou pegar um pouco do líquido que ladeava o pedaço de terra em que eles estavam, ao que diversos mortos saíram do lago e o arrastaram até o fundo. Dumbledore conseguiu resgatar Harry e os dois puderam sair da caverna; como o diretor ainda estava muito abalado fisicamente, o garoto o ajudou e aparatou, levando-os de volta a Hogsmeade.

Assim que chegaram, Madame Rosmerta apareceu mostrando-lhes a Marca Negra que pairava em cima do castelo; Dumbledore, mesmo muito fraco, pegou emprestadas duas vassouras com ela e então ele e Harry voaram até Hogwarts. Chegaram até a Torre de Astronomia, a mais alta, sobre a qual pairava a caveira verde com língua de serpente. Quando Harry, ainda coberto pela capa, ia abrindo a porta da torre que levava ao castelo para buscar Snape, a mando do diretor, ele parou de chofre ao ouvir passos vindos do outro lado. Dumbledore fez sinal para que ele se afastasse e, assim que Draco Malfoy abriu a porta e desarmou o diretor com Expelliarmus, Harry sentiu o corpo rígido e imóvel, tombando para o lado; fora Dumbledore quem imobilizara Harry silenciosamente.

Deitado sem que pudesse fazer mais nada além de ouvir, Harry presenciou Draco contar a Dumbledore que ele estava ali para matá-lo, inclusive fora ele o culpado pelo acidente do colar enfeitiçado de Cátia e pela garrafa de hidromel envenenada que quase matou Rony; ambos, o colar e o hidromel, eram endereçados ao diretor. Havia Comensais da Morte no castelo duelando com quem patrulhava os corredores naquela noite; Draco os trouxe através de um dos Armários Sumidouros que está na Sala Precisa. O outro Armário está na Borgin & Burkes e juntos eles formam uma passagem.

Hesitando muito e dividido sobre o que fazer, Draco apenas manteve a varinha empunhada contra Dumbledore, sem nada fazer, até que quatro Comensais da Morte escancararam a porta e passaram a incentivar Malfoy, rindo da situação de Dumbledore. Bastante aflito, Draco continuou sem atacar o diretor e, quando um dos comensais resolveu se intrometer, a porta abriu novamente e por ela passou Severo Snape. Para total incredulidade e desespero de Harry, Snape matou Dumbledore, que caiu do alto da torre após a maldição Avada Kedavra atingir seu peito.

Ainda tomado pelo horror, Harry estuporou o último comensal que saía pela porta e desceu a escada para o castelo. Professores e membros da Ordem da Fênix travavam uma batalha contra os Comensais. Rony, Hermione, Ginny, Neville e Luna também duelavam. Harry passou desabalado por todos, correndo atrás de Snape e Malfoy, porém ele só os alcançou nos jardins de Hogwarts, perto da cabana de Hagrid, que era atacado por um comensal. O garoto tentou atacar Snape, mas o professor o impediu e ainda revelou ser o Príncipe Mestiço, fugindo com Draco logo em seguida.

Hagrid não acreditou quando Harry lhe contou que Dumbledore estava morto, porém sua descrença durou muito pouco, já que ao se aproximarem do pé da Torre de Astronomia eles avistaram o corpo do diretor estirado na grama. Harry não estava preparado para vê-lo ali, com os braços e pernas abertos, os olhos fechados, sem vida... O garoto se ajoelhou ao lado do diretor enquanto o número de pessoas em torno deles aumentava cada vez mais. Decorrido um longo tempo, Harry notou que estava ajoelhado em cima do medalhão, e assim que o pegou ele notou que este era maior que o que ele viu na penseira, além de estar faltando o caprichoso S nele. Dentro do objeto, onde era pra ter uma foto, havia um pergaminho amarrotado. Com um gesto automático e sem realmente pensar no que fazia, Harry desdobrou o pergaminho e o leu; era um recado de alguém intitulado R.A.B. dizendo que roubara a Horcruxe verdadeira e que tentaria destruí-la.

Com as lágrimas ardendo nos olhos e a garganta trancada, Harry apertou o pergaminho nas mãos, e naquele momento a única coisa que lhe importava era que Dumbledore se enfraquecera por nada bebendo aquela terrível poção.

A caminho da ala hospitalar Ginny informou a Harry tudo o que aconteceu no castelo; houve apenas mais uma morte: a de um comensal atingido acidentalmente por um de seus colegas. Gui Weasley fora atacado por Lobo Greyback e estava aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Apesar de feridos, cansados e preocupados, todos estavam bem.

Em torno da cama de Gui, que tinha a face desfigurada, Lupin, Tonks, Rony, Mione, Ginny, Luna, Neville e McGonagall contaram a Harry tudo o que aconteceu durante a sua ausência, enquanto o canto triste da fênix ressoava por todo o castelo.

Fleur e o Sr. e a chegaram; desesperados eles cercaram a cama de Gui; chorosa, Fleur se ofendeu quando a Sra. Weasley deu a entender que ela não se casaria mais com seu filho por conta de sua aparência. Porém a moça afirmou que haveria sim casamento e na mesma hora Tonks se virou para Lupin, declarando que ela também não se importava com o fato dele ser um lobisomem. Na mesma hora Harry entendeu qual era o motivo pelo qual o patrono de Tonks havia mudado e ela estava tão diferente: ela estava apaixona por Lupin e ele se esquivava dela.

Alguns minutos depois Hagrid adentrou a sala, informando McGonagall que ele já havia removido o corpo de Dumbledore, que os alunos já voltaram para suas camas e que o Ministério já fora avisado. A professora pediu que Harry a acompanhasse e eles seguiram para o escritório do diretor, que agora era dela. A intenção de McGonagall era questionar o garoto sobre sua saída com Dumbledore, porém Harry se manteve resoluto em não contar-lhe nada. Professores chegaram e passaram a discutir sobre o futuro de Hogwarts e o enterro de Dumbledore. Certo tempo depois, Harry finalmente se retirou para o dormitório, encontrando Rony acordado o esperando; eles conversaram sobre a falsa Horcruxe e sobre as recentes tragédias antes de dormirem no completo silêncio que agora envolvia o castelo. A Fênix parara de cantar e Harry soube que ela havia ido embora pra sempre, assim como Dumbledore.

O dia seguinte passou bastante rápido, talvez porque ocorreram diversas coisas; os exames foram adiados, as aulas suspensas, alguns alunos foram tirados da escola pelos pais, Hogsmeade estava repleta de bruxos presentes para prestarem a última homenagem a Dumbledore, os alunos voltariam pra casa após o enterro do diretor.

Harry, Rony, Mione e Ginny visitavam a ala hospitalar com freqüência; Neville recebera alta e Gui estava consideravelmente melhor: os ferimentos ainda não haviam cicatrizado, mas ele estava acordado e sua personalidade não mudou em nada, a não ser o fato de que agora ele preferia bifes mal passados.

Havia tempo sobrando para os alunos fazerem o que quisessem, assim Harry passava a maior parte do tempo com os amigos e a namorada, adiando fazer o que ele sabia que tinha de fazer. Ele gostaria de ter ânimo pra aproveitar essas últimas horas ao lado de Ginny, gostaria de passar todo esse tempo livre apenas namorando, mas com a morte de Dumbledore e a condição de Gui, namorar era a última coisa com a qual eles se preocupavam, não havia clima algum para eles fugirem um pouquinho dos amigos e aproveitarem algum momento a sós. Desta maneira, Harry se contentava em apenas ter Ginny ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, trocando beijos inocentes, e inalando seu perfume floral numa triste tentativa de mantê-lo gravado em sua memória.

O enterro de Dumbledore foi grandioso. Vieram inúmeros bruxos, alguns que Harry conhecia e muitos que ele nunca havia visto antes. O belo dia de verão tornava tudo ainda mais bonito, o lago reluzia enquanto os sereianos cantavam sua despedida. Os bruxos sentaram nas cadeiras espalhadas pela grama, todos de frente para uma longa mesa. Foi apenas quando Hagrid apareceu carregando o corpo de Dumbledore que Harry se deixou tomar pela emoção; a realidade o alcançou brutalmente e ele percebeu que nunca mais veria e falaria com Dumbledore, ele estava sozinho. Todos que gostavam dele e entraram na sua frente para defendê-lo já haviam ido embora: primeiro foram seus pais, depois Sirius e agora Dumbledore. Acabou, não tinha mais ninguém entre ele e Voldemort. Ele teria que continuar por conta própria agora, sem nenhuma proteção...

Harry olhou para Ginny e ela já não chorava mais, ela estava séria e decidida e sustentou o seu olhar; eles se entendiam e ele sabia que era agora que ele devia falar com ela. Angustiado mas já decido sobre o que fazer, Harry terminou com Ginny, explicando que ela corria perigo estando ao lado dele. A garota não chorou, apenas confessou que sempre gostou dele, nunca havia desistido. Ela o entendia. Não se opôs a sua decisão, pelo contrário, disse que gostava muito dele. Harry não suportou ficar ali, temeu voltar atrás em sua decisão. Deixou Ginny, Rony e Mione e avançou pelos jardins ensolarados, com a garganta trancada e o peito apertado por ter acabado de perder seu último refúgio: ele não teria mais Ginny pra lhe fazer bem...

Rufo Scrimgeour o alcançou, fazendo a mesma proposta do Natal e perguntando aonde Harry e Dumbledore tinham ido na noite da morte do diretor; mais uma vez Harry se livrou dele, sem lhe proporcionar resposta alguma.

Rony e Mione chegaram logo após Harry dar as costas para o ministro. Os dois afirmaram que acompanhariam o amigo na busca pelas horcruxes e que estariam ao seu lado. Porém eles só poderiam viajar depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur, algo que Harry havia esquecido completamente.

Todos os alunos foram aos dormitórios, buscaram as malas já feitas e seguiram para o trem. Harry não viu nenhum sinal de Ginny e ele nunca se sentiu tão miseravelmente desamparado quanto agora; ele temia que ao olhar para os olhos castanhos da garota ele desistisse de qualquer coisa e ficasse ao lado dela.

Junto de Rony e Mione, Harry se acomodou numa das últimas cabines vazias do trem.

- Cadê a Ginny? – indagou Rony, só agora dando pela falta da irmã.

Harry sentiu os olhos arderem e os desviou para a janela aberta, não sem antes notar o olhar piedoso que Mione lançara em sua direção. Nesta hora ele soube que a amiga já sabia do término do namoro, certamente ela conversara com Ginny.

- Por que vocês estão com essa cara? O que foi que aconteceu? – Rony já se alarmava e seus olhos corriam de Mione pra Harry, que decidiu falar de uma vez antes que fosse pior.

- Eu terminei com ela.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram e ele entreabriu ligeiramente a boca. Incrédulo, suas feições mudaram rapidamente de assustadas para irritadas.

- Por que você fez isso? – rosnou ele.

- Você sabe – respondeu Harry. – Ela corre perigo sendo minha namorada, eu não posso arriscar que algo aconteça com ela...

- Imagina como ela está! – rugiu Rony. – Ela sempre gostou de você, sempre ficou esperando o dia em que você olhasse pra ela, eu sempre percebi o jeito dela com você, e agora você termina com ela?

- Rony – interferiu cautelosamente Mione, - no fundo você sabe que o Harry está certo. A gente vai viajar e ela vai ficar aqui, ele tinha que terminar com ela, não tinha outro jeito...

- A minha irmã deve estar arrasada!

- E você acha que eu estou como? – vociferou Harry. – Você não faz idéia de como estou me sentindo, não aponte o dedo pra mim como se eu quisesse ter feito o que eu fiz!

Rony abriu a boca pra responder, mas Mione segurou seu cotovelo num pedido silencioso para que ele se calasse. Nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita.

Harry virou os olhos para os amigos, sentados lado a lado enquanto folheavam juntos o Profeta Diário, e uma pontada de inveja brotou em seus pensamentos; ele daria tudo pra poder ter Ginny com ele nesta viagem, mas ele nunca arriscaria a segurança dela por um capricho seu.

Perdido em pensamentos, Harry assustou-se quando a porta da cabine abriu e Ginny pôs a cabeça pra dentro. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Harry prendeu a respiração.

- Entra... – convidou Mione, procurando quebrar a tensão enquanto Rony se remexia sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu estou com Neville e Luna, acho que não vai caber todo mundo aí... – respondeu Ginny, tentando forjar um sorriso.

Harry teve vontade de pedir que ela os deixasse e viesse se sentar ao seu lado, mas teve de se refrear mordendo os lábios para que não dissesse nada sem querer.

- Se apertar cabe sim – tornou Mione, se aproximando mais de Rony, que pareceu gostar da idéia.

- É, cabe sim – disse ele. – Chama eles...

Harry se exprimiu no canto, aumentando o espaço do seu lado direito. Ginny recuou e chamou pelos amigos. Alguns segundos depois ela voltou a por a cabeça pra dentro.

- Parece que eles arranjaram lugar na cabine do Dino... Ele está arrumando lá pra caber mais um. Valeu por...

- Fica você aqui – interrompeu-a Harry, num tom levemente rígido. – Digo... vai ficar apertado lá... e tá um calorão... – apressou-se em explicar, assim que todos o olharam meio desconfiados.

Harry não suportava imaginar Ginny apertada junto ao ex-namorado.

Após alguns segundos meio embaraçosos, Ginny abriu mais a porta e arrastou seu malão pra dentro, ao que Harry a ajudou a se acomodar. Se sentaram lado a lado, meio desconfortáveis com a situação mas no fundo adorando a proximidade. Rony e Mione tentavam amenizar o clima tenso levantando assuntos supostamente agradáveis, porém Harry e Ginny apenas concordavam sem vontade quando suas atenções eram requeridas.

Olhando de relance para o lado, Harry notou que ele nunca havia visto Ginny tão desanimada; ela era sempre cheia de vida, divertida e ativa nas conversas, mas agora ela mantinha o olhar distraído enquanto remexia as mãos inconscientemente. Angustiado, Harry teve vontade de tocar as sardas da bochecha dela e afundar o rosto em seus cabelos vermelhos e perfumados, porém ele se deteve ao lembrar que ela já não era mais a sua garota, e essa constatação fez seus olhos arderem e sua cabeça doer por segurar as lágrimas; ele teve de cerrar os punhos para que suas mãos não fugissem do controle e o desobedecessem, correndo para Ginny e buscando o corpo pequeno que elas conheciam tão bem.

- Ah! – exclamou Mione com uma mão na cabeça. – Esqueci um livro meu com a Parvati. Vamos atrás dela Rony...

- Quando o trem parar a gente acha ela e...

- Não – recusou Mione, rolando os olhos. – Tem que ser agora – disse ela, pontuando sua frase.

Rony pareceu entender, mas travava uma batalha interna sobre deixar ou não os dois a sós. Mione decidiu por ele, agarrando sua mão e o puxando pra fora; Harry e Ginny estavam sozinhos.

Nos primeiros minutos nenhum dos dois falou coisa alguma, ficaram em completo silêncio, evitando que seus olhos se encontrassem. Porém a tensão entre eles deixou Harry ainda mais pra baixo, ele detestava ficar numa situação assim com Ginny, não queria que seus últimos momentos com ela fossem tomados pelo silêncio desconfortável.

- Me desculpa... por tudo... – sem saber o que dizer, ele sentiu a necessidade de se desculpar, sem saber ao certo pelo quê.

- Não é sua culpa. Eu te entendo... – murmurou Ginny, olhando pra baixo. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu aceite, ou que eu não sinta sua falta desde já... – seus olhos se voltaram para Harry.

- Eu também já sinto sua falta... – confessou Harry, buscando e segurando a mão de Ginny.

Seus olhos se encontraram e por uma fração de segundo Harry pensou que Ginny começaria a chorar, porém ela mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, e quando ela voltou a abri-los segundos depois toda sua intensidade estava de volta, trazendo sua força impetuosamente; Harry ficou imensamente grato por isso, ele nunca se perdoaria se a tivesse visto chorando por sua culpa.

- Eu queria ter me despedido melhor, ter tido mais tempo, parece que faz séculos desde que a gente pôde ficar a sós naquela sala vazia... – lamentou Ginny. – Mas faz só quatro dias. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido desde então...

- Se eu soubesse que aquilo era uma despedida, eu não teria nem dormido – concluiu Harry, pensativo; Ginny ficou levemente ruborizada e um sorriso pequeno brincou em seus lábios. – Obrigado, por me entender e não tentar me impedir.

Com a mão livre Ginny acariciou a bochecha de Harry.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar.

- É muito difícil deixar você...

- Então faça o que quer que seja que você tem de fazer e volta pra mim.

- Você vai estar me esperando?

- Sempre.

Nenhuma palavra seria capaz de explicar o que Harry sentia, ninguém compreenderia o transtorno pelo qual sua cabeça e seu coração passavam, portanto seria inútil ele tentar explicar por que ele beijou Ginny naquele momento, por que seus lábios buscavam os dela com desespero ou por que suas mãos a traziam com possessividade para perto dele. Ginny correspondia com igual entusiasmo, segurando os cabelos de Harry e apertando o rosto dele contra o seu.

Quando seus lábios se separaram em busca de ar eles se mantiveram próximos, arfando sofregamente enquanto se encaravam. Estavam sentados de lado no banco, numa posição um tanto quanto desconfortável, mas temiam que qualquer movimento atrapalhasse o momento. Harry viu os olhos castanhos ficarem úmidos e brilhosos e não sabia o que fazer, ele nunca tinha visto Ginny tão frágil.

- Eu amo você... – sussurrou ele, esperando confortá-la.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer copiosamente pelas bochechas sarapintadas com pequenas sardinhas e Ginny voltou a beijar Harry numa vã tentativa de esconder o choro.

Enquanto seus lábios se despediam Ginny fungava baixinho e Harry pôde sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela.

Fora tanto tempo juntos, convivendo no dia-a-dia, aprendendo a gostar um do outro cada dia mais, e agora eles não tinham certeza de mais nada, tudo desmoronou, como se o que eles viveram até então fosse irreal. E Harry sabia que ele teria de viajar em busca das Horcruxes, que só ele poderia vencer Voldemort, que seria tudo incerto a partir do momento em que ele pusesse os pés pra fora daquele trem; talvez aquela fosse a última vez em que ele viajaria naquele trem. Talvez aquele fosse o último beijo deles. Talvez eles estivessem exagerando, já que tudo acabaria bem no final. Mas talvez tudo desse errado... Talvez, apenas talvez.

Nada era certo, nada era seguro, não havia garantias.

A não ser a certeza de que eles se amavam verdadeiramente, e isso era o suficiente. Poderiam passar meses, anos sem se ver, talvez uma eternidade inteira ou quem sabe eles nunca mais se veriam, mas nada mudaria o fato de que um amava o outro incondicionalmente.

_''O amor é a poesia dos sentidos. Ou é sublime, ou não existe. Quando existe, existe para sempre e vai crescendo dia a dia.''__  
><em>_(Honoré de Balzac)_

N/A: Este é, supostamente, o fim da fic. Digo supostamente porque agora vem o epílogo e algumas cenas extras.

Vou esperar pelas reviews pra postar o resto xD


	16. Chapter 16

_**Respondendo às reviews:**_

_**- Ines Granger Black: infelizmente essa fic já está finalizada e eu não pretendo dar continuidade a ela. Mas estou escrevendo duas longs, então não fique chateada :D**_

_**- **__**Hikari-Chans2**__**: muito obrigada pelo carinho!**_

_**- EmmerlyK: obrigada! Também fico triste pelo fim deles, mas como você disse, é inevitável.**_

_**- Isinhaa Weasley Potter: caramba, fico feliz que consegui passar todo o sentimento das personagens para os leitores. Muito obrigada pelo carinho!**_

Capítulo 16

Não existe certo ou errado, nem bom ou mau. Assim como não existe belo ou feio, nem longe ou perto. Tão pouco existe muito ou pouco. Não há lento ou rápido, assim como frio ou quente.

Simplesmente as antíteses são uma ilusão... Tolos os que se deixam levar por tal farsa.

Existe apenas o cérebro, o coração. Também há as escolhas, as crenças, a índole, o caráter. O ponto de vista.

O mundo seria monótono se todos pensassem igualmente, se todos fossem cópias, se todos concordassem. Bem no fundo, todo mundo gosta de um caos de vez em quando; gosta de sentir a adrenalina correndo nas veias.

Pode ser injusto, mas é a realidade.

É a realidade que nos proporciona todos os momentos da vida, sem distinguir os "bons" dos "maus". É a realidade que nos permite amar e odiar, sentir saudades, viver intensamente e morrer corajosamente... Depende do ponto de vista. Sempre.

E, dessa maneira, aquele ano foi intenso para alguns. Guerra. Mortes. Crueldade. Perdas. Saudade...

Um ano pode parecer pouco para aquele que não passou por nada de extraordinário, que sentiu o tempo passar rápido devido a rotina de sempre, junto de quem gosta. Mas para alguém que viveu cada dia intensamente, seja pelo lado bom ou mau, que passou por coisas inimagináveis, que sofreu, que lutou o tempo todo mesmo quando a esperança vacilou, que sentiu falta, que sofreu perdas, que descobriu verdades e desvendou mentiras, que teve o mais fiel apoio quando fraquejou, que não se permitiu cansar e seguiu em frente bravamente, que, enfim, venceu, a visão do ano que passou foi diferente; esse alguém sentiu que o ano foi longo, exaustivo, marcante, inesquecível...

Provavelmente todo tipo de sentimento perpassou pela mente e coração de Harry naquele ano. Se a loucura não o acometeu foi graças aos dois amigos, irmãos, que o acompanharam mesmo com os altos e baixos: Rony e Mione. O companheirismo, a amizade imensurável que os unia era a alavanca necessária para mantê-los sãos, firmes no caminho.

Porém a saudade era inevitável... Os fios longos e vermelhos, a pele macia e alva decorada com charmosas sardas, o perfume floral, o modo brincalhão de imitar ele e Rony, a risada gostosa quase infantil, o jeito doce com que o tratava, os olhos atentos que o fitavam sempre com a mesma intensidade, como se estivessem observando algo valioso que ela apreciasse muito... Ginny. Sua Ginny.

Não houve um dia em que Harry não pensou nela, não houve uma noite em que, antes de dormir, ele não desejasse vê-la logo. Ele aproveitava os momentos a sós para ficar rememorando os detalhes de Ginny, como as várias manias dela: mexer nos cabelos dele, comer do prato dele, coçar a ponta do nariz quando estava muito concentrada, dormir de bruços por cima dele, jogar os cabelos pra trás com uma mão, ficar abraçada nele enquanto faziam amor, depositar um beijo em seu peito depois de acordá-lo,...

Todos os mínimos detalhes nela, que certamente ninguém mais notava, Harry sabia de cor: a pinta bem na ponta da sobrancelha direita, o fato de uma das bochechas ter um pouco mais de sardas do que a outra, os pés pequenos com os dedos ligeiramente curvados, o nariz bem feito e com um leve arrebitado na ponta, os olhos castanhos claros que quando no Sol se tornavam mel, a boca pequena de lábios delicadamente cheios, os dois dentes da frente um pouco maiores do que os outros, as pintas distribuídas com perfeição pelas pernas, a barriga lisa com uma única pinta ao lado do umbigo, as sardas clarinhas acima dos seios, a pequena mancha de nascença atrás da coxa,...

Saudade... O sentimento mais doloroso que existe, o que mais machuca. Principalmente quando é dos mortos que sentimos falta...

Tonks, Lupin, Fred e tantos outros se foram, deixando aqueles que os amavam desconsolados...

Porém chega uma hora em que chorar e lamentar fica no passado, deixando apenas a saudade, as boas lembranças. Não há o que fazer a não ser se conformar e seguir em frente, viver a vida e aproveitar o fato de ter sobrevivido.

A família Weasley se tornou ainda mais unida após a perda do gêmeo. Eles lutaram juntos contra a dor, sofreram unidos, se reergueram novamente e passaram a suportar a saudade, vivendo cada dia intensamente para fazer valer a luta que enfrentaram. Jorge encontrou suporte na família e decidiu seguir em frente normalmente, dando continuidade ao que planejou com o irmão. Passado algum tempo suas piadas estavam de volta, seu sorriso voltou a dançar em seus lábios e ele dizia que Fred passou a viver dentro dele, agora eles eram um só...

Harry esteve o tempo todo ao lado de Ginny, ela só chorava perto dele, quando estavam a sós. Não por ela querer se mostrar mais forte do que os outros, mas sim porque ela não queria que seus pais e seus irmãos tivessem de ser fortes pela caçula, escondendo a tristeza para protegê-la. Ela ajudava a mãe nas tarefas de casa, acariciava suas costas quando ela começava a chorar de repente e se mostrava um ótimo ombro acolhedor. Apenas quando podia ficar a sós com Harry ela desabafava, sem precisar falar nada, apenas deitava de bruços em cima dele e chorava com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, soluçando baixinho enquanto lágrimas mornas escorriam pela pele dele; Harry a abraçava e acariciava seus cabelos. Nada precisava ser dito, ter um ao outro era o consolo mais do que suficiente...

...

Meses se passaram. Muitas mudanças ocorreram. Muitas novidades surgiram. A tranqüilidade pairava no ar, intocável, resoluta.

Harry, Rony e Jorge passaram a morar juntos no Largo Grimmauld nº 12, acompanhados de um gentil Monstro; porém eles passavam boa parte do tempo na' Toca, a pedido da Sra. Weasley. Harry e Rony se tornaram aurores após um treinamento de três meses e ajudavam Jorge com a loja. Mione continuou morando com os pais e passou a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, lutando por um melhor tratamento dos elfos domésticos. Ginny continuou na'Toca e estudava em casa, com a ajuda de Hermione; seu plano era se tornar jogadora profissional de quadribol, por isso não voltou a Hogwarts, assim como Harry, Rony e Mione.

Sete meses se passaram rapidamente desde a guerra, e durante esse tempo tudo foi reorganizado, desde o ministério, comandado com excelência por Kingsley Shacklebolt, até Hogwarts, levada brilhantemente por Minerva McGonagall; em setembro do mesmo ano os alunos puderam começar mais um ano letivo na escola, que parecia nunca ter sido o cenário de uma guerra. Várias mudanças ocorreram no Ministério da Magia, todas visando a paz em todo e qualquer sentido.

Uma nova era havia começado, repleta dos bons momentos...

...

**25/12/1998**

No dia de Natal todos na' Toca comemoravam a data com uma festa bastante particular: apenas a família e Harry, que ainda não havia se acostumado com toda a atenção que ganhava, três vezes mais do que antes, quando era apenas o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley fizeram questão de reunir todos os filhos já que um não poderia estar presente...

- E um brinde ao Fred! Que, aonde quer que esteja, tenho certeza de que está adorando tanto quanto eu a blusa nova de Percy, isso renderá piadas até o próximo Natal! – brindou Jorge, o único em pé ao lado da mesa.

Todos ergueram os copos e tomaram um gole de vinho em meio a risadas e olhadelas para a blusa preta com lacinhos vermelhos e verdes bordados na gola. Percy riu com os demais, dando em seguida, emocionado, um abraço apertado em Jorge.

- Harry, come mais torta de caramelo. Eu sei que você adora querido...

Molly já colocava mais uma fatia no prato de Harry, que agradeceu e teve a ajuda de Ginny para comer o doce.

- Quando a Hermione voltar de viagem eu to frita, ela quer me ensinar runas...

Ginny cutucava a torta do namorado com um dedo enquanto se lamentava.

- Diz que você precisa usar todo o tempo livre pra treinar quadribol... – sugeriu Harry. – E o que você tá tirando daí?

- O recheio – respondeu Ginny, lambendo o dedo coberto pelo creme amarelo.

Harry observou atentamente o movimento.

- Você por acaso está tentando me provocar? – sussurrou ele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Eu não tento, eu sempre consigo – respondeu Ginny, dando uma piscadela e um selinho em Harry.

- Hãm... – resmungou Rony, sentado de frente pro casal, que ria baixinho.

- Engasgou Roniquinho? Quer que eu bata nas suas costas? – ofereceu Ginny, segurando uma colher de pau; Harry gargalhou e o resto do pessoal parecia entretido com suas próprias conversas.

Rony não falou mais nada e começou a se enturmar na conversa de Carlinhos e Gui; Harry sabia que o amigo ficara bem mais maleável depois que começou a namorar Hermione.

- Eu adorei essa meia vermelha... – elogiou Harry, olhando sugestivamente para as pernas de Ginny escondidas pela meia fina.

- É, eu percebi... – respondeu Ginny, beijando o namorado rapidamente.

- O certo não seria dizer "obrigada"? – provocou Harry.

Ginny ergueu os olhos e fitou Harry intensamente, fazendo o sorriso debochado dele desmanchar.

- Obrigada...

- Sinto que não é pelo elogio as meias que você está me agradecendo...

- Você está cada vez melhor em me entender... – observou Ginny, sorrindo pequeno enquanto colocava as mãos em torno do rosto do namorado. – Obrigada por tudo – sussurrou ela, com os lábios roçando nos dele, antes de beijá-lo.

...

**06/02/1999**

As lamúrias e gemidos preenchiam o quarto ininterruptamente enquanto o colchão afundava com o peso e o movimento dos dois corpos sobre a cama. Os lábios de Harry percorriam toda a pele do pescoço de Ginny, que mordia os próprios lábios na tentativa de abafar os sons incontroláveis que teimavam em escapar de sua boca. Com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele, ela o trazia sempre pra mais perto, assim como ele, que mantinha as mãos firmes no quadril dela.

Harry começou a acelerar o movimento de seu quadril, indo de encontro a Ginny rapidamente. Ela apertou ainda mais as pernas em volta da cintura dele, que soltou um gemido rouco devido ao movimento. Seus olhos se encontraram, verde no castanho. Como tinha que ser. Como sempre seria. Bastaram apenas mais alguns poucos movimentos de seus corpos suados para que o prazer extremo chegasse.

Harry deixou o corpo cair parcialmente em cima de Ginny, se apoiando com os braços ao lado do corpo dela. Recostou a testa entre os seios nus enquanto mãos pequenas acariciavam seus cabelos. O único som era o das respirações pesadas que se acalmavam pouco a pouco.

- Garanto que nossa comemoração foi a melhor... – disse Ginny, minutos depois.

Harry riu contente e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Se todas as vezes que eu e os outros aurores fizermos alguma captura importante a gente comemorar assim, eu vou acabar soltando os caras só pra prender eles de novo...

A risada gostosa de Ginny ressoou pelo quarto fechado.

Pouco tempo depois eles começavam tudo novamente, com o amor crescendo cada vez mais, se é que é possível...

...

**23/04/1999**

- A gente só tem hoje pra ficarmos a sós, você vai perder o tempo ficando brava comigo?

Jorge havia saído com uma loira da qual Harry não lembrava o nome, Rony estava na casa de Mione se aproveitando da viagem dos pais dela, Monstro tirou a noite de folga e ele e Ginny estavam na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld nº 12.

Apenas de shorts, Harry estava apoiado na mesa atrás de si com os braços cruzados, olhando pra Ginny, sentada de calcinha e com a camiseta de Harry no balcão.

- Quem mandou você ficar de papo com a Cho? – acusou ela, comendo sorvete do pote.

- Eu não estava de papo, eu apenas encontrei ela no ministério e conversei educadamente quando ela veio falar comigo... E fui eu que te contei, portanto não tenho nada a esconder...

- Como você reagiria se eu ficasse "conversando educadamente" com o Dino?

- Eu quebraria a cara dele – respondeu Harry automaticamente.

- Aí que está.

- Eu não disse nada sobre me opor a você quebrar a cara da Cho, fica à vontade se isso fizer você me tratar normalmente...

- Você não ligaria mesmo?

- Eu te defenderia dela caso fosse preciso, mas como sei que você dá conta tranquilamente, eu ficaria do seu lado dando apoio...

- Eu sei que você está exagerando, na certa você me tiraria de cima dela e me daria uma bronca. Mas como você só disse isso pra que eu te perdoasse, eu aceito sua resposta só porque você se esforçou...

Ginny sorriu convidativa pra Harry, que atendeu seu pedido silencioso imediatamente parando de frente pra ela, no meio de suas pernas.

- Então está tudo bem?

- Perfeitamente bem... – confirmou Ginny, deixando o pote de lado e grudando os lábios na boca de Harry.

Ele deliciou os lábios gelados e doces da garota. Suas mãos percorreram as coxas macias e, com um impulso, ele a pegou no colo, virando e a depositando na mesa.

Os risos divertidos do começo foram substituídos pelos gemidos e murmúrios. Harry impulsionava o corpo com cuidado pra não machucar Ginny de encontro à mesa. Ela resmungava o nome dele enquanto arranhava suas costas com as unhas curtas.

A boca sedenta de Harry procurou pela de Ginny no momento em que eles se libertavam, a encontrou e com um beijo apaixonado ele demonstrou todo seu amor e devoção.

Depois que as respirações voltaram ao ritmo normal e eles se acalmaram, os beijos e brincadeiras voltaram, então Ginny pegou a cobertura de chocolate e pediu que Harry se virasse de costas pra ela; ele sentiu que ela desenhava alguma coisa em sua nuca com o líquido marrom.

Terminado o desenho, Ginny saltou nua da mesa e saiu com um sorriso brincando nos lábios enquanto corria escada acima com o sorvete e a cobertura em mãos.

Curioso, Harry tomou rapidamente um copo de água e também subiu as escadas, indo até o banheiro antes de encontrá-la em seu quarto. Virou como pôde de costas para o espelho e viu o que ela havia desenhado em sua nuca.

As palavras "eu te amo" estavam borradas e quase ilegíveis.

Harry sorriu contente e correu pro quarto, se jogando em cima da cama ao lado de uma Ginny risonha que limpou o doce de sua nuca com a boca.

Pode-se dizer que eles aproveitaram ao máximo o tempo a sós...

...

**17/06/1999**

- Parabéns minha filha, eu tinha certeza que você ia conseguir!

Arthur Weasley abraçava emocionado sua caçula, que vibrava de alegria. Molly enxugava as lágrimas com um lenço enquanto alisava os longos cabelos ruivos da filha. Harry pegou o pergaminho que uma coruja marrom entregara há poucos instantes, abriu e leu:

Prezada Srta. Ginevra Molly Weasley,

Informamos que, após seu excelente teste, você é a nova apanhadora do Harpias de Holyhead.

Aguardamos seu comparecimento no mesmo local do teste, às 15h do dia 01/07.

Felicitações!

- É, só não gostei de uma coisa aqui Ginny... – disse Harry, num tom desanimado.

Na mesma hora Ginny se voltou pra ele, sem o sorriso nos lábios e com o cenho franzido. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley também o olhavam curiosos.

- Do que?

- "Srta. Ginevra Molly Weasley"...

- Não entendi Harry... Do que você está falando? – tornou Ginny, visivelmente confusa; porém seus pais pareciam entender, já que olhavam orgulhosos e emocionados pra Harry.

A sala da'Toca se tornou silenciosa por alguns segundos antes que Harry falasse.

- Já disse, não gostei do Srta. Weasley... – antes que Ginny abrisse a boca pra respondê-lo, Harry completou – Prefiro que seja Sra. Potter.

Ele ergueu os olhos da carta e pousou-os em Ginny. Ela tinha a boca ligeiramente entreaberta e parecia paralisada a alguns passos dele. Molly voltou a chorar abraçada ao marido.

Apenas alguns segundos se passaram, que mais pareceram longos minutos, até que Ginny corresse e jogasse os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, beijando-o completamente apaixonada.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Harry viu Ginny chorar de felicidade: lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas molhadas enquanto ela dava beijinhos na boca de Harry, que nunca havia sorrido tão feliz...

Momentos. Por mais simples e sem importância que pareçam ser na hora em que ocorrem, são eles que demonstram toda uma vida, todo o amadurecimento de um amor, todo um caminho a ser percorrido por dois amantes eternos...

_''Quando o amor vos fizer sinal, segui-o; ainda que os seus caminhos sejam duros e escarpados. E quando as suas asas vos envolverem, entregai-vos; ainda que a espada escondida na sua plumagem vos possa ferir.''__  
><em>_(Khali Gibran)_

_**N/A: **__Obrigada a quem acompanhou a fic! Espero vocês na próxima, quem vem sábado agora xD_


End file.
